Hulusi Yahyagil
thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|Bediüzzaman'dan Mektup Var'ın 119. Bölüm'ünde Barla Lahikası'nın 181. Mektubu üzerinden Hulusi Yahyagil'i talebeler içinde birinci kılan sır konuşuldu. thumb|right|335 px thumb thumb|372px Bediüzzaman Said Nursi 'nin "Nur’un birinci talebesi " unvanına sahip olmuş merhum Albay Hulusi Yahyagil (1896-1985) Çanakkale Savaşına katılmıştır. Hulusi Yahyagil'in hayat ve hatıraları Nesil Yayınlarında çıkan 'Nur'un Birinci Talebesi: Hulusi Yahyagil' adlı kitapta yayınlandı. İşte Çanakkale hatıralarından bir bölüm: Hulusi Bey, 25. Alayın çeşitli bölüklerinde görev yaptıktan sonra, 14 Temmuz 1915’te Asteğmen olur. 26 Temmuz 1915’te adına “Melhame-i Kübra” dedikleri Osmanlı’nın ölüm kalım savaşı olan Çanakkale Savaşı’na katılır. Hulusi Bey, Anafartalar Conk Bayırı Muharebesi’nde 25.Alayın 10.Bölüğüyle savaşın en yoğun çarpışmalarında bulunur. İstanbul’dan getirilen topların cepheye taşınması için düşmanın göremeyeceği ormanlık ve patika yollar seçilir. Atlarla çekilen ağır toplardan biri bataklığa saplanır. Atlar ne kadar hamle yapsalar da bir türlü topu saplandığı yerden çıkaramazlar. Derken Hulusi Bey devreye girer. Birliğinde bulunan “Destan” isimli atı getirip diğerlerinin yanına bağlar. Ve bir insanla konuşur gibi boynuna sarılır, “haydi yavrum, bu din işi, iman işi, vatan işi, göreyim seni” diye konuşur. Atlar son kez kırbaçlanır dehlenir. Büyük bir hamle ile o ağır top saplandığı yerden çıkarılır. Destan ise yaptığı hamle sonunda cansız yere serilir. Zira takatinin üstünde gösterdiği hamlede çatlayarak ölmüştür. Hulusi Bey Çanakkale savaşı sırasında yaralanır. Burada ibretli sahneler yaşanır. Conk Bayırında yaralanışını şöyle anlatılır: “Bir çok çıkarmalar yapıldı. O zaman harbe giderken pilav yemeye gider gibi hevesle gitmiştik. 30 Mart 1915'te Seddülbahir’e gelmiştik. Anafartalar’ın Conk Bayırı’nın dinç fırkasıydık. Süngülü tüfekle “Allah!...Allah!..” diye gidiyorduk. Anafartalar Muhaberesinde Cenab-ı Hak’ın lütfuyla gazi olduk. Son taarruzda bütün subaylar ve erler abdestli olacaktı. Şayet su bulunmazsa teyemmüm edilecekti. 8 Ağustos 1915’te yüzümden, kolumdan, göğsümden yaralandım. Yaralandığım gece Kadir Gecesiydi. Karadan denizden top mermileri patlıyordu. Bir top mermisi önümde patladı. İki el ateş ettim yanımdaki asteğmen, “silahla bir kaçını temizleyeyim” dedi. Siperdeyken düşman cephesinden gelen kurşun sol yanağıma isabet etti. Elimi yüzüme attım baktım kanıyor. Bir kurşun da köprücük kemiğimi ikiye bölerek kalbime doğru bir buçuk santimetre kadar ilerlemiş. Sol koluma da kurşun isabet etmişti. Artık şuurum tam işlemiyordu. Üstümde yepyeni bir palto vardı kandan üstünde tutulacak yer kalmamıştı.” Hulusi bey cephede bir ara aşırı kan kaybından şuurunu kaybeder. Doktorlar, genelde ağır yaralılarla meşgul olup zaman kaybetmek yerine, kısa tedaviyle cepheye sürüleceklerle uğraşmayı tercih ediyorlar. Bu da ölüm-kalım savaşının bir gereği olsa gerek. Bu yüzden Hulusi Beyi “bunla uğraşmaya değmez, hayata döndürülmesi zor" diye ölüler ve ağır yaralılar arasına atılır. Bir sesle uyanır Hulusi Bey prensip olarak şahsi ile âlâkalı harikulade halleri anlatmak istemez. Ancak bunlar çeşitli zamanlarda parça parça dilinden dökülür. Onlar birleştirildiğinde o halleri bir parça öğrenme imkânı buluyoruz. Bir gün kendisine hizmet eden Halûk Tangölün’e Çanakkale’de ölüler arasında nasıl kurtulduğunu şöyle anlatır: “'Çanakkale’de bizi ölüler arasına bıraktılar'. Baygın halde yatıyordum. Birden kulağıma gaipten bir ses geldi. Bu gaybi ses, “İmamuhâ, kitabuhâ, yazaruhâ!” diye çınlıyordu. Beni bu ses uyandırdı. Üzerimden paltomu çıkardılar her yerinden kan süzülüyordu.” Hulusi Bey kendine gelir gelmez, karşısında duran Fransız doktora Fransızca olarak, “Allah’ın izniyle ben ölmeyeceğim!” diye bağırır. Bunun üzerine ölüler arasından alınıp önce Biga’da daha sonra İstanbul’da tedavi altına alınmak üzere gönderilir. Hulusi Bey’in tedavisi yaklaşık beş ay sürer. Ocak 1916 da tekrar cepheye döndüğünde üç gün sonra zafer ilan edilir. Düşmanlar büyük bir hezimet içinde Çanakkale’yi terk eder. Gökte bir nur Savaşın sonlarına doğru askerler arasında gökte bir nur görüldüğü haberi yayılır. Şahsına ait bu halleri anlatmayan Hulusi bey’e de bu husus sorulur. “Evet, ben o nuru gece rüyamda gördüm. Ertesi gün gördüğümü arkadaşlara anlattığımda “biz de gördük” dediler. O nurda “inne fetehna leke fethan mübina” yazılıydı der. Cephede yine ilginç bir hatırası da şöyledir: “Çanakkale savaşı sırasında bir rahatsızlığım sebebiyle doktora gidip muayene olmuştum. Doktor bir Rum’du. Gelen Müslüman askerlere “kolera” teşhisi koyup tel örgüler arasına kapattırıyordu. Ben bunu fark edince bir fırsatını bulup kaçtım.” Bu hatırayı naklettikten sonra, “'Kolera teşhisinden ben hâlâ öleceğim'” diye latife yapar. 25 Temmuz 2019 Vefaatı . KENDİ KALEMİNDEN HULUSİ BEY KİMDİR? 18 Ekim 2018 TERCÜME-İ HALİMDEN BİR HÜLASA Vefatımda varislerim bu hulasadan küçük bir hulasa çıkarırlar. Arabi 1313, Rumi 1312 ve Miladi 1896 senesi Ramazan-ı Şerifin birinci gecesi teravih’ den çıkıldığı sırada Elaziz’in Kesrik köyündeki evimizde dünyaya geldiğim merhum validemin ifadesiyledir. İlk tahsilimi Elaziz çarşı cami-i imamı Sarı Hafızdan hususi surette yaptım. Rüştiye-i Askeriyeyi Elaziz’de, İdadi tahsilimi iki sene Erzincan’da, bir sene İstanbul Çengelköy, Kuleli askeri idadisinde ikmal ile Harbiye Mektebine geçmiş iken harb-i umuminin patlaması üzerine bir müddet ihzari talim ve terbiye gördükten sonra Rumi 8 Teşrinievvel 1330’da Zabit namzeti olarak Çanakkale’deki 3. Kolordu 9. Fırka 25. Piyade Alayına verildim. Bu alayın muhtelif bölüklerinde çalıştım. 1 Temmuz 1331’de Zabit vekili oldum. 26 Temmuz 1331’de Anafarta Conkbayırı muharebesinde 25. Alayın 10. Bölüğünde iken yüzümden, göğsümden, sol kolumdan yaralandım. Biga ve İstanbul Harbiye hastahanelerinde tedavi edildim. Kânunuevvel 1331’de Anafartalar’daki kıta’ma avdet ettim. Üç gün sonra düşman çekildi. 1 Kânunusani 1331’de Kırklareli bölgesine intikal için Çanakkale mıntıkasından ayrıldık. 24 Teşrinisani 1331’de Mülâzım-ı Sâni oldum. Nisan 1332’de Kafkas cephesine hareket ettik. Mayıs 1332 sonlarında Lazistan’da sıra ile taarruzi muharebelerinde ve müteakiben Erzincan garbına kadar ricat muharebelerinde bulundum. Eylül 1332’de Kafkas teşkilatı yapıldı. 9. Kafkas Alayı 26. Tabur 5. Hücum Taburu 9. Bölük 9. Kafkas Alayı makinalı tüfek bölüklerinde ve bu bölükle 1333 sonunda ileri harekâtta Ermeni ve Bolşeviklerle yapılan muharebelere iştirak, Gence ve Bakü’nün zaptı için yapılan muharebe ve Karabağ’ın temizlenmesi harekâtında bulundum. Hiç bir mağlubiyet acısı görmeden mütareke üzerine evvela Batum’a bilahare Trabzon’a dönüldü. Trabzon’da bölüğümüz 25. Taburun makinalı bölüğünü alıp bu kıta ile Niksar, Erbaa, Tokat, Sivas’a kadar gelmiş iken izinli olarak Elaziz’e geldim. 15. Alayın 3. Tabur 10. Bölüğüne nakil ettim. Bu alayın İstiklal harbinin Antep ve Sakarya muharebelerine iştirak ettim. Mülazım-ı Evvel oldum. 15. Fırka 56. Alay 4. ve 8. Bölük komutanlıklarında bulundum. 1338 Ağustos’ta 45. Alay 8. Bölüğüyle iştirak ettim. 21 Ağustos 1338’de Yüzbaşı oldum. Teşrinisani 1339’da Elaziz’deki 15. Alay 4. Bölüğüne bilahare 8. Bölüğüne tayin edildim. 1926 – 1341 ikmal-i tahsil ederek 1927 Ocak ayında iltihak ettiğim Midyat’taki eşkıya takibatında bulundum. 1927 Eylül’ ünde garba mübadele oldum. Manisa’daki 16. Fırka 44. Alay 1. Taburunda iken 16 Kânunusani 1928’de Eğridir Dağ Talimgâh muallimliğine nakledildim. 6 Teşrinievvel 1930’da harcırahsız olarak Elaziz’ deki 17. Fırka 25. Alay 6. Bölüğüne nakledildim. 1340’ta Elaziz Divan-ı Harb âzâlığında, 1340-1341’de 17. Fırka 3. Şube Müdürlüğünde, 1930-1931-1932-1933-1934’de yine aynı Tümen 3. Tümen Müdürlüğünde 1934’de 17. Tümen Erat Askeri Muhakemesi Başkanlığında bulundum. 1933 senesi Binbaşı olarak 17. Tümen Elaziz Askerlik Daire Mülhaklığında, 1936 Teşrinievvel ayında 17. Tümen 63. Alay 3. Tabur Komutanlığında, 1938 Mayıs’ında Sivas’ta 3. Ordu Küçük Kumanda Kursunda ve bu arada 1. Ordunun birinci ve ikinci safha manevrasıyla Tunceli harekâtında bulundum. 1937 ve 1940’ta Tunceli’de yer yer eşkıya takiplerinde bulunarak 25. Dağ Alayı 3. Taburu, bilahare 57. Dağ Alayı 3. Taburu, en son 67. Dağ Alayı 1. Taburlarıyla 1940 Ağustos’unda Yarbay olarak Hekimhan Askerlik Şubesine, 1941 Aralık ayında Elaziz Askerlik Şubesine, 1943 Kânunusani ayında Karapınar Askerlik Şubesine, 1943 Ağustos’unda, 41. Tümen 19. Piyade Alayı 1. Muavinliğine iltihak ettim. 14 Ağustos 1944’te 19. Alay Komutanlık vekâletim tasdik edildi. 1944 Ağustos’unda Albaylığa terfi ettim. 10 Aralık 1945’te Kars Askerlik Şubesine, 1946 Ağustos’unda Sarıkamış Askerlik Daire Başkanlığına tayin, 30 Eylül 1948’te Urfa Askerlik Daire Başkanlığında işe başladım. 3 Ocak 1950’de emekliye ayrılmak için 7. Kolordu Komutanlığına dilekçemi takdim ettim. 23 Ocak’ta Urfa Askerlik Dairesi, Askerlik Dairesini teşkil etmek üzere kadrosuyla Denizli’ye intikal için Urfa’dan 3 Mayıs 1950’de Denizli Askerlik Dairesinden emekliye ayrılmış olduğum halde ayrıldım. 36 senelik askerlik hayatımı tertemiz kapadığım için Allah’a yüz bin hamd ve şükürler ederim. Cenab-ı Hak Türk milletine, hükümetine, devletine asla zeval vermesin. Bakiye-i ömrümü her türlü siyasi entrikalara ve başka memuriyet ve hizmetlere bulaşmadan, hükümetim, vatan hizmetine davet edinceye ve ölünceye kadar sükûnetle, milletin namuslu muti bir ferdi olarak elimden gelirse insani hidematta bulunarak geçirmek isterim. Allah muvaffak buyursun, Âmin. 1950’de Fariza-i Haccı da ifa ettim. Elhamdülillah. Devamı Delailin sonunda ve cep defterimde. Emekli Albay, İbrahim Hulûsi Yahyagil Elaziz Asliye Hukuk Mahkemesinde 12/09/1955 gün ve 762-871 sayılı ilâmı ile soyadı “YAHYAGİL” olarak tashih edilmiştir. (Esasen ailemiz “YAHYAZADE” unvanı ile kuvvetli bir soya sahip idi, ancak soyadı alınırken o zamanki memurların hatasıyla esas soyadı kabul olunmamıştı.) Refikam Hâlise hanımın irtihali 18 Şaban 1388 ve 9 Kasım 1968 Cumartesi günü saat 19:39’ da defni Harput türbe yakınına 10 Kasım 1968 Pazar günü saat 12:30 ile saat 13:00 arasında. Mevlam garik-i rahmet eyleye, âmin. Zevci ve amcası oğlu İbrahim Hulûsi Yahyagil Risale-i Nur’un doğuş ve neşir yıllarında önemli hizmetleri bulunan saff-ı evvel talebelerden Albay Hulusi Yahyagil’i vefatının yıl dönümünde rahmetle anıyoruz. Risale-i Nur’da Hulusi Bey unvanı ile anılan Hulusi Yahyagil, Said Nursî ile ilk tanışmasından itibaren Risale-i Nur’un doğuş ve neşir yıllarında önemli hizmetleri bulunan saff-ı evvel talebeler, diğer bir ifade ile Barla Sıddıkları arasında yer almıştır. Hulusi Yahyagil kimdir? Barla sıddıklarından olan Hulusi Bey, 1896 yılında Elazığ/Harput’ta dünyaya gelmiştir. Hulusi Yahyagil, ilk tahsilini Elaziz Çarşı Camii imamından almış. Sonra Elaziz Askerî Rüştiyesi’ne kaydolmuştur. Askerî lisedeyken üç günde bir Kur’ân’ı hatmetmiş. 1915’te Çanakkale Savaşı’nda bulunmuş. Albay İbrahim Hulusi Yahyagil, Harp okulu mezunu, Çanakkale ve Kurtuluş Savaşı gazisi, dinî ve manevî ilimlere aşina ve Bediüzzaman Said Nursî’nin ifadesiyle “yüksek bir mertebe olan imamlık şerefiyle şereflenen” bir zattır. Bediüzzaman ile 1928’de Eğirdir’e tayin edildiğinde tanışmıştır. Bediüzzaman’ın ifadeleriyle Mektubat’ın çoğu, Lem’alar’ın bazıları ve Sözler’in son kısmı Hulusi Ağabey’in iştiyak ve gayreti ve çok yerinde pek önemli sorularının cevapları olarak kaydedilmiştir. Özellikle “ilmin anahtarı” olan sorularıyla Mektubat başta olmak üzere, pek çok hakikatin vücut bulmasına vesile olmuştur. Bediüzzaman, onu “Nur’un birinci talebesi” olarak adlandırmakta ve diğer talebelerine örnek göstermektedir. Nur hizmetindeki yeri Bediüzzaman, Hulusi Yahyagil’in Nur hizmetindeki yerini şöyle belirtmiştir: “''Hulûsi Bey, benim yegâne manevî evlâdım ve medar-ı tesellîm ve hakikî vârisim ve bir dehâ-yı nuranî sahibi olacağı muhtemel olan biraderzadem Abdurrahman’ın vefatından sonra, Hulûsi aynen yerine geçip o merhumdan beklediğim hizmeti, onun gibi ifâya başlamasıyla ve ben onu görmeden epey zaman evvel Sözler’i yazarken, onun aynı vazifesiyle muvazzaf bir şahs-ı mânevî bana muhatap olmuşcasına, ekseriyet-i mutlaka ile temsilâtım onun vazifesine ve mesleğine göre olmuştur. Demek oluyor ki, bu şahsı, Cenâb-ı Hak bana hizmet-i Kur’ân ve imanda bir talebe, bir muin tayin etmiş. Ben de bilmeyerek onunla onu görmeden evvel konuşuyormuşum, ders veriyormuşum.” Hulusi Ağabey 25 Temmuz 1986’da 91 yaşında vefat etmiştir. Bu vesileyle vefat yıl dönümünde duâlarla anıyoruz. Barla sıddıklarından olan Hulusi Bey, 1896 yılında Elazığ/Harput’ta dünyaya geldi. 25 Temmuz 1986 yılında Elazığ’da vefat etti. Kabri Harput’taki aile mezarlığındadır. Babası Mehmet Efendi de subay olan Hulusi Bey, Kuleli Askerî Lisesi’nden sonra Harp Okuluna devam etti. Burada okurken I. Dünya Savaşı çıkınca Çanakkale ve Kafkas Cephelerinde savaşlara katıldı. Çanakkale Cephesinde üç yerinden (yüzünden, kolundan, göğsünden) yaralandı. 1 Ocak 1916’da Çanakkale’den ayrıldı ve Kafkas Cephesine gitti. Hulusi Bey, I. Dünya Savaşı dolayısıyla yarım kalan eğitimini savaş sonrası tamamlayabildi. 17 Ocak 1928’de Manisa’dan Eğirdir ’e tayini çıktı. Yüzbaşı rütbesiyle görev yaparken 14 Nisan 1929’da Bediüzzaman ile tanıştı. Hayatının sonuna kadar ondan ve eserlerinden ayrılmadı. Bediüzzaman Said Nursî’yi ilk duyduğunda şeyh zanneden Hulusi Bey ona intisap etmek amacıyla birkaç arkadaşıyla beraber ziyaretine gitmişti. Onu götüren Şeyh Mustafa isimli mübarek bir insandı. Ayrıca kafilede Vecelle Hüseyin , Müderris Mustafa , emir eri Mehmet, Demirci ustası da vardı. Barla’ya üçüncü gidişinde Bediüzzaman kolundan tutup odada gezinir gibi yürüdüler. Bu esnada “Kardaşım, ben şeyh değilim, ben imamım, ben imamım; hani İmam-ı Rabbânî, İmam-ı Gazâlî gibi” dedi. 1 Said Nursî’nin “Uzaklığın alâmeti olan mektuplaşmak âdetim değildir, fakat sen yaz” demesi üzerine kendisine mektuplar yazmaya başladı. Bu mektupların çoğu Barla Lâhikası ’nda yer almaktadır. İlmi, irfanı, keskin zekâ ve kavrayışıyla Bediüzzaman’a seçkin bir muhatap oldu. Hulusi Beyin Risâle-i Nur’a intisabı Risâle-i Nur’a önemli bir kuvvet teşkil etmiştir. Bediüzzaman, küçük hizmetleri bile büyük görüyordu. Bunda elbette talebelerini teşvik etmek isteği de vardır. Hulusi Bey’in Eğirdir’den tayini çıkmıştı ve doğuya gidecekti. Üstad’dan ayrılacağı için çok üzülüyordu. Üstad onun çok üzüldüğünü anlamıştı. Bir gün yanına ziyaretine gittiğinde (askerce): “Emrediyorum, merak etmeyeceksin! Üzülmeyeceksin!” dedi. O anda bütün üzüntüsü, gam ve kederi kayboldu. Hulusi Bey 1944’te albaylığa terfi etti ve 1950’de Denizli Askerlik Şubesi Başkanlığı ndan albay rütbesiyle emekli oldu. Hulusi Bey ilk görüşmenin üzerinden yaklaşık yirmi yıl geçtikten sonra 1950’de Bediüzzaman’ı Emirdağ ’da ziyaret etti. Bu görüşmeleri çok hasta olduğu için yirmi dakika kadar sürdü. Bediüzzaman bu görüşmesinde Hulusi Bey’e şunları söyleyecektir: “Şimdi seni bırakmam, ama karşıdaki kahveden gözetliyorlar. Şimdi git. Sana sorarlarsa ‘Duydum da geldim, ama dedikleri gibi değilmiş’ de” diye tembih etti. Hulusi Bey’in bu konudaki yorumu şöyledir: “Bu şekilde söylemekle, hem yalan söyletmiyor. Hem de, tevazuunu gösteriyor. Bu arada beni de korumuş oluyor.” 2 Hulusi Bey’in Üstadla en son görüşmesi ise 1957 yılında yine Emirdağ’da gerçekleşti. Bediüzzaman, Hulusi Bey hakkında “Nurun eskiden hiç sarsılmayan muhlis bir kahramanı, elbette dünyanın geçici, kıymetsiz, fani vaziyetleri karşısında telâş etmez, mağlûp olmaz İnşâallah” demektedir. 3 Bediüzzaman’ın ifadeleriyle Mektubat ’ın çoğu, Lem’alar ’ın bazıları ve Sözler ’in son kısmı Hulusi Bey’in iştiyak ve gayreti ve çok yerinde pek önemli sorularının cevapları olarak kaydedilmiştir. Hulusi Bey, Bediüzzaman’a sorduğu sorularla derya gibi bir ilim-irfan sarayının kapılarının açılmasına vesile olmuştu. Nurların bu ilk aziz talebesi için Bediüzzaman bir mektubunda şunları yazıyordu: “Siz maddî rütbenizden çok yüksek mânevî rütbeniz iktizasıyla ayrı ayrı yerlere gönderiliyorsun. O yerlerin sana ihtiyacı var. Hiç merak etme. Senin Risâletü’n-Nur hakkında mektupların, çok talebe yerinde, senin bedeline hizmet-i Nuriyede çalışıyorlar. Birinciliği daima sana kazandırıyorlar.” 4 Hulusi Bey’in Nur hizmetindeki yeri şöyle belirlenmektedir: “Hulûsi Bey, benim yegâne manevî evlâdım ve medar-ı tesellîm ve hakikî vârisim ve bir dehâ-yı nuranî sahibi olacağı muhtemel olan biraderzadem Abdurrahman’ın vefatından sonra, Hulûsi aynen yerine geçip o merhumdan beklediğim hizmeti, onun gibi ifâya başlamasıyla ve ben onu görmeden epey zaman evvel Sözler’i yazarken, onun aynı vazifesiyle muvazzaf bir şahs-ı mânevî bana muhatap olmuşcasına, ekseriyet-i mutlaka ile temsilâtım onun vazifesine ve mesleğine göre olmuştur. Demek oluyor ki, bu şahsı, Cenâb-ı Hak bana hizmet-i Kur’ân ve imanda bir talebe, bir muin tayin etmiş. Ben de bilmeyerek onunla onu görmeden evvel konuşuyormuşum, ders veriyormuşum.” 5 Ayrıca 27. Mektup olan Lâhikaların meydana gelmesine ve ona başlamasına onun hararetli ve çok halisane mektupları vesile olmuştur. 6 Hulusi Bey’in Nur derslerinin ilk talebesi olmasından sonraki geçen zaman içinde, ordunun mümtaz askerlerinden ve subaylarından birçok bahtiyar kimse Nurlara talebe olmuşlardı. Üstad hayatının son senelerinde Hulusi Beye, “Kardaşım, sen ilk zamanlarda çekirdektin. Şimdi ağaç oldun” demiştir. Haşir Risâlesi ’nin ilk sayfasında ise Üstad Bediüzzaman, ilk talebe ve ilk muhatabına hitaben şöyle diyordu: “Uhrevî kardeşim Hulusi Bey’e hediyemdir.” 7 '''Hulusi Bey Barla’da bir gece Üstadın yanında kalmıştı.' Sabahlara kadar uyumadan ibadet ettiğini, zikir edip tesbih çektiğine şahit olur. Bediüzzaman pek az uyurdu, adeta uyur gibi görünürdü. Hulusi Bey 1916’da Kafkas Cephesinde harpte iken Kerküklü Şeyh Rıza Talebânî ’nin damadının Kadirî tekkesi ndeki odasında asılı duran şu Farisî kıt’ayı almış ve bunu Bediüzzaman’ı tanıdıktan sonra ona göndermişti: Meâlen: “''Ya Resûlallah! Ne olur Ashab-ı Kehf’in köpeği gibi ben de senin ashabının arasında Cennette gireyim. O Cennete gitsin ben Cehenneme, revâ mıdır? O Ashab-ı Kehf’in köpeği, ben senin ashabının köpeğiyim.” Altına da “Beni Nur şakirdleri içinde Ashab-ı Kehf’in kıtmîri gibi kabul buyurun” diye yazmıştı. Bunun üzerine Üstad, gönderdiği cevabında: “İnşâallah sen bu zamanda Ashab-ı Kehf’in birincilerindensin. Biz mektubundan o ibareyi (Kıtmîr) kaldırdık. Sen de kaldır” diye yazmıştı. 8 Hulusi Bey Bediüzzaman Barla’da iken, kendisini iki senede altı defa ziyaret etmiş, Üstad’dan sonra Barla’ya gitmek nasip olmamıştır. Fakat kader 45 yıl sonra tekrar o mübarek beldeye gitmeyi nasip etmişti. 1976 yazında oraları Üstad’sız olarak gezdi. Son olarak 1957’de Emirdağ’da Üstad’ı ziyaretine gittiğinde odasında bütün Risâle-i Nur Külliyatının masasının üzerinde olduğunu görür. Üstad, Hulusi Beye hitaben: “Kardeşim, ben bu risâleleri saklasam belâ ve musîbet gelir. Onun için ne olursa olsun, daima Risâle-i Nur’u yanımda bulunduruyorum” demiştir. Yine son görüşmesinde Hulusi Beye hitaben “Kardeşim, her meselede senden bahsedilir. Her meselede senin adın geçer. Bana sorarlar, bu kimdir? Benim o kadar talebem var ki, yalnız adını duymuşum. O da onlardan biridir” diye cevap verdiğini nakleder. 9 Hulusi Bey, '''1938’de Dersim (Tunceli) hadisesinde görevlendirilmişti.' Ona verilen “İmha !..” idi. Canlı bir şey bırakmadan; genç-ihtiyar, çocuk-kadın ve sâire demeden her şey imha edilecekti. Hulusi Bey kıt’a komutanı olduğu için en zor görevi de ona vermişlerdi. “'Sen piyadesin, seni topla takviye etmek gerektir'” dediler. Bunun üzerine Hulusi Bey’i müthiş bir üzüntü kapladı. Üstadına durumunu yazıp nasıl sorsun ki? Ama Hz. Üstad, onun bu üzüntüsünü uzaktan hissetmişti. Tam babasıyla vedalaşmıştı ki hizmet erinin koşarak getirdiği mektubu okuyunca hayretler içinde kaldı. Üstad, mektubu Kastamonu’dan Ürgüp Müftüsü olan kardeşi Abdülmecid vasıtasıyla gönderiyordu: “'Hulusi’nin bir gailesi var, diye hissediyorum. Merak etmesin. Risâle-i Nur’un şakirdlerine inayet ve rahmet, nezaret ve himayet ederler. Dünyanın meşakkatleri madem sevap verir, geçerler; o musîbetlere karşı sabır içinde, şükür ile metanetle mukabele edilmek gerekir. Hem o, hem sizler, bütün duâlarımda ve kazançlarımda benimle berabersiniz'.” 10 Hulusi Bey görev bölgesine gittiğinde bölge halkı dağlara, mağaralara çekilmişlerdi. Rahmet-i İlâhîye yardımına yetişmişti. Onu elini kana bulaşmadan kurtarmıştı. Mektubat’taki birçok soruyu Hulusi Bey sormuştur. Üstadla ilk görüşmesinden sonraki mektuplaşmalarıyla Mektubat adlı risâlenin yazılmasına sebep olmuştur. Bazen başkalarının sorduğu soruları o da Üstad’a sorardı. Hulusi Bey, Eskişehir hapsine çok üzülmüştü. O olayı ikinci bir Şeyh Said olayı gibi göstermek istemişlerdi. Hulusi Bey bir müşkili olduğunda aradan bir kaç gün geçmeden ilk gelen mektupla o müşkülünün halledildiğini belirtir. Bediüzzaman bir mektubunda Hulusi Beye şunları yazar: “''Aziz kardeşim, beni merak etmeyiniz, inâyet-i Rabbaniye devam ediyor. Maişet cihetinde kanaat ve iktisat beni ihtiyaçtan kurtarıyor. Sakın bir şey gönderme. Sen altı yedi nefse bakıyorsun; benim yarım nefsim var. Sen beni değil, ben seni düşünmeliyim. Sabri’nin mektubu ona yetişmemiş. Sen ve Hulûsi, benim her bir amel-i uhrevîmde hissedarsınız. Mâh-ı Ramazan’da kazanç bire bindir. Siz de bana duânızla yardım ediniz.” 11 Hulusi Bey önceleri Muhammed Küfrevî ’ye bağlıydı. Bu maneviyât rehberinin halifelerinden Alvarlı Muhammed Efendiyle irtibatları vardı. Hulûsi Bey, bir mektubunda geçmişiyle ilgili şunları anlatır: “Taharrî-i hakikat ile ömür geçirirken, mukadderat bu âsi biçareyi de beş sene evvel Şah-ı Nakşibend Hazretlerinden Muhammed Küfrevî Hazretlerine doğru açılan tarik-i Nakşibendîye idhal eylemişti. Sonra, muvakkat bir küsuf neticesi olarak yol kaybolmuş, zulmet ve dikenler içinde kalınmış iken, nurlu Sözler’inizle zulmetten nura, girdaptan selâmete, felâketten saadete çıktım.” 12 Daha sonraki yıllarda Hulûsi Bey’in, Alvarlı ile mektuplaşmaları ve görüşmesi olmuştur. Alvarlı, Osmanlıca olarak neşredilen divanındaki bir şiirinde, Bediüzzaman Said Nursî’den şu mısralarında bahsetmektedir: “Kur’ân emriyledir her harekâtı / Ehl-i tevhid olan cana can kurban / Cenâb-ı Allah’tan diler kavmini / Ehl-i tevhid olan cana can kurban / Muhabbetullahtır dilde iradı / Ehl-i tevhid olan cana can kurban / Tevhid eder her dem ezelde Said” Hulusi Bey’in Risâle-i Nur ve Üstad hakkında şiirler yazdığını da biliyoruz. Dipnotlar: 1- A.V. Ünlü, Bediüzzaman’ın ilk Talebelerinden Dinlediklerim, s. 50-51. 2- A.V.Ünlü, aynı eser, s. 52-53. 3- Son Şahitler 1. Cild s. 318. 4- Barla Lâhikası, s. 165. 5- Barla Lâhikası, s. 49-50. 6- Barla Lâhikası, s. 51. 7- Son Şahitler, c. 1, s. 316. 8- Son Şahitler, c. 1, s. 325-326. 9- Son Şahitler, c. 1, s. 327. 10- Kastamonu Lâhikası, s. 10. 11- Barla Lâhikası, 164. 12- Barla Lâhikası, s. 64. Hulusi Yahyagil (1896-1986) Albay İbrahim Hulusi Yahyagil, Harp okulu mezunu, Çanakkale ve Kurtuluş Savaşı gazisi, dinî ve manevî ilimlere aşina ve Bediüzzaman Said Nursi’nin ifadesiyle “yüksek bir mertebe olan imamlık şerefiyle şereflenen” bir zattır. 1928’de Eğirdir’e tayin edildiğinde, Bediüzzaman’ın Barla’da olduğunu öğrenince ziyaretine gider. Bediüzzaman ile tanışması bu şekilde olur. Üstad Eğirdir’e yazdığı bir mektubunda, “Sözler”i yazdığı esnada, misalleri çoğunlukla askerlikten vermesinin sırrını açıklarken Hulusi Bey’e işaret eder: “'İşte seni gurursuz bildiğim için bu sırrı sana açıklıyorum. Şöyle ki: Ben Sözler’i yazarken ihtiyarsız olarak ekser temsilatı, şuunat-ı askeriye nevinden zuhur ediyordu. Ben hayret ediyordum, sebebini bulamıyordum. Sonra hatırıma geldi ki, belki istikbalde şu Sözler’i hakkıyla anlayacak, kabul edip hırz-ı can edecek en mühim talebeleri askeriyeden yetişecek. Onun için böyle yazmaya mecbur oluyorum diye düşünüp o kahraman askerleri bekliyordum. İşte mağrur olma, şükret! Sen o askerlerden bahtiyar birisin ki, evvel yetiştin'.” Üstad Hazretlerinin yeğeni Abdurrahman’ın vefatı üzerine, Üstadın hüzünlü rahmet-i İlâhiye Hulusi Bey gibi kabiliyetli birisini karşısına çıkarmakla tedavi eder. Üstad bunu şöyle ifade eder: “'Hulusi Bey, benim yegâne manevî evladım ve medar-ı tesellim ve hakikî vârisim ve bir deha-i nurani sahibi olacağı muhtemel olan biraderzadem Abdurrahman’ın vefatından sonra, Hulusi aynen yerine geçip o merhumdan beklediğim hizmeti, onun gibi ifaya başlamasıyla ve ben onu görmeden epey zaman evvel Sözler’i yazarken, onun aynı vazifesiyle muvazzaf bir şahs-ı manevî bana muhatap olmuşçasına, ekseriyet-i mutlakayla temsilatım onun vazifesine ve mesleğine göre olmuştur. Demek oluyor ki, bu şahsı, Cenab-ı Hak bana hizmet-i Kur’ân ve imanda bir talebe, bir muin tayin etmiş. Ben de bilmeyerek onunla onu görmeden evvel konuşuyormuşum, ders veriyormuşum.” İbrahim Hulusi Yahyagil, 1896 yılında Ramazan’ın birinci günü Elazığ’ın Kestik köyünde dünyaya gelir. Hulusi Bey, ilk tahsilini Elaziz Çarşı Camii imamından alır. Sonra Elaziz Askeri Rüştiyesi’ne kaydolur. Askerî lisedeyken üç günde bir Kur’ân’ı hatmeder. Harbiye’deyken Birinci Dünya Savaşı çıkar. Hulusi Bey’de on sekiz yaşında bir teğmen adayı olarak orduya katılır. 1915’te Çanakkale Savaşında bulunur. Hulusi Ağabey, 1929’da Ustad’la ilk kez Barla’da görüşür. Daha ilk görüşmede Üstad Hazretleri Hulusi Bey’e; “'''Kardeşim ben şeyh değilim, imamım. İmam-ı Rabbanî, İmam-ı Gazalî gibi ben de bir imamım!”der. Hulusi Bey daha sonra bu hadiseyi anlatırken; “İşte bu ilk sohbette benim gönlüm, artık hakikat ateşiyle tutuşmaya başladı. Meseleyi kavradım. O zatın nasıl bir vazifeyle muvazzaf olduğunu anladım. Bütün kalbimle ona teslim oldum. İmanî ve Kur’ânî olan hizmet yoluna ben de girdim.” der. Hulusi Bey Üstadının yanına gidemediği zamanlarda mektuplar yazardı. Bu mektuplar iletişim aracı olduğu gibi aynı zamanda eğitim ve irşad vasıtasıdır. Üstad Hazretleri Hulusi Bey’e yazdığı bir mektubun başında “Sevgili Kardeşim” der ve bu tabiri yalnız Hulusi Bey için kullanmıştır. Hulusi Bey, emekli olur olmaz ilk iş olarak sakal bırakıp Emirdağ’da bulunan Üstad’ı ziyarete gider. Bu ziyaretini şöyle anlatır. “'Eğirdir’den ayrıldıktan, yani 6 Ekim 1930’dan yirmi yıl sonra Üstadı Emirdağ’da ziyaret ettim. Bu yirmi yıl sonraki ziyarette yanında yirmi dakika kalabildim.'” Üstad Hazretleri bu ziyaret esnasında Hulusi Ağabey’e ayrıca, “''Beni zehirlemeye çalışıyorlar. Evvelce bir rovelver taşıyordum, şimdi iki rovelver taşıyorum. Şimdi şu anlarda hayatımı muhafaza etmek çok büyük ve ehemmiyetli bir meseledir!” der. Hulusi Ağabey içeri girdiğinde Risale-i Nur Külliyatı’nın masanın üstünde olduğunu, en üstte de Mektubat bulunduğunu müşahede eder. Üstad bir ara: “Kardeşim, ben bu Risaleleri saklasam, bela ve musibet gelir. Onun için ne olursa olsun, daima Risale-i Nur’u yanımda bulunduruyorum.” der. Adeta maddi hayatı korumak için nasıl silah gerekliyse, manevî hayatı korumak için de Risale-Nur’un vazgeçilmez olduğunu ifade etmektedir. Bu ziyaret esnasında Üstad Hulusi Bey’in sakalını sıvazlayıp dua eder. Hulusi Bey ayrılıp terminale giderken Üstad arkasından Mustafa Sungur’u gönderir. “Hulusi’ye söyle, kendisinden ayrıldığım yirmi gün gibi olmuş” der. Hulusi Ağabey de aynı halet-i ruhiye içindedir. “Aynen benim için de Üstad’dan ayrıldığım sanki yirmi gün gibi olmuştur.” der. Böylece gerçek dostlar arasında zahirî ayrılığın bir kıymeti olmadığı bir kere daha ortaya çıkar. Bir defasında Hulusi Bey’e “''Yirmi sene Ustad’ı görmemeye nasıl tahammül ettiniz?'” denildiğinde: “Biz hiç ayrılmadık ki!” cevabını verir ve avucunu açarak: “'Üstad Hazretleri bizi avucunun içi gibi müşahede eder ve müşküllerimize sormadan cevap verirdi'.”der. Üstad Barla Lahikası’nda buna şöyle işaret eder: “''Mabeynimizdeki münasebet ve uhuvvet halis ve lillah için olduğundan, zaman ve mekânla mukayyet olmaz. Bir şehir, bir vilayet, bir memleket, belki küre-i arz, belki dünya, belki âlem-i vücut iki hakiki dost için, bir meclis hükmündedir. Böyle dostluk ve kardeşliğin firakı yok, hep visaldir. Fani, mecazî, dünyevî dostluklar sahipleri düşünsün, bize ne!” Hulusi Ağabey Nurlara bütün benliğiyle sarılıp “Nur’un birinci talebesi” olur. Özellikle “ilmin anahtarı” olan sorularıyla Mektubat başta olmak üzere, pek çok hakikatin vücut bulmasına vesile olur. Hulusi Ağabey 26 Temmuz 1986’ da Elazığ’da Rahmet-i Rahman’a kavuşur. Allah ondan razı olsun. Bir Talebe: İbrahim Hulusi Yahyagil Hakan GÜLERCE İstanbul Üniversitesi İbrahim Hulusi Yahyagil, 1895 yılında Elazığ Harput’ta doğmuştur. Birinci Dünya Savaşı’nda, Kafkas ve Çanakkale savaşlarına katılmış olup 1950 yılında Albay rütbesi ile emekliye ayrılmıştır. Said Nursi’nin ilk talebelerindendir. Nursi’yi ilk defa 14 Nisan 1929 yılında yüzbaşı rütbesi ile Eğirdir’de muvazzaf subay iken Barla’da ziyaret etmiştir. Risale-i Nur’da Hulusi Bey unvanı ile anılan Yahyagil, Nursi ile ilk tanışmasından itibaren ona talebe olan ve Risale-i Nur’un doğuş ve neşir yıllarında önemli hizmetleri bulunan saff-ı evvel talebeler, diğer bir ifade ile Barla Sıddıkları arasında yer alır. Onu yakından tanımak için Barla Lahikası çok önemli bir kaynaktır. Hulusi Bey, Nursi’yi ilk ziyaretini ona yazdığı bir mektubunda şöyle kaleme alır: Tâ küçük yaştan beri lûtf-u Hakla Kur’ân’ın hakikatine merak etmiş ve taharrî-i hakikat yolunda bulunmuş. Nihayet aradığımı Eğirdir’de Üstad-ı Muhteremimin neşre vasıta olduğu Sözler ünvanlı nurlarda bulmuşumdur.1 Görüldüğü gibi çocukluğundan beri hep bir arayış içinde olan ve arkadaşlarının da şahitliği ile ilmi, zekâsı ve kavrama gücü keskin olan Hulusi Bey, Risale-i Nur’u okuması ile birlikte biriktirdiği bütün sorularına cevap bulmuştur. Nursi’yi ziyaret konusunda çok imkânı olmayan Hulusi Bey, ona yazdığı mektuplar ile soru sorma ve kendi hissiyatını aktarma imkânı bulmuştur. Onun mektuplarındaki sorulara verilen cevaplarla Risale-i Nur’un önemli bir kısmı, özellikle Mektubat isimli eser, ortaya çıkmıştır. Kırk üç adet mektubu da Nursi tarafından Barla Lahikası isimli esere dâhil edilmiştir. Bu karşılaşma ve ardından Risale-i Nur’a talebe olma, Hulusi Bey’in manevi hayatında çok büyük inkılaplara sebep olmuştur. Adeta yeniden doğan Hulusi Bey, bu yeniden doğuşu ve Risale-i Nur’a hizmet etmenin verdiği huzuru ve mutluluğu, Nursi’ye yazdığı bir mektubunda çok veciz bir şekilde kaleme almıştır: Bu buluş, beni evvelemirde çirkâbdan selâmete, felâketten saâdete, zulmetten nura çıkardığı için, Nurlara ve Hazret-i Kur’ân’a ve bu nurların izn-i Hakla nâşiri, mübelliği, vâizi, dellâlı olan Üstadıma o andan itibaren ruhumda lâyetezelzel bir muhabbet ve bir alâka ve bir merbutiyyet hasıl olmuştur. Yüz bin kere hamd ve şükürler olsun. Nurlarla alâkadar olduğum zamanlarda, dünyevî bütün lezzetlerin fevkinde büyük bir zevk ve havâssımda azîm bir şevk hissediyorum.2 Hulusi Yahyagil’in Risale-i Nur hizmetindeki yerini ve önemini bize en güzel şekilde anlatan ifadeleri yine Risale-i Nur’un içerisinde buluyoruz. Said Nursi, Barla Lahikası isimli eserinde hem diğer talebelerine, hem de gelecek nesillere örnek olması için ‘’Hulusi Bey’e Hitabdır’’ başlığı altında kaleme aldığı mektubunda şu ifadelere yer verir: Ben Sözleri yazarken ihtiyarsız olarak ekser temsilâtı, şuûnât-ı askeriye nev’inde zuhur ediyordu. Ben hayret ediyordum, neden böyle yazıyorum? Sebebini bulamıyorum. Sonra hatırıma geldi ki, belki istikbalde şu Sözler’i hakkıyla anlayacak, kabul edip hırz-ı cân edecek en mühim talebeleri askerîyeden yetişecek. Onun için böyle yazmaya mecbur oluyorum, düşünüp o kahraman askerleri bekliyordum. İşte mağrur olma, şükret; sen o askerlerden bahtiyar birisisin ki, evvel yetiştin. Yirmi dört adet Sözleri meşâgil-i dünyeviye içinde yazmaklığın, benim bu hüsn-ü zannımı teyid etti.3 Nursi, Risale-i Nur’daki asker temsillerinin hikmeti üzerine düşünürken, Hulusi Yahyagil’in şahsında askeriyeden çok önemli talebelerinin olacağına işaret eder. Gerçekten de Nursi’nin hayat serüveninde askerlerle kurduğu ilişki dikkate değerdir. Örneğin, ihlasta, samimiyette birinciliği bırakmayan talebesi Albay Hulusi Bey bir askerdir. Risale-i Nur okuduğu için mahkemede ifade verirken can veren, Bediüzzaman’ın ona “istikamet şehidi” dediği Binbaşı Asım Bey de bir askerdir. Yine Yüzbaşı Refet Barutçu da Mehmet Kayalar da Bediüzzaman’ın asker talebeleri arasında yer alır. Bu isimler gibi daha birçok isim zikredilebilir. Burada dikkat edilmesi gereken bir husus da, Said Nursi’nin talebeleri ile kurmuş olduğu ilişkidir. Bu en güzel Hulusi Bey’de tecessüm etmiştir. Hakiki ihlas ve samimiyetin olduğu yerde, zaman ve mekân kavramı incelmekte ve sınırlar kalkmaktadır. Hatta ihlas sırrı ile dünyada veya ahirette bulunan iki talebe bile tefani hakikati ile hakiki bir ayrılık yaşamamaktadırlar. Hulusi Yahyagil'in, Said Nursi’yi Barla’da altı defa ziyaret ettiği bilinmektedir. Bu kadar az görüşmelerine rağmen yine de Risale-i Nur’un birinci talebeliğini elinden bırakmamıştır ve önemli risalelerin yazılmasına mektupları ile vesile olmuştur. Nursi, onu “Nur’un birinci talebesi” olarak adlandırmakta ve diğer talebelerine örnek göstermektedir. Hulusi Bey, sadece Nur’un birinci talebesi olmakla kalmayıp bu birinciliği ömrünün sonuna kadar da muhafaza etmiştir. Onun Said Nursi’den cismani ayrılığı aslında mecazi bir ayrılıktır. O hakikatte, Nursi ile her zaman beraberdir. Nursi mektubunda Hulusi Bey’e şu satırları yazmaktadır: Günde iki def’a seni yanımda hayalen ihzar ediyorum. Sen dahi Yirmi dört saatte iki def’a, Sözler vasıtasıyla Üstadınızla sohbet ediniz.4 Nursi’nin mektubundaki bu ifadelere, Hulusi Bey’in cevabı şöyle olmuştur: Mâziyi hal yerine koyarak, derin mânâlı, şirin sohbetinizi bir kere daha şevkle dinlemiş oldum. Zâten ben o vakitlerin mâzide kalmasına razı değilim; her vakit hal gibi mütalâa ediyorum. Mâzi, hal, müstakbel-bunlar da itibarî birer taksim değil mi? Ehl-i zevk için bu taksime ihtiyaç kalmıyor.5 Bu satırlar, birbirini Allah için seven iki insanın arasında mesafelerin nasıl kalktığını gösteren en iyi örneklerden birisidir. Yine bu satırları teyit eden diğer bir hadise ise, 1930 yılından 1950 yılına kadar yüz yüze cismen görüşemeyen Hulusi Bey ve Said Nursi, 1950 yılında yirmi yıl sonra birbirlerini gördüklerinde, ikisi de sanki yirmi gündür birbirlerini görmüyorlarmış gibi olduklarını itiraf etmişlerdir. Said Nursi, bu birliğin sadece Hulusi Bey ile beraber olmadığını, belki istikbalde gelecek talebelerine de örnek olması açısından Emirdağ Lahikası’nda şu satırları yazmaktadır: Risale-i Nur’un herbir kitabı bir Said’dir. Siz hangi kitaba baksanız, benimle karşı karşıya görüşmekten on defa ziyade hem fâidelenir, hem hakikî bir surette benimle görüşmüş olursunuz.6 Hulusi Bey, hizmet hayatı boyunca, Risale-i Nur’un en temel esaslarından olan ihlas, samimiyet ve sadakat abidesi olagelmiştir. Risale-i Nur’a muhatap olma noktasında zeki ve ciddi bir talebe olmuştur. Hayatında yaşadığı bütün zorluklara bu meziyetleri ile dayanabilmiştir. Hem hizmet, hem askerlik hayatında ve hem de kendi özel dünyasında yaşadığı sıkıntılara dayanma konusunda Said Nursi, Barla Lahikası’nda, ona şu satırları yazmıştır: Nurun eskiden beri hiç sarsılmayan muhlis bir kahramanı elbette dünyanın geçici, kıymetsiz, fâni vaziyetleri karşısında telâş etmez, mağlûp olmaz inşallah.7 Hulusi Bey, ömrünün sonuna kadar Risale-i Nur hizmetinden ayrılmamış, hizmetle ördüğü bir asra yakın hayatını son nefesine kadar bu yola adamış, örnek ve müstesna bir insan olarak Risale-i Nur tarihinde yerini almıştır. Özellikle Elazığ’da onun ikindi dersleri meşhur olmuştur. Hulusi Bey, 25 Temmuz 1986’da 91 yaşında Elazığ’da vefat etmiş ve Harput’ta defnedilmiştir. Vefatının ardından bugüne kadar her yılın Temmuz ayı içerisinde Elazığ’da Nur talebeleri tarafından düzenlenen bir mevlid ile yâd edilmektedir. 1 Said Nursi, Barla Lahikası, 2004, İstanbul, Söz Basım Yayın, s. 106. 2 A.g.e. s.106. 3 A.g.e. s.347. 4 Said Nursi, Barla Lahikası, 2010, Ankara, İhlas Nur Neşriyat, s.288. Müsbet Hareket Sayısı Yıl: 2016 Sayı: 1 5 Said Nursi, Barla Lahikası, 2004, İstanbul, Söz Basım Yayın, s.108. 6 Said Nursi, Emirdağ Lahikası, 2004, İstanbul, Söz Basım Yayın, s. 577. 7 Said Nursi, Barla Lahikası, 2004, İstanbul, Söz Basım Yayın, s. 393. SEYYİD HULUSİ YAHYAGİL (1895- l986) “Biz kapısının eşiğinde duracağız. Sebatla bekleyeceğiz. Mutlaka bir gün bir vesileyle açılır. Şayet kapı yine açılmazsa o kapıda sesi ünsiyet etmiş birisinin sesiyle o kapıyı çalar, sesleniriz. Tabir caiz ise askeriyedeki protokoller gibi. Misal; Veysel Karânî, Abdülkadir-i Geylanî Hazretleri gibi sesleri beğenilmiş zatların münacatları ile o kapıyı çalacağız.” (Seyyid Hulusi Yahyagil) Çoğumuz, işlerimizin yoğunluğunu, günlük meşgalemizin çokluğunu, dünyalık vazifelerimizin yükünü bahane ederek Cenâbı Hakk’a karşı olan görevlerimizi yerine getirmekte gafil davranıyoruz. Bunun yanlış bir davranış olduğunu bile bile bunca bahane üreten nefsimizin oyunlarına düşmekten kendimizi bir türlü kurtaramıyoruz. Çünkü insanın nefsin hile ve desiselerinden korunması için ciddi bir terbiye görmesi gerekir. Bu terbiye de ancak bir Allah dostuna ve onun gönül verdiği davasına zahiren ve batınen kemali hizmetle mümkün olur. Yani büyüklerle olan rabıtası kişiyi gün-be-gün adeta pişirerek nefs, şeytan ve onların avanelerine karşı daha dirençli hale gelir. Nefs ile mücadele ve mücahede çok zorlu bir iştir. Bu yüzdendir ki bu noktada başarı gösterebilmiş kişi sayısı oldukça azdır. Çünkü bizi hayırla bile kandırabilen bir varlıkla karşı karşıyayız. İbni Ataullah İskenderî Hazretleri; “Sen nefsine bu kadar silah ve mühimmatı verdikten sonra onunla savaşmaya kalkıyorsun. Bundan daha büyük ahmaklık olur mu?” buyurarak onun hile ve oyunlarından emin olunamayacağını bize anlatmaya çalışmış, onun, ancak onu iyi tanıyan ve onunla olan mücadelesini bi-iznillah kazanmış bir zatın himmeti ve nazarıyla istenilen sınırlar içerisinde tutulabileceğini bize haber vermiştir. Meselenin böyle olduğunu büyüklerin hayatlarını tetkik ettiğimizde daha iyi görebiliyoruz. İşte dünyevi meşgalesinin yoğunluğuna, hatta işi gereği kendi hür iradesiyle istediği zaman hareket etmesi bile mümkün olmamasına rağmen; nefsin arzu ve isteklerine gem vurabilmiş, Bediüzzaman Hazretleri ile hayatı boyunca sadece altı kez görüşmesine karşın ömrünü istikamet üzere geçirmiş bir zatı, bu ay bize ayrılan bu sayfadan siz değerli okuyucularımıza anlatmaya çalışacağız. Albay Hulusi Yahyagil. 1895 yılında Elazığ’da dünyaya geldi. Henüz yirmi yaşında bir delikanlı iken Birinci Dünya Savaşı’na katıldı, Çanakkale ve Kafkas Cepheleri’nde savaştı. Bu savaş yüzünden yarım kalan tahsilini 1925 yılında tamamlayarak harbiyeden mezun oldu. Alaylı bir zabit (mektep görmeden ordu içinde yetişmiş subay) olan babası Yahyazade Mehmet Efendi’nin subay oğlu olarak ordudaki görevine başladı. Talebesi olduğu Bediüzzaman Said Nursi Hazretleri, Şeyh Said hadiseleri sebebiyle 1925 yılında önce Burdur’a ardından Isparta ve Barla’ya sürüldü. Üstad burada sekiz yıl kaldı ve Risale-i Nur’un büyük bir bölümünü burada yazdı. Hulusi Efendi de 1928 yılında Isparta/Eğridir’e tayin oldu. Bu tarihlerde bir yüzbaşıdır ve Isparta’ya gelişinden takriben bir yıl sonra Üstad’la tanışır. Tanışması da biraz ilginçtir aslında. Cami cemaatinden, Şeyh Mustafa adıyla bilinen meczup bir zat, müteaddin kereler kendisine; “Senin derdinin dermanı Barla’da. Orada bir zat var, onu ziyaret et!” der ve kendi el yazısı ile çoğalttığı bir Risale’yi okuması için verir. Hulusi Bey el yazısının karmaşık olması hasebiyle bu nüshadan pek fazla istifade edemese de en kısa zamanda Üstad’ı görmeye gider. Bu ilk ziyaretlerinde Üstad'ın yanında epey kalmış ve görüşmeleri de oldukça uzun sürmüştür. Bu görüşmeden ve yapılan sohbetten oldukça etkilenen merhum Hulusi Bey, bu günleri ve Üstad’la tanışmasını anlatırken; “Hayatımda bir inkılâb oldu.” diye belirtir. Kendileri, bu tarihten sonra artık Risale-i Nur’un hizmet dairesi içine girmiş ve gece gündüz durmadan risale yazıp çoğaltmaya başlamıştır. Bu ilk ziyaretten sonra Eğridir’de kaldığı iki yıl içerisinde Barla’ya beş defa daha gider. Bu geliş gidişlerde Üstad’ın birçok kerametine şahit olmuştur. Bediüzzaman Hazretleri bir defasında; “Kardeşim! Uzaklığın alameti olan mektuplaşmak, âdetim değildir. Fakat sen yazabilirsin.” diyerek aralarındaki irtibatın mektupla da sürebileceğini ifade etmiş o da görevi sebebiyle gittiği her yerden aklına takılanları yahut kendisine sorulan soruları üstadına bildirmiştir. Bu mektuplaşma o kadar güzel bir netice vermiştir ki bundan sadece kendisi istifade etmekle kalmamış, bugün binlerce insanın okuduğu, Üstad’ın “Mektubat” adlı eserinin oluşmasına büyük katkı sağlamıştır. Tayini bir müddet sonra Eğridir’den Konya-Karapınar’a çıkar ve böylece Üstad’ın yanından ve sohbet halkasından uzaklaşmak zorunda kalır. Başlangıçta da ifade etmeye çalıştığım gibi bazı kararlar insanın elinde olmuyor. Tabii memuriyet işte. Tayin edildiğiniz bölgeye gitmek zorundasınız. Bu tayinlerden birinde de memleketi olan Elazığ’a vazifelendirilir ve tabur komutanı olarak görev yapar. Burada görev yaparken kamuoyunda “Dersim İsyanı” olarak bilinen hadise cereyan eder. 1938 yılında meydana gelen hadisede isyanı bastırmak için görevlendirilen birlikler arasında Yarbay Hulusi Bey ve askerleri de vardır. Oraya sevk edildiklerinde hadise neticelenmek üzeredir. Ancak merkezi hükumet bu isyanı bastırmak ve ayaklanmanın bir daha başlamasını önlemek için gereken her şeyi yapmak istemektedir. İsyan denilen şeyin aslında birkaç dağ köyünün vergi vermemekte direnmesi olduğunu ise olayın canlı şahitlerinden yıllar sonra öğreniyoruz. Çok basit bir-iki önlemle noktalanabilecek olaylar kısa zamanda umumileşmiş ve adı bile değiştirilip Tunceli olan Dersim alev alev yanmaya başlamıştı. Ancak Hulusi Bey’e verilen emir ise gayet nettir: Külliyen İmha!.. Tabii şuurlu bir Müslümanın suçlu ile suçsuzu ayırt etmeden, adeta kurunun yanında yaşın da yanabileceği topluca bir cezalandırmaya rıza göstermesi mümkün değildir. Birliğinin bir takım ağır silahlarla da teçhiz edilip, bölgeye gönderilmesi sırasında adeta bunalmış ve içindeki sıkıntı bir türlü yatışmamıştı. Hatta öyle ki ömrünü bu vicdan azabıyla geçirmektense istifa etmeyi bile düşünmüştü. İşte tam bu sıralarda emir eri kendisine bir mektup verir. Bu, Kastamonu’da sürgünde bulunan Bediüzzaman’ın, yazıp önce Isparta'daki bir arkadaşına, oradan Nevşehir-Ürgüp'te müftülük yapan kardeşi Abdülmecid Ünlükul’a, Abdülmecid Efendi’nin de zarfını değiştirip çeşitli vesilelerle kendisine ulaştırdığı mektuptur. Mektupta şu ifadeler yer almaktadır: “Hulusi’nin bir hüznü, bir gailesi var olduğunu hissediyorum. Merak etmesin, Risale-i Nur şakirtlerine inayet ve rahmet-i ilâhiye nezaret eder. Dünyaya ait meşakkatler madem sevap verir geçerler, o musibetlere karşı sabır içinde şükürle, metanetle mukabele edilmek gerektir. Sen ve Hulusi bütün dualarımda ve kazançlarımda berabersiniz.” Bu mektubu okuduktan sonra içindeki sıkıntıdan kurtulup rahat bir nefes alan ve istifa fikrinden tamamen vaz geçen Hulusi Efendi bu harekâta katılır. Meselenin nasıl neticelendiğini ise kendi ağzından dinleyelim: “Mektup bana büyük bir teselli verdi, nefes aldım. İsyan bölgesine vardık. Çok uzak mesafelerden birbirimize tek-tük birkaç mermi attıksa da hiç kimseye bir şey olmadı. Kimsenin burnu kanamadı. Döndük dolaştık, kimseyi bulamadık. Bölgeyi terk etmiş, mağaralara çekilmişlerdi. Allah yardımımıza yetişti. Elimizi kirletmeden ve kana bulaştırmadan bizi kurtardı ve muhafaza etti.” Efendisi’nin dualarıyla bir sıkıntıyı daha atlatmış ve bu tarihten sonra, albay olarak emekliye ayrıldığı 1950 yılına kadar mesleğine devam etmiştir. Emekli olduktan sonra memleketi Elazığ’da ikamet etmiş ve burada sevenleri ile görüşmeye, onlara ilgi ve alaka göstermeye devam etmiştir. Üstad ile geçirdiği günlerini, ondan öğrendiklerini taliplilerine kemaliyle anlatmaya; onlara ihlâs ve takvasıyla, tevazu içindeki sade yaşantısıyla örnek olmaya özellikle gayret göstermiştir. Muhitinde bulunan âlimlerden hocaefendilere, esnaftan talebelere kadar herkesle iyi geçinmiş, güler yüzünü ve nasihatini kimseden esirgememiştir. Bediüzzaman Said Nursi Hazretleri’nin ilk talebelerinden olan Albay Hulusi Yahyagil 25 Temmuz 1986 senesinde Elazığ’da Hakk’ın rahmetine kavuşmuştur. Kabri, Elazığ’ın tarihi bölgesi Harput’taki Meteris Kabristanı’nda, İmam Efendi medfun olduğu türbenin hemen kuzey yönünde, etrafı demir cağlarla çevrilmiş aile mezarlığı olan bir parselin içindedir. Sanduka biçimindeki kabrinin baş tarafındaki şahide taşında: “Risale-i Nur’un birinci talebesi, Emekli Albay Es-Seyyid İbrahim Hulusi Yahyagil. Ruhuna El-Fatiha!” yazısı bulunmaktadır. Mekânı cennet olsun. Nasıl bir şahsiyet olduğunu daha iyi anlamamız açısından Avlarlı Muhammed Lütfi Efendi’nin kendisi hakkında söylediği şu mısralarla yazımızı noktalamak istiyoruz: Gülbin-i tevhidde gunce-i hemrah, Hulusi Efendi kardeş; Nur-u tevhid ile dilde dilara bir haknüma zata olmuşsun yoldaş, Tuttuğun dümeni elden bırakma, ilm-i ledünnane olmuşsun sırdaş, Kerem-i Kerim’e bu mazhariyet bir kadr-i vâlâya olduğun hâldaş. Hamd eyle Mevlâ'ya rube zemin o! Nâ-ehle esrarını, eyleme faş. Mektupları 3) BEDİÜZZAMAN HAZRETLERİNİN KENDİ EL YAZISI İLE HULUSİ BEYE MEKTUBU بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَيْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهِ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ دَاۤئِمًا اَبَدًا Aziz, Sıddık, Muhlis (haşiye) Kardeşim ve Hizmet-i Îmaniyede Metîn, Hakîkatdar Arkadaşım! Evvelâ; sizi Nurların neşrinde ve vâizlerin diliyle ders vermenizde ve benim bedelime, benim borcum olan o memleketimde, nurlarla o hemşehrilerime yardım ve imdat etmekte, ruh-u cânımla tebrik edip, bin bârekallah derim. Sâniyen: Hadsiz hamd ve şükür ederiz ki, pek az sıkıntı ve zahmetlerle Nurların pek çok fütühatı geniş dairelerde tezahür etti ve ediyor. Hususan mekteplerde… Salisen: Orada Nurlarla alakadar yeni arkadaşlarımıza çok selam ve muvaffakiyetlerine dua ederiz. Ve hususan Hoca Kasım’a selamımla dersiniz: Risâlet-ün Nur medrese mahsulü olmasından, herkesten evvel hocalar ona koşmak ve sâhip çıkmak lazım iken, geri kalıyorlar ve mektep muallimleri felsefeye Nur’un tokatları için, tenkid etmek değil, belki kemâl-i takdir ve tasdikle Nur’lara sarılmaları ve sahip çıkmaları ehemmiyetli bir hadisedir. İnşallah Hocalar dahi, yakında kendi mallarına koşacaklar. اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Kardaşınız, Said Nursî (r.a.) Haşiye: Gavs’ın (k.s.) Hulûsi’ye; Muhlis namını vermesi tam yerindedir 4) BEDİÜZZAMAN HAZRETLERİNİN HULUSİ BEY’E HİTABEN YAZDIĞI MEKTUP بِاسْمِهِ مَنْ تُسَبِّحُ لَهُ السَّمَوَاتُ السَّبْعُ وَاْلاَرْضُ وَمَنْ فِيهِنَّ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَيْءٍ اِلاَّ يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِه اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمَا وَعَلَيْكُمْ وَعَلَى اِخْوَانِكُمْ لاسِيَّمَا الحسينين الاَرْبَعَةِ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Aziz Kardeşim: Senin mektubun çok hoşuma gitti. Daha bir müddet yakınımda kaldığın için, Allah’a şükür ediyorum. Bence şu dâr-ı dünyada en kıymettar şey, Sıddık bir dosttur. Cenâb-ı Hakk’a yüz bin şükür ediyorum ki; sizler tarik-ı Hakda Sıddıkların çoğalmasına sebebiyet verdiniz. Madde 1: İstanbul’dan eski Said’in tedkikat-ı ilmiye neticesinde, ulemaca pek makbul olup, yaldızla tab edilmiş “Nokta” risâlesini bana göndermişler. Bu defa dikkatle mütâla ettim. Cenâb-ı Hakk’a şükür ettim ki: Eski Said’in fikr-i aklıyla ve îman nazarıyla bulduğu hakâiki, Yeni Said keşf-i kalbiyle, zevk ve vicdanıyla, Kur’ân’dan ahz ettiği Yirmi Dokuzuncu Söze mutâbık, onu tağyir ve tebdile lüzum bırakmamış. Yalnız, Eski Said’in kuvvet-i ilim ve nazar-ı aklıyla göremediği ince noktalar var ki: Yirmi Dokuzuncu Sözde vardır. Bilhassa haşrin âhirinde, remizli kısımda, dünyayı ahirete tebdildeki, makâsıd-ı İlâhîyeyi, On Dokuzuncu Söz göstermiştir. Hem Beka-i Ruh ve Melaike mebhaslarında mühim yeni noktalar keşfedilmiştir. Nokta Risâlesinde yoktur. İşte arzunuz varsa, o Noktayı yadigâr için, size göndereceğim. Madde 2: Otuz İkinci Sözün, İkinci Mevkıfında, Üçüncü Maksadı sekiz, on def’a okudum. Okudukça benim fazlaca hoşuma gidiyor. Anlaşılıyor ki: Ondaki hakîkatlara ruhlar çok muhtaçtır. Fıtraten benim ruhuma çok yakın ve münâsib olan ruhunuz dahi, belki ondan hoşlanır, haber veriyorum. Hem de, senin ile Hakkı Efendi ve bütün Sözler’i tamamen dinleyenlerden sual ediyorum ki: Sözler’de ibare kusurları müstesna olmakla beraber, içindeki hakîkatlar cerh edilebilir mi? Veyahut lüzumsuz şeyler, içinde var mı? Veyahut bazılarının izharı umuma zarar verir mi? Hem onları dinleyenler imanını tamamen kurtarabilir mi? Hem o hakâikle, Avrupa ehl-i dalâletine meydan okunabilir mi? Bunları soruyorum. Çünkü siz, o hakîkatları bilerek iki def’a mütalaa ettiniz. O nurlu kalbinizin şehâdeti bence cerh edilmez. Madde 3: Madem lâyık insanlara Onuncu Sözleri veriyorsunuz. Kendime mahsus cildlettiğim bazı nüshalar kalmış, on tanesini sana gönderiyorum. Lâyık gördüğün zevata verebilirsin. Madde 4: Otuz İkinci Sözün üç mevkıfını, çok güzel yazmışsınız, Merhum Abdurrahman’ı bana unutturdunuz. جَزَاكَ اللّٰهُ خَيْرً كَث۪يرً Kitabın cildini güzelce yapan Ahmet Kâzım’ı, Cenâb-ı Hak dareynde mes’ud etsin. Madde 5: Şeyh Mustafa’yı bu defa iyi gördüm. İnşallah sadâkatda devam eder. Doktora selam ederim. Yeni dostunuz olan Mülazım Niyazi’ye tarafımdan selam söyleyiniz. Senin beğendiğini ben de beğeniyorum. Mustantık İsmail Hakkı Efendilere selam et. Pederine benim tarafımdan selamımı yazsın ve keyfini sual etsin. Başkatip Bekir Sıdkı ve Müdde-i Umûmî Şükrü Efendi’ye selam ediyorum. '''Bir vâsıta ile Kaymakama selamımı tebliğ edip, diyesiniz ki: İstirahat-ı ruhiyeye pek çok muhtaç olduğum, bu üç senede Cenâb-ı Hak şu Kaymakamı zâhirî bir vasıta yaptığı için, Cenâb-ı Hakk’a şükür ederim. Ve Kaymakama da duâ ediyorum. Cenâb-ı Hak onu muvaffak etsin, istikamet ihsan etsin. O çok def’a hatırıma gelecek. Ben gitmedim, benim yerime dostum bizim tarafa tahvil etmiş gidiyor. Allah hayırlı selamet versin.' Madde 6: Kardeşimiz Abdulmecid, aldığı Sözlerden pek çok memnun olmuştur. Yeniden bir kısmını daha sizlere göndereceğim. Gâyet emniyetli bir sûrette, ona gönderiniz. Ona gönderilen Sözler, binler adamlara gönderilmiş gibidir. Çünkü: O da ikinci bir Hulûsîdir. Hem de gâyet yüksek bir âlimdir. O havaliye neşreder. اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Kardeşiniz Said Nursi 5)MEDÂR-I TESELLİLERİM VE ESRAR-I KUR’ÂN’IN BEYÂNINDA MUHATAPLARIM HAKKI EFENDİ VE HULÛSÎ BEY HAKKI EFENDİ VE HULUSİ BEY’E بِاسْمِهِ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَيْءٍ اِلاَّ يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهِ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ فِى الدُّنْيَا وَالْاٰخِرَةِ دَاۤئِمًا اَبَدًا ÂHİRET KARDEŞLERİM VE HİZMET-İ KURÂN DA ARKADAŞLARIM VE BEYÂN-I ENVÂR-I KUR’ÂNİYEDE VÂRİSLERİM VE RAHMET-İ İLÂHÎYENİN BANA VERDİĞİ KIYMETDAR MEDÂR-I TESELLİLERİM VE ESRAR-I KUR’ÂN’IN BEYÂNINDA MUHATAPLARIM HAKKI EFENDİ VE HULÛSÎ BEY. Cenâb-ı Hak size ve bize, tarik-ı Hakda istikamet ve ihlas ihsan etsin. Kardeşlerim, size Otuz İkinci Sözün Üçüncü Mevkıfını gönderdim. İkinci Mevkıfın, Üçüncü Maksadının, İkinci Noktası fazla inbisat ettiği için, Üçüncü Mevkıf ismini aldı. Üç nokta daha yazılmadan kaldı, fakat ben çok yoruldum, onun için bir kaç ay sonra, tevfik refik olsa belki yazılacaktır. Siz de çok yoruldunuz. Çünkü ikiniz iki yüz talebeye mukabil olarak bana ihsan edilmişsiniz. Öyle ise, iki yüz talebe vazifesi görüyoruz deyip, iftihar ediniz ve şükrediniz. Yorgunluk vesâir rahatsızlıklar, yazdığım şeylerde kusur ve müşevveşiyete sebebiyet veriyor. Sizlerin nazarlarınızı mihenk kabul ediyorum. Tashih ve tadilde mezunsunuz. Size lâtife olarak bir şey hikâye edeceğim. Ta siz o hikâyeyi başka taraftan işittiğinizde, ciddi telakki edip, müteessir olmayasınız. O hikâye de şudur: Benim hiç ender hiç olan şahsım ve pek çok ayıplı ve kusurlu olan nefsim hakkında, biri çıkmış köylerde, Isparta’da hatta yedi, sekiz gün Nis’te oturup propaganda yapmıştır. Ben bundan memnunum, çünkü ayıplarımı söyleyen, bana iyilik eder, beni ucup ve riyadan kurtarır. Fakat o Senirkentli Rahmi Efendi denilen adam, saf bir adamdır. Ben ona ettiği gıybetleri helal ediyorum. Siz de şâhid olunuz. Mâdem o kendi hesabına yapmıyor, ya ehl-i tarikatın rekabetine alet olmuş, güz mevsiminde Seydişehirli bir dervişle beraber, Isparta’ya Eğridir’e geldikten sonra, bu tarzda harekete başlamış. Yoksa evvelce çok dost idi. Hâlbuki Ehl-i tarikatın rekabeti, benim gibi kendini hiç ender hiç bilen ve iddia-i kemâlden şiddetle teberri eden ve medihten nefret edip kaçan ve ehl-i tarikatın duasına kendisini muhtaç bilen, biçare şahsıma karşı rekabet etmek pek manasızdır. Veyahut ihtiyacım olmadığı için, insanlardan istiğna ettiğimden, ehl-i cerre sed çekiyor, telakki edildi, propaganda ediliyor. Bu da haksız ve manasızdır. Çünkü çendan ben kabul etmiyorum. Fakat ehl-i dinin muhtaçlarına sadaka ve zekât verilmesini tavsiye ediyorum. Veyahut ehli delalet ve sefahat yazılan sözlere karşı tenkit çaresini bulamadılar, güya şahsımı çürütmekle sözleri düşürecekler. Hâlbuki pek asılsızca bir harekettir. Çünkü Sözler semavat-ı Kur’an’ın nurani yıldızlarına burhan zincirleriyle bağlanmıştır. Süfli, zaif olan şahsımla bağlamadım ki şahsımı düşürmekle o sözlere sarsıntı gelmesin. فَاِنْ تَوَلَّوْا فَقُلْ حَسْبِىَ اللّٰهُ لاَ اِلٰهَ اِلاَّ هُوَ عَلَيْهِ تَوَكَّلْتُ وَهُوَ رَبُّ الْعَرْشِ الْعَظِيمِ اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Kardeşiniz Said 6) BEŞİNCİ MEKTUB (TAMAMI) Sadık, Hâlis ve Gayyur ve Kahraman Kardeşim Hulûsî Bey; Âhiret Kardeşim: Mirac Sözünü güzel bir sûrette çabuk yazıp bana gönderdiğinizden, beni o kadar memnun ettin. Eğer bilsen çok memnun olacaksın. Yalnız derim, Rahmânürrahîmin rahmetinden niyaz ve duâ ederim ki, Cenâb-ı Hak yazdığın o Mi’rac Sözündeki bütün hurûfatın adedince ve her bir harfin hesab-ı ebced ile, bâliğ oldukları adet miktarınca, Mi’rac meyvelerinden ve şecere-i Tûba yemişlerinden sana yedirsin. Aziz Kardeşim! Beni keyiflendirdiniz. Öyle ise, evvelki mektubunda tarikata dair istediğin bahis hususunda, seninle bir parça konuşacağım, bir parça sohbet edeceğiz. Belki gayretinizi ziyade edip, benim gibi tembel bazılarının füturunu izale edecek. Evet, (MEKTUBAT’TA OLAN KISIM BURADAN BAŞLIYOR) Silsile-i Nakşî’nin kahramanı ve bir güneşi olan İmam-ı Rabbanî (R.A) Mektubat’ında demiş ki: “Hakaik-i imaniyeden bir mes’elenin inkişafını, binler ezvak ve mevacid ve keramata tercih ederim.” Hem demiş ki: “Bütün tarîklerin nokta-i müntehası, hakaik-i imaniyenin vuzuh ve inkişafıdır.” Hem demiş ki: “Velayet üç kısımdır: Biri velayet-i suğra ki, meşhur velayettir. Biri velayet-i vustâ, biri velayet-i kübradır. Velayet-i kübra ise; veraset-i nübüvvet yoluyla, tasavvuf berzahına girmeden, doğrudan doğruya hakikata yol açmaktır.” Hem demiş ki: “Tarîk-i Nakşî’de iki kanad ile sülûk edilir.” Yani: Hakaik-i imaniyeye sağlam bir surette itikad etmek ve feraiz-i diniyeyi imtisal etmekle olur. Bu iki cenahta kusur varsa, o yolda gidilmez. Öyle ise tarîk-ı Nakşî’nin üç perdesi var: Birisi ve en birincisi ve en büyüğü: Doğrudan doğruya hakaik-i imaniyeye hizmettir ki, İmam-ı Rabbanî de (R.A.) âhir zamanında ona sülûk etmiştir. İkincisi: Feraiz-i diniyeye ve Sünnet-i Seniyeye tarîkat perdesi altında hizmettir. Üçüncüsü: Tasavvuf yoluyla emraz-ı kalbiyenin izalesine çalışmak, kalb ayağıyla sülûk etmektir. Birincisi farz, ikincisi vâcib, bu üçüncüsü ise sünnet hükmündedir. Madem hakikat böyledir; ben tahmin ediyorum ki: Eğer Şeyh Abdülkadir-i Geylanî (R.A.) ve Şah-ı Nakşibend (R.A.) ve İmam-ı Rabbanî (R.A.) gibi zâtlar bu zamanda olsaydılar, bütün himmetlerini, hakaik-i imaniyenin ve akaid-i İslâmiyenin takviyesine sarfedeceklerdi. Çünki saadet-i ebediyenin medarı onlardır. Onlarda kusur edilse, şekavet-i ebediyeye sebebiyet verir. İmansız Cennet’e gidemez, fakat tasavvufsuz Cennet’e giden pek çoktur. Ekmeksiz insan yaşayamaz, fakat meyvesiz yaşayabilir. Tasavvuf meyvedir, hakaik-i İslâmiye gıdadır. Eskiden kırk günden tut, tâ kırk seneye kadar bir seyr ü sülûk ile bazı hakaik-i imaniyeye ancak çıkılabilirdi. Şimdi ise Cenab-ı Hakk’ın rahmetiyle, kırk dakikada o hakaika çıkılacak bir yol bulunsa; o yola karşı lâkayd kalmak, elbette kâr-ı akıl değil… İşte otuz üç aded Sözler, böyle Kur’anî bir yolu açtığını, dikkatle okuyanlar hükmediyorlar. Madem hakikat budur; esrar-ı Kur’aniyeye ait yazılan Sözler, şu zamanın yaralarına en münasib bir ilâç, bir merhem ve zulümatın tehacümatına maruz heyet-i İslâmiyeye en nâfi’ bir nur ve dalalet vâdilerinde hayrete düşenler için en doğru bir rehber olduğu itikadındayım. Bilirsiniz ki: Eğer dalalet cehaletten gelse izalesi kolaydır. Fakat dalalet, fenden ve ilimden gelse, izalesi müşkildir. Eski zamanda ikinci kısım, binde bir bulunuyordu. Bulunanlardan ancak binden biri irşad ile yola gelebilirdi. Çünki öyleler kendilerini beğeniyorlar; hem bilmiyorlar, hem kendilerini bilir zannediyorlar. Cenab-ı Hak şu zamanda, i’caz-ı Kur’anın manevî lemaatından olan malûm Sözler’i, şu dalalet zındıkasına bir tiryak hâsiyetini vermiş tasavvurundayım. (MEKTUBAT’TA OLAN KISIM BURADA BİTTİ) Fakat maatteessüf benim müşevveş tabiratım ve sû-i niyetim bir derece sed çekiyor. İnşâallah kardeşlerimin duâsıyla o mâni zâil olur, o tiryaklar te’sirini güzel gösterirler. Şimdi bir parça başka şeylere dâir görüşeceğim. İstanbul’da mübârek bir dostumdan bir kaç tane, birer nüsha Arabi risâlelerim geldi. İki üç taneyi size gönderdim. Hoşunuza giderse öbürlerini de sonra gönderirim. Hem benim kardeşim ve burada en evvel talebem şeyh Mustafa’ya de ki; Senin kardeşin Said diyor ki: “Biz hem senin duâna, hem kalemine muhtaç idik, madem kalem ile hizmet etmiyorsun, ona bedel pek fazla duâ etmelisin, çünkü senin duâna çok muhtaçtır.” Hem de ki; Said diyor; “O hem şeyhdir, hem hâfızdır. Şeyh olduğu için, Mi’rac sözü ona lâzım, Hâfız olduğu için, i’câz sözü ona elzem olduğundan, ben demiştim ki; Onları kendine yazsın.” Tembellik etti yazmadı. Zararı yok, ona yazılabilir. Eğer dese ki: “Onlardan daha âla bir şey ile meşgul olmak istiyorum.” De ki: “Bir saat tefekkür çok ibadete mukabildir” olan Hadîs-i şerifi hatırına getir. Şu Sözler tefekkür, hem en âli tefekkür kısmındandır. Demek en âli bir ibadet hükmündedir. Bahusus bir kalem, onları yazsa, her kim ondan istifade etse, kalem sâhibinin ondan hissesi çıkar. Eğer dese; “Ben muhtaç değilim, kalbimde aklımda yaralar yoktur.” Sen ona de ki; “Sen muhtaç olmazsan, sana muhtaç olanlar, muhtaçtırlar. Sana bakan ve seninle bağlanan avam-ı müslimîn cinni ve insi şeytanların oklarına hedeftirler. O Sözleri onlara sur yapmazsan, o hakikatleri onların ruhlarına siper ve zırh yapmazsan, onların muhafazası, terbiyesi mesuliyeti altında kalırsın.” Eddâi ve’l-müstedî Ahûküm-ül Uhrevî Said Nursî 7) MİRAC SÖZ’ÜNÜN HULUSİ BEY’E HİTABEN YAZILDIĞINA DAİR ÜSTADIN MEKTUBU ÂHİRET KARDEŞİM HULUSİ BEY’E بِاسْمِهِ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَيْءٍ اِلاَّ يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهِ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Sizin gibi, hakîki kardeşlerimle uzaklığın alameti olan mükâtebe âdetim değil, çünkü manen beraberiz. Merak ettiğin mes’elelerin cevabı da, sizin yanınızdaki Sözler’de vardır. Cenâb-ı Hakk’a Hamd ve Şükür ediyorum ki, sizler gibi Sâdık bazı kardeş, talebeleri bana vermiştir. Onlara nâfi olacak hakîkatları, elbette sualinden evvel yetiştirmek vazifemdir. Beyân ettiğiniz ba’zı mes’elelerin bir kısmı, uzun bir bahis ister. Vakit de müsait değil. Yalnız şu kadar size derim ki: Vazifem kendi ihtiyarımla değildir. Ben insanları unutup, nefsime müteveccih olmak için bir hâletdeyken ihtiyarım olmadan, bildiğiniz gibi istihdam olunuyorum. İnşâallah o hizmet nâfi olur. Şu zamanda îmanı kurtarmak ve kemâl-ı îmanı kazanmak ve Sünnet-i Seniyeye ittiba zamanıdır. Tarikatların esası olan azîmet ve takva şu kesretli bid’atlar içinde yapmak pek müşkildir. Hem tarikatda; şu zamanda en eslemi Yirmi Altıncı Sözün âhirlerinde bir nebze yazılmıştır. Zannımca İmâm-ı Rabbânî gibi zatlar, şimdi bulunsaydı, bütün kuvvetleriyle Erkan-ı Îmanın ve Esasat-ı İslamiyenin takviyesine çalışacaklardı. İnşâallah başka vakit, daha tafsilatı işiteceksin. Vakit müsaade etmiyor. Şimdi size Mirac’a dâir bir Söz yazıldı, arzu ettiğiniz için. Yoksa ben hasta idim, halim müsait değildi. Güzel, dikkatle okuyunuz, sonra nasıl bulduğunuzu bana yazınız. Çünkü pek süratle müsvedde hâletinde yazılmış, size gönderilmiştir. Hem Hakkı Efendi’ye, Şeyh Mustafa Efendi, Hüseyin Efendi’ye selam ve duâ ederim. Duâlarını da isterim. Hakkı Efendi’ye de söyleyiniz ki: Yangın hadisesine merak etmesin çünkü: Onun gibilerin harik ile zâyi’ olan malı, sadaka hükmündedir. Bâki Hüdaya emanet olunuz. Eddai Âhiret Kardeşiniz Said Nursî 8) HULUSİ BEY’E GİDECEK. بِاسْمِهِ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَيْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهِ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Aziz, Sıddık, Muhlis Kardeşim. Sana Yirmi Altıncı Mektubun dört mebhasını birden gönderdim. Kendi nüshamdır. Sen benden ziyâde layıksın. Seninki kayboldu, benimki onun yerine geçsin. Fakat müsvedde halindedir, kusura bakma. Kardeşim, bazı dakika olur ki: Az amel çok sayılır, bir neferin müdhiş bir zamanda bir saat nöbeti, bir sene hükmünde olduğu gibi, inşâallah Hulûsînin de nurlara nöbetdarlık saatleri o nevidendir. Mâşâallah, Hakkı Efendinin yerinde orada bir Fethi Beyi buldun. İş kemmiyetde değil, keyfiyete bakılır. Bazen bir, yüze mukabildir. Hem kardeşim, Kurban Bayramından tâ Şuhûr-u selaseye kadar, dünya o zaman atalette gafletiyle, derd-i maîşet belâsıyla insanları sersem ediyor. O müddet zarfında fütur ve lakaydlık her halde olacak. Az bir hizmet de yazda çoktur. Hem bilirsin ki, insanın terakkiyatı şeytanlarla mücahededen ileri gelir. Mücahede olmazsa terakkiyat olmaz. Sana hücum edenler ne kadar çoğalsa, sana o kadar kârdır. Zâten biz neticeyle mükellef değiliz, hizmetle mükellefiz. Netice ve muvaffakiyet ise, Cenâb-ı Hakk’ın işidir. Onun işine karışmamalıyız. Başta Fethi Bey, Sözlerle alakadar olanlara selam ve duâ ederiz. Başda Sabri, bütün kardeşler size selam ve duâ ederler. Peder ve validelerinize selam ve duâ ederim ve duâlarını isterim. اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Kardeşiniz Said Nursî Kardeşim, orada bir vakit dehşetli ameliyat icra edildiğinden, oradaki insanlarda bir korkaklık vermiş, onların füturundan mey’us olma. (Size müjde) bir ay evvel bir şehirde, birden on bir yerde, kemâl-i iştiyakla Sözleri yazmaya başladılar. Gittikçe Sözlerin Nâşirleri çoğalıyor. 9) ÜSTAD HZ.LERİNİN HULUSİ AĞABEYE HİTABEN YAZDIĞI NEŞREDİLMEYEN MEKTUPLARDAN-9. Ehli Hak, yalnız hak için bahse girişmeli. Hak için bahse girişen izhar-ı fazl etmez. Yalnız Hakkı arar. Hak hangi tarafta olursa olsun, kemâl-ı şevk ile alır. Hatta hak, hasım tarafında olsa, hâlis bir hakpe-rest daha ziyâde sever. Çünkü, istifade eder. Eğer hak onun sözünde olsa, bir istifadesi olmaz. Gurura girmek de ihtimali var. Fakat hasmın elinden çıksa, hem istifade eder. Hem teslimiyyetle hakka inkiyadını gösterir. Bir fazilet dahi kazanır. Hakîkat böyle iken, maatteessüf ehl-i hakda ve ulemâda hakperestlik nâmı altında, nefis perestlik işe çok karışıyor. En mühim ve kudsî bir mes’eleyi, satranç oyunu gibi izhar-ı fazl yolunda ve müzakere-i ilmiyeyi, münakaşa derecesine çıkarılıp, onunla oynuyorlar. Her iki taraf kendini haklı zanneder. Her iki taraf, mâdem münakaşa sûretini alıyor, haksızdırlar. Zaten kemmiyeten az olan ehl-i dalâlet, kesretli olan ehl-i hakkın şu hâlinden istifade ederek, mağlup edip, perîşan ediyorlar. Hem münakaşacı iki kısım, o mes’elede hakkı göremezler. Çünkü: Nazar-ı insaf ile bakılmadığı için, tenkid nazarı hasmının yalnız çürük taraflarını ve taraftarlık cihetiyle kendi nefsinin yalnız iyilik tarafını görür, iyiliklerini onun çürükleriyle müvazene eder. Elbette bu nazar hakkı göremez, görsede tanımaz. Said Nursî 10) BEDİÜZZAMAN HZ.LERİNİN SABRİ AĞABEYİN MEKTUBUNU HULUSİ AĞABEYE GÖNDERMESİ بِاسْمِهِ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَيْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهِ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ فِى الدُّنْيَا وَالْاٰخِرَةِ Aziz, Sıddık, Ciddi, Hakîkatlı Kardeşim: Size Yirmi Sekizinci Mektubun İkinci, Üçüncü Mes’elesini de gönderdim. Rü’yanın ta’biri Birinci Mes’eledir. O üç mes’eleyi nasıl telakki edeceğinizi, merak ediyorum. Hem Sabri’nin bana yazdığı husûsi bir mektubunu size gönderiyorum. Maksadım da, o zâtın samimi tevazuunu ve sana karşı hâlis uhuvvetini göstermek içindir. Şu İkinci, Üçüncü Mes’eleyi de o kendi hattıyla size yazdı. Hatta Yirmi Altıncı Mektubu, kendi nüshasını size göndermek istiyordu, ben bırakmadım. O seni kendi nefsine tercih ediyor. Elhamdulillâh bu havalide çok Sabriler zuhura başladılar, fakat yaz mevsimi dünya çarşısıdır, gaflet meydanıdır. Atalet, fütur veriyor. Şuhûr-u Selase takarrub ettikçe, âhiret çarşısı faaliyete başlar. Onun için oradaki fütur, sana yeis ve fütur vermesin. Başta vâlideyniniz ve Fethi Bey olarak, Sözlerle alakadar umum dostlara selam ve duâ ediyoruz. Başta Sabri, bütün kardeşleriniz de, selam ederler. اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Kardeşiniz Said Nursî 11) SABRİ AĞABEYİN HULUSİ AĞABEY HAKKINDA BEDİÜZZAMAN hz. LERİNE GÖNDERDİĞİ MEKTUB Acele yazıldı kusurumu affediniz, Efendim. Pek Muhterem Üstadım Efendim Hazretleri Yirmi Yedinci Mektubu bilistinsah Huzur-u Ekremiye takdim ediyorum. Fakat takdir ve hitabe-i fâzılânelerine lâyık olmayan bu abd-i pür kusur ve âciz hakkında, şu mektûbâtın mukaddemesinde kemâl-i hararetle ve pek müşfikane mütaleat ve ulvi beyânat serdiyle, müşfik bir vâlideden daha eşfak bir Üstad-ı bînazîr ve mesîl bulunduğunuz, her zamanki ma’ruzatımı isbata bâriz bir delildir. İkinci Üstadım olan Muhterem Hulûsî Bey Efendinin, her sözleri nurlu ve hakîkatlı ve vûzuhlu ve hakîmâne kaleme alması, hakîki üstada has bir talebe bulunduklarını, her türlüsüyle isbat etmektedir. Ezcümle: Felaketzede bir dostuna yazdıkları ve mektûbâtın nihayet kısmına dercedilen ma’nevî teselliyet ve tarziyenamede ne büyük hakîkatları feth ediyorlar ve ne bitmez, tükenmez vesayây-ı hakîmâneyi izhar ediyorlar. Ve ne tam ma’nasıyla nur fabrikasının metalarını değeriyle alıp, hakkıyle ve lâyıkıyle satıyorlar. Çok istifade ettim. Allah birinci ve ikinci üstadlarımdan çok râzı olsun. Elhâsıl: “Bârika-i hakîkat, müsademe-i efkardan çıkar” mefhumunca hakkıyla, tamamıyle, lâyıkıyle sena edemediğim Nur Risâleleri, bir çok ihvanı tahrik ve îkaz etti. Onlar da “Hazâinü’l-Envar” dan alıp saçmakta oldukları parlak hakîkatlar ve nurânî mebhaslar ve çok ticaretli işler ve hoş manzaralı sahalar göstererek, terakkiyat-ı ma’nevîye ve tealiyat-ı uhreviye cihetinde, hatta mahkum-u mevt derecesinde bulunanlara gıpta-bahş bir hayat verdiği meşhud olup, şu hal ise, binnetice gafletten ayılarak, ebvab-ı irşadı çalmağa yegane vesile bulunduğu cihetle, Zât-ı fâzılânelerine ne kadar arz-ı şükran ve minnettarî edilse, yine hakkıyla vazifemizi ifa etmiş olamayız. Geçen hafta Asaf Beyle görüştüm, çok selam ve hürmetlerini arz ederek, ellerinizi öpüyorlar. Rûhen Hulûsî Beye yakın bir vaziyetde olduklarını hissediyorum. Doktor keza el ve eteklerinizi öper, teveccühâtınızın bekasını istirham eder. Şimdi Yirmi Dördüncü Sözü okuyor ve bana birden dokuza ve onbirden yirmiye kadar olan sözleri getirmemi diliyor. Tedric, tedric hepsini veriyorum. Şimdi bizim Zekai’nin mektubunu aldım, efendimize âid olanı takdim ediyorum. Ve müsaadenizle şu arzumu da açıktan yazıyorum. Bendeniz diyorum ki: Hulûsî Beye Halef olmaya lâyık Zekai’dir. Zihni açıktır, zekidir, gençtir, her türlüsüyle has talebeliğe lâyıktır. Şu dâvamı da hat ve hareketiyle mektubu isbata kâfidir. Bakayım Efendimiz ne buyuracaksınız. Mahsus dest ve dâmen-i muallalarını öper ve teveccühât-ı kerîmanelerini dilerim. Sefer-ül hayr 1351 Pür-kusur ve âciz, her an himmet ve duânıza muhtaç talebeniz (Hulûsî Sâni) Sabri Hulûsî Beyden gelen ve mumaileyhe gönderilecek olan, iki kıta mektupları da henüz aldım. Gelen çok hoş, giden daha hoş, ne kadar hoş desem, o kadar hoş. Efendim, bu fabrikanın hizmetine, ameleliğine doyulur mu? Usanılır mı? Âh.. ne yapayım ki, elim kısa fazla ilerlemeye vüs’atim yok. Yirmi Yedinci Mektuba derci emir buyurulan, muhterem Hulûsî Bey Efendinin elmas ayar sözlerini seve seve ve ruhumu şenlendire şenlendire geçirdim. İkinci Üstadımı da ne kadar sena etsem hakdır ve layıkdır. Şimdi Eğirdir’e gidiyorum. Emirlerinizi ifa edip, avdetimde müşahedâtımı yine arz ederim Efendim.. Bilhassa Hâk-ı fâzılânelerine yüzümü sürer, da’vât-ı hayriyelerini istirham eylerim Efendim… 12) BEDİÜZZAMAN HAZRETLERİNİN MEKTUBU “HULÛSÎ BEY’E HİTABDIR.” HULÛSÎ BEY’E HİTABDIR بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَيْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهِ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَاۤئِمًا Aziz, Sıddık, Muhlis Kardeşim! Evvelâ: Biraderzadem Halil Naci’nin dünyevî musîbeti, beni de cidden mahzun eyledi. Cenâb-ı Hak onu da kurtarsın, size de sabır ve tahammül ihsân eylesin, âmîn. Nur’un eskiden beri hiç sarsılmayan muhlis bir kahramanı elbette dünyanın geçici, kıymetsiz, fâni vaziyetleri karşısında telaş etmez, mağlub olmaz inşâallah. Sâniyen: Silsile-i ilmiyede bana en son ve en mübârek dersi veren ve haddimden çok ziyâde şefkatini gösteren, Hazret-i Şeyh Muhammede’l-Küfrevî (Kuddise sirruhû’nun) hulefâsından Alvar’lı Hoca Muhammed Efendi’ye ve ihvanlarına çok selâm ve arz-ı hürmet ederim. Ve o havalide Nurlarla alâkadar senin dostlarına çok selâm ve Nur hizmetinde muvaffakıyetlerine dua ederiz. اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Hasta Kardeşiniz Said Nursî 25) KASTAMONU LAHİKASINDAN DERS -3 15 Mart 2019 ADAD Hulusi Bey KASTAMONU LAHİKASINDAN DERS -3 Hulusi Bey: Düşmanlarımız bize rahmet okur mu efendiler? Elcevap: -: Okumaz. Hulusi Bey: Okumaz. “Biz sizin düşmanınızız. Evinizi yıkmak için, ocağınızı söndürmek için geldik” derler mi? Demezler. Elbette bunlar perdeli gelecekler. İçimize girecekler, müstaid fikirleri bulacaklar. Bölünecek şeyleri orta yere atacaklar. Bizi parçaladıktan sonra kolay kolay yutacaklar. İşte İtalya yahu. Çizme’de ne oldu? Çizme’de dedi yer sallandı. Çizme’de (İtalya’nın lakabıdır) yer sallandı. Çizme’nin içi ne vaziyette? Halkı ne halde? Ne Katolik’tir ne Protestan’dır. Hiçbirisi. Dünyada ondan aşağı millet yoktur. Yani mezhepsizlik, meşrepsizlik bizzat ahlaki sükût derecesi İtalya’dadır. Ayıptır söylemesi epeycene evvel bir havadis duydum yahut gazetelerde okudum. Bir adam o da Fransız, haşa huzurdan kızıyla evlenmek istiyor. Gel buyur. Meşhurmuş bu zat, ne meşhur zat. Memleketleri dolaşıyor. En müsait kanunları müsait olan İtalya’yı buluyor, İtalya’ya geçiyor, orda o işi yapıyor. Artık İtalyan demek ne demektir anla. Ondan aşağısı da ona yakınıda işte Yunanistan’dır. -: Bizimkiler de İtalyan Ceza Kanunu’nu tatbik ediyorlar Türkiye’de. Hulusi Bey: Edenin boynu altında kalsın ben ne diyeyim. Buyur. -: Evet, şimdi küre-i arzda herkes ya kalben, ya ruhen, ya aklen, ya bedenen gelen musibetten hissedardır, azab çekiyor, perişandır. Bilhâssa ehl-i dalalet ve ehl-i gaflet Hulusi Bey: Galiba bu mektubu bitiremeyeceğiz. Çetin bir yerden açtınız yahu. -: Çok isabetli oldu. -: Allah razı olsun efendim tenvir olduk. Hulusi Bey: Vallahi şeyde zurnada peşrev olmaz, ne çıkarsa bahtınıza. Ben elimden geldiği kadar size faideli olmak isterim. Cenab-ı Hak eğer lisanıma sizi tatmin edecek bir şey vermişse o sizin ihlasınızdan geliyor. İnşaallah faidelidir. Yoksa bir tasarım yok. Hem diyorum ki siyaset meselesi bu. Siyasetin vahim neticelerini Üstad bize anlatıyor. Öyle ise biz de Risale-i Nur’dan istifade etmek istiyoruz. Hem bu fikir hem de Risale-i Nur’dan manevi füyüzat’a mazhar olmak şeysi. Bir kalpte iki muhabbet yerleşmez. Varidat-ı ilahi kesilir, bittecrübe gördük. Şahsi vaziyetimiz böyle olmalı fakat ister istemez bazı şeylerin kutusunu açtım ama kusur varsa bana aittir. İyilik sizden, kötülük benden. -: Estağfurullah -: Evet, şimdi küre-i arzda herkes ya kalben, ya ruhen, ya aklen, ya bedenen gelen musibetten hissedardır, azab çekiyor, perişandır. Bilhâssa ehl-i dalalet ve ehl-i gaflet, rahmet-i umumiye-i İlahiyeden ve hikmet-i tâmme-i Sübhaniyeden habersiz olduğundan, nev’-i beşere rikkat-i cinsiye, alâkadarlık cihetiyle kendi eleminden başka nev’-i beşerin şimdiki elîm ve dehşetli elemleriyle dahi müteellim olup azab çekiyor. Çünki lüzumsuz ve malayani bir surette vazife-i hakikiyelerini ve elzem işlerini bırakıp âfâkî ve siyasî boğuşmalara ve kâinatın hâdisatına merak ile dinleyerek, karışarak ruhlarını sersem ve akıllarını geveze etmişler. Ve bilerek kendi zararına fiilen rıza göstermek cihetinde, Hulusi Bey: Hele orayı, o tabirleri bir daha söyle. -: Çünki lüzumsuz ve malayani bir surette vazife-i hakikiyelerini ve elzem işlerini bırakıp âfâkî ve siyasî boğuşmalara ve kâinatın hâdisatına merak ile dinleyerek, karışarak ruhlarını sersem ve akıllarını geveze etmişler. -: Yani felsefeci olmuşlar demek efendim. Hulusi Bey: Ruhlarını sersem, akıllarını geveze etmişler. -: Propogandacı, iyi propogandacı olmuşlar. -: Ruhlarını sersem ve akıllarını geveze etmişler. Ve bilerek kendi zararına fiilen rıza göstermek cihetinde, zarara razı olana şefkat edilmez manasındaki اَلرَّاضِى بِالضَّرَرِ لاَ يُنْظَرُ لَهُ kaide-i esasiyesiyle şefkat hakkını ve merhamet liyakatını kendilerinden selbetmişler. Hulusi Bey: اَلرَّاضِى بِالضَّرَرِ لاَ يُنْظَرُ لَهُ Zarara razı olanın lehinde düşünülmez kaidesi. -: Kaide-i esasiyesiyle şefkat hakkını ve merhamet liyakatını kendilerinden selbetmişler. Onlara acınmayacak ve şefkat edilmez. Ve lüzumsuz başlarına bela getirirler. Ben tahmin ediyorum ki: Bütün küre-i arzın bu yangınında ve fırtınalarında, selâmet-i kalbini ve istirahat-ı ruhunu muhafaza eden ve kurtaran, yalnız hakikî ehl-i iman ve ehl-i tevekkül ve rızadır. Bunların içinde de en ziyade kendini kurtaranlar, Risale-i Nur’un dairesine sadakatla girenlerdir. Hulusi Bey: Risale-i Nur dairesine -: Sadakatla girenlerdir. Çünki bunlar, Risale-i Nur’dan aldıkları iman-ı tahkikî derslerinin nuruyla ve gözüyle, herşeyde rahmet-i İlahiyenin izini, özünü, yüzünü görüp, Hulusi Bey: Yani bu sözlerde ne bileyim işte ayet değil ama fakat ruha ne kadar siniyor ne kadar münasip şey. Kur’an’ın feyzinden gelip Türkçeleştirilmiş diyelim de kurtulalım. Feyiz kaynağı Kur’an. Evet. -: Çünki bunlar, Risale-i Nur’dan aldıkları iman-ı tahkikî derslerinin nuruyla ve gözüyle, herşeyde rahmet-i İlahiyenin izini, özünü, yüzünü görüp, her şeyde kemal-i hikmetini, cemal-i adaletini müşahede ettiklerinden kemal-i teslimiyet ve rıza ile, rububiyet-i İlahiyenin icraatından olan musibetlere karşı teslimiyetle, gülerek karşılıyorlar, rıza gösteriyorlar. Ve merhamet-i İlahiyeden daha ileri şefkatlerini sürmüyorlar ki, elem ve azab çeksinler. İşte buna binaen, değil yalnız hayat-ı uhreviyenin, belki dünyadaki hayatın Hulusi Bey: Burda, burda bir münasebet, bir şey söyleyeceğim. Şimdi celal içerisinde cemali, cemal içerisinde celali vardır Cenab-ı Hakk’ın. Celal tecellisi kahir tecellisidir. Kahir tecellisi içerisinde lütuf, cemal tecellisi içerisinde de kahir vardır. Hah şimdi çok iyilikler görmüş, dünya kendisine ahuşunu açmış vaziyette bir zatı tasavvur edelim. Bilmeden kendisini dünyanın şeyine atmış, kucağına atmış. Yani Hak’tan meşgul eden bir vaziyet. Artık hak şeysi yok. Karun gibi kendi iktidarına, kendi ilmine, kendi teşebbüsüne, kendi zekasına fevkalade itimat hali. Böyle bir zat birbirini müteakip gayet elim, tahammül edilemeyecek musibetlere uğrasa, etrafındakiler dalkavuklar ona küsecek, ciddi muhabbeti olanlar ona acıyacak. Fakat bir taraftan da diyecek ki kendisi yaptı. Biz zaten ona “Ya Rabbi bunu bu düştüğü vartadan kurtar” diye niyaz ediyorduk. Şimdi o musibetler dolayısıyla mesela güvendiği mal, güvendiği devlet adamı biraz daha başka türlü konuşalım, güvendiği iktidar, güvendiği şan-u şeref bunlar birer birer sukut ederse iyot gibi açıkta kaldı. O zaman öyle birine ihtiyaç hissedecek ki; bütün o musibetleri, musibetlerden gelen elemleri yaraları kolaylıkla tedavi edecek ancak kim olabilir? -: Allah Hulusi Bey: İşte Cenab-ı Hak ona kahretti, bu vaziyette fakat o kahrı içerisinde bir lütuf yaptı. Onu dünyadan çekti, ahirete yöneltti. Şeytanın ve şeytan tiynetlilerin desisesinden kurtardı, Hakk’ın rızasına yöneltti. Şu vaziyetteki bir insan ne olmuştur? Zahirde kahre uğramıştır. Hakikatte Cenab-ı Hak ona lütfetmiştir. Onu düştüğü vartadan halas etmiştir. Onun için şurada sarf edilen sözlerin şeysinden ne anlıyoruz? Bazı musibetler, e ne derler onun için? Bir musibet bin nasihatten evladır. Bin defa nasihat edersin yapmaz, fakat bir musibet onu muma çevirir. Onu ayetle şey edelim. Estaizubillah وَعَسٰٓى اَنْ تَكْرَهُوا شَيْئًا وَهُوَ خَيْرٌ لَكُمْۚ وَعَسٰٓى اَنْ تُحِبُّوا شَيْئًا وَهُوَ شَرٌّ لَكُمْۜ وَاللّٰهُ يَعْلَمُ وَاَنْتُمْ لاَ تَعْلَمُونَ۟ (Bakara:216) İşte en bariz bir surette şu alemde tecelli eden celal ve cemal isimlerinin tecellisi, yani kahir ve lütuf meseleleridir. Cenab-ı Hakk’ın kahrı içerisinde lütfu, lütfu içerisinde kahrı da vardır. Zengin eder, fakat o zenginlik onu sefahate sürükler. Fakre düşürür bu kere onu huzur-u Rabba çıkarır, Fatiha-i şerife’ye kıyam ettirir. Allah ile meşgul olmayı biz zorlum oldu. Bunun çok misalleri vardır. Başka Avrupa memleketlerine gitmeye filan lüzum yok. Memleketimizde zengin olmuş azmış, fakre düşmüş muma dönmüşlerde, her yerde halka temas edilse diyecekler ki bu böyleydi şimdi böyle oldu, şu bilmem nereden para geçti eline şimdi şöyle oldu. Bunun her yerde numunelerini bulmak mümkündür. -: Ve merhamet-i İlahiyeden daha ileri şefkatlerini sürmüyorlar ki, elem ve azab çeksinler. İşte buna binaen, değil yalnız hayat-ı uhreviyenin, belki dünyadaki hayatın dahi saadet ve lezzetini isteyenler, -hadsiz tecrübelerle- Risale-i Nur’un imanî ve Kur’anî derslerinde bulabilirler ve buluyorlar. Bugünlerde iki hatıradan iki ihtar: Birincisi: Bu şehirde Risale-i Nur’a intisab eden ihtiyare hanımlar sebat ettiklerini ve başkalar gibi sarsılmadıklarını düşündüm. Birden bu hadîs-i şerif ihtar edildi: عَلَيْكُمْ بِدِينِ الْعَجَائِزِ Yani: “Âhirzamanda, ihtiyare kadınların samimî dinlerine ve kuvvetli itikadlarına tâbi’ olunuz.” Hulusi Bey: الْعَجَائِزِ yani onlardaki umumiyetle görülen acizler var ya odur. Yoksa acuze, acuze derler ya o başka. Acuze değil. Mesela ihtiyar kadınların bilhassa fesada sa’y edenlerine acuze, cadı, o değil. O acuze oluyor. Acaiz kadınlara mahsus bir aciz sureti var, umumidir. Demek ki ahir zamanda onların dini, hakikaten Müslüman, mümin kadınların salabet-i diniyeleri olanları, hem manen de çok çabuk terakki ediyorlar, manen de çok çabuk terakki ediyorlar. Onları perişan eden en ziyade o malum olan şeyler değil. En ziyade sebeb-i helakları yahut kazançlarını yere vermelerine sebep dedikodudur. Kadınların bir araya gelmesinde ortaya sürdükleri malayanidir. Onu bunu çekiştirmektir. Yani bu işle iştigal etmeyen bir kadın meclisi, eğer böyle bir kadın varsa artık, onlar bakıyorsun, onlar daha ziyade bir şeyi işitseler ruhları temiz. Bir tesbih işitseler, o tesbihe devam ediyorlar. Azimetle amel ediyorlar. Şu tesbihi bu akşam bin defa çekersen o bekliyor ki bişey olur. Ne olursa olsun, onun kafası o kadar çalışıyor. Onu çeker. Ümitle bir kalbinde şeysi var. İyiliği almak, kötülüğe meyletmemek şeysi onlarda daha fazla. Halbuki derler ki kadında dokuz nefis var, erkekte bir nefis var. E erkeklerin bu şeysi, aşırı cereyanlara kapılmaları nedendir? O bir tek nefsin hilesiyle oluyorlar. Kadınlarda dokuz nefis vardır. Fakat onlar Allah’ın rızasına çok ehemmiyet veriyorlar, cehennem azabından da şiddetle korkup çekiniyorlar. Yani Allah’ın lütfuna muhtaç olduklarını biliyorlar, kahrinden de titriyorlar. Hülasa kadınlar kendilerini eğer biraz çekseler, dedikoduya düşmeseler, kendi kanaat ve tecrübem çabuk terakki ederler, insan olurlar, hakikaten ahiret hemşireleri olurlar. Cenab-ı Hak ehl-i imanın bütün hanımlarına da böyle hayat-ı uhreviyeyi esas tutup, dini faidelere bağlı dedikodudan müçtenib, Allah’ın rızasına talip olanlardan eylesin. -: Amin -: Evet ihtiyare kadınlar fıtraten zaîfe ve hassase ve şefkatli olmalarından, herkesten ziyade dindeki teselli ve nura muhtaç olduğu gibi; herkesten ziyade fıtratlarında fedakârane şefkat cihetiyle, dinde bulduğu nihayetsiz şefkatperverane bir nur-u teselli ve iltifat-ı merhamet-i Rahman ve nokta-i istinad Hulusi Bey: Sanki ben okumuş gibi, yani burda bak te’yiden mübarek Üstad aynı fikri söylüyor. -: Ve iltifat-ı merhamet-i Rahman ve nokta-i istinad ve nokta-i istimdada ihtiyacı var. Tam sebat etmek, fıtratlarının muktezasıdır. Onun için, bu zamanda o hacatı tam yerine getiren Risale-i Nur, herşeyden ziyade onların ruhlarına hoş geliyor ve kalblerine yapışıyor. İkincisi: Bugünlerde benim yanıma müteaddid ayrı ayrı zâtlar geldiler. Ben onları âhiret için zannettim. Halbukiya ticaret veya işlerinde bir kesad ve muvaffakıyetsizlik olduğundan, bize ve Risale-i Nur’a, muvaffakıyet için ve zarardan kurtulmak niyetiyle müracaat edip, dua ve istişare istediklerini anladım. Ben bunlara ne edeyim ve ne diyeyim? diye tahattur ettim. Birden ihtar edildi: “Ne sen divane ol ve ne de onları divanelikte bırakıp divanece konuşma. Hulusi Bey: Allah Allah -: Birden ihtar edildi: “Ne sen divane ol ve ne de onları divanelikte bırakıp divanece konuşma. Çünki yılanlar zehirine karşı tiryak tedarikiyle ve onları kaçırmasıyla meşgul ve vazifedar bir tek adam, yılanlar içinde duran ve sineklerin ısırmasına maruz olan ve sinekleri kaçırmak için çok yardımcıları bulunan diğer bir adama, yılanların ısırmasını bırakıp ona, sinekler ısırmamasına yardım için koşan divanedir. Ve onu çağıran dahi divanedir. O sohbet dahi divanece bir konuşmaktır.” Evet, -: Bir daha tekrar okuyayım. -:“Ben bunlara ne edeyim ve ne diyeyim? diye tahattur ettim. Hulusi Bey: Onlar yani ticareti için gelmişler. -: Dünya işi Hulusi Bey: Kazancımda kesatlık var ne edeyim? İşlerim yolunda gitmiyor ne yapayım? … bir siyasi maksatla gelmişler. Yahut ahiretleri için gelmişler. Evet -: Birden ihtar edildi: “Ne sen divane ol ve ne de onları divanelikte bırakıp divanece konuşma. Çünki yılanlar zehirine karşı tiryak tedarikiyle ve onları kaçırmasıyla meşgul ve vazifedar bir tek adam, yılanlar içinde duran ve sineklerin ısırmasına maruz olan ve sinekleri kaçırmak için çok yardımcıları bulunan diğer bir adama, yılanların ısırmasını bırakıp ona, sinekler ısırmamasına yardım için koşan divanedir. Ve onu çağıran dahi divanedir. O sohbet dahi divanece bir konuşmaktır.” Evet, hadsiz hayat-ı uhreviyeye nisbeten muvakkat ve fâni kısacık hayat-ı dünyeviyenin zararları, sineklerin ısırması gibidir. Hayat-ı ebediyenin zararları, ona nisbeten yılanların ısırmasıdır. Hulusi Bey: Bak mana buradan çıkıyor. Onlara ne yapayım, ne diyeyim. Yani sizi bir hayat-ı uhreviye bekliyor ki o ebedidir. Dünyevi musibetler zararlar, onlar da geçicidir ehemmiyetsizdir. Bunlar bir sinek gibi öteki bir yılan gibi sizin hayat-ı ebediyenizi mahvedecek vaziyette. Evet -: Evet, hadsiz hayat-ı uhreviyeye nisbeten muvakkat ve fâni kısacık hayat-ı dünyeviyenin zararları, sineklerin ısırması gibidir. Hayat-ı ebediyenin zararları, ona nisbeten yılanların ısırmasıdır. Hulusi Bey: Bitti mi? سُبْحَانَكَ لاَعِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلاَّ مَاعَلَّمْتَنَاۜ اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَل۪يمُ الْحَك۪يمُ سُبْحَانَ رَبِّكَ رَبِّ الْعِزَّةِ عَمَّا يَصِفُونَۚ وَسَلاَمٌ عَلَى الْمُرْسَل۪ينَۚ وَالْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَم۪ينَ Cenab-ı Hak ve Feyyaz-ı Mutlak Hazretleri okuduğumuz şu mübarek dersten hasıl olan sevap hürmetine, ehl-i imanın bütün hastalarına acil şifalar, dertlilerine devalar, yolcularına selametler, borçlularına borç eleminden kurtulmalar, sair çeşitli dünyevi musibetlere maruz ehl-i imana o musibetlerden kolaylıkla kurtulmalar nasib-u müyesser eylesin. Amin وَسَلاَمٌ عَلَى الْمُرْسَلينَ وَسَلاَمَةٌ عَلَى الْحَاضِرينَ اِلى يَوْمِ الدّينِ ٭وَالْحَمْدُلِلّٰهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَم۪ينَ اَلْفَاتِحَة مَعَ الصَّلَوَاةُ٭ 26) 28. MEKTUP 6.VE 7. MESELE DERS-1 28. MEKTUP 6.VE 7. MESELE DERS-1 Hulusi Bey: اَللّٰهُمَّ صَلِّ عَلَى سَيِّدِنَا مُحَمَّدٍ عَيْنِ الْعِناَيَةِ كَنْز ِالْهِداَيَةِ اِماَمِ الْحَضْرَةِ اَمِينِ الْمَمْلَكَةِ طِراَزِ الْحُلَلِ ناَصِرِالْمِلَلِ تاَجِ الشَّرِيعَةِ سُلْطاَنِ الطَّرِيقَةِ بُرْهاَنِ الْحَقِيقَةِ زَيْنِ الْقِياَمَةِ شَمْسِ الشَّرِيعَةِ شَفِيعِ اْلاُمَّةِ عاَلِى الْهِمَّةِ كاَشِفِ الْغُمَّةِ يَوْمَ الْقِياَمَةِ سِراَجِ الْعاَلَمِينَ. اَللّٰهُ عاَصِمُهُ وَ جِبْرِيلَ عَلَيْهِ السَّلاَمُ خاَدِمُهُ وَالْبُرَاقُ مَرْكَبُهُ وَقاَبُ قَوْسَيْنِ مَقاَمُهُ وَالْمَعْبُودُ مَقْصُودُهُ شَمْسُ الضُّحَى بَدْرُ الدُّجَى نُورِ الْهُدَى خَيْرِالْوَرَى اِماَمِ الْمُتَّقِينَ اَصْفَى اْلاَصْفِيَآءِ مُحَمَّدِنِ الْمُصْطَفَى صَلَّى اللّٰهُ تَعَالَى عَلَيْهِ وَ سَلَّمَ قِبْلَةِ الْعاَرِفِينَ وَكَعْبَةِ الطَّآئِفِينَ وَحَبِيبِ رَبِّ الْعاَلَمِينَ وَعَلَى اَلِهِ وَاَصْحاَبِهِ وَ عِتْرَتِهِ الطَّيِّبِينَ الطَّاهِرِينَ وَسَلِّمْ تَسْلِيماً كَثِيراً ياَ رَبَّ الْعاَلَمِينَ اَمِينَ. Şeylerinide oku. Okuyamıyorsan ben okuyayım. قال: يَٓا اَيُّهَا الَّذ۪ينَ اٰمَنُوا اتَّقُوا اللّٰهَ حَقَّ تُقَاتِه۪ Allahu Teala şöyle buyuruyor: Ey iman edenler. Allah’tan gereği gibi korkun, kötülük yapmaktan sakının. ….. قال الله تعالى : فَاتَّقُوا اللّٰهَ مَا اسْتَطَعْتُمْ Allah’tan gücünüz yettiği kadar korkun kötülük yapmaktan sakının. قال الله تعالى : يَٓا اَيُّهَا الَّذ۪ينَ اٰمَنُوا اتَّقُوا اللّٰهَ وَقُولُوا قَوْلاً سَد۪يدًۙا Ey iman edenler Allahtan korkun kötülük yapmaktan sakının, doğru söyleyiniz. قال الله تعالى : وَمَنْ يَتَّقِ اللّٰهَ يَجْعَلْ لَهُ مَخْرَجًۙا{٢} وَيَرْزُقْهُ مِنْ حَيْثُ لاَيَحْتَسِبُۜ Allah’tan korkana, kötülüklerden korunana o kurtuluş yolu açar hiç ummadığı yerden onu rızıklandırır. قال الله تعالى : اِنْ تَتَّقُوا اللّٰهَ يَجْعَلْ لَكُمْ فُرْقَانًا وَيُكَفِّرْ عَنْكُمْ سَيِّئَاتِكُمْ وَيَغْفِرْ لَكُمْۜ وَاللّٰهُ ذُو الْفَضْلِ الْعَظ۪يمِ Eğer siz Allahtan korkar, kötülüklerden korunursanız o size iyiyi kötüden ayırt edecek kabiliyet verir. Günahlarınızı siler ve kötülüklerinizi af eder. Hiç şüphe yok Allah sonsuz fazilet sahibidir. عَنْ أبي هُرَيْرَةَ رضى اللّٰه عنه قال: قِيلَ : يَا رَسُولَ اللَّهِ مَنْ أَكْرَمُ النَّاسِ ؟ قال أَتْقَاهُمْ. فَقالوا : لَيْسَ عَنْ هَذَا نَسْأَلُكَ, قال : فَيُوسُفُ نَبِيُّ اللَّهِ ابْنُ نَبِيِّ اللَّهِ ابْنِ خَلِيلِ اللَّهِ. قالوا: لَيْسَ عَنْ هَذَا نَسْأَلُكَ, قال : فَعَنْ مَعَادِنِ الْعَرَبِ تَسْأَلُوني ؟ خِيَارُهُمْ فِي الْجَاهِلِيَّةِ خِيَارُهُمْ فِي الإسلام إذا فَقُهُوا . مُتَّفَقٌ عَلَيْه :- Ebu Hureyre (R.A.) rivayet edildiğine göre şöyle demiştir; Ya Resulallah insanların en hayırlı ve değerlisi kimdir? Dediler. Peygamber (A.S.Mظ) en ziyade Allahtan korkanlardır buyurdu. Ya Resülallah senden bunu sormuyoruz dediler. O halde nasın ekremi Yusuf peygamberdir ki ibni nebiyullah, ibni nebiyullah, ibni halilullahtır. Dedi. Ya Resülallah senden bunu da sormuyoruz. O halde benden Arap kabilelerini soruyorsunuz. Cahiliyette hayırlı olanlar şayet şeriat hükümlerini bellerlerse İslamiyet’te de hayırlıdırlar buyurdular. Hadisi Buhari ve Müslim rivayet etmiştir. Allah’ım senden hidayet, takva, iffet ve gına isterim buyurdu. -: Yirmi sekizinci mektubun Hulusi Bey: Burdamı kaldık yoksa, biraz okundu mu, burası bitti mi? Bitti bitti. -: Altıncı Risale olan Altıncı Mes’ele İleride başka mecmuasında neşredileceğinden buraya dercedilmedi. Yedinci Risale olan Yedinci Mes’ele Hulusi Bey: Bu değil mi? Buda demek ki bu yazıları olanlara şey edilmemiş demek mahsurlu görülmüş. اَسْتَع۪يذُ بِااللّٰهِ٭ قُلْ بِفَضْلِ اللّٰهِ وَبِرَحْمَتِهِ فَبِذلِكَ فَلْيَفْرَحُوا هُوَ خَيْرٌ مِمَّا يَجْمَعُونَ٭ صَدَقَ اللّٰهُ العَظ۪يمُ٭ Şu mes’ele “Yedi İşaret. -: Şu mes’ele “Yedi İşaret”tir. Evvelâ tahdis-i nimet suretinde birkaç sırr-ı inayeti izhar eden “Yedi Sebeb”i beyan ederiz: Birinci Sebeb: Eski Harb-i Umumî’den evvel Hulusi Bey: Hacı buraya gel hacı, kapıya yakın. Evet, bir daha söyle. -: Evvelâ tahdis-i nimet suretinde birkaç sırr-ı inayeti izhar eden “Yedi Sebeb”i beyan ederiz Birinci Sebeb: Eski Harb-i Umumî’den evvel ve evâilinde, bir vakıa-i sadıkada görüyorum ki: Hulusi Bey: Yani 1914 firengi sene hesabıyla. -: Ararat Dağı denilen meşhur Ağrı Dağı’nın altındayım. Birden o dağ, müdhiş infilâk etti. Dağlar gibi parçaları, dünyanın her tarafına dağıttı. O dehşet içinde baktım ki, merhum vâlidem yanımdadır. Dedim: “Ana korkma! Cenab-ı Hakk’ın emridir; o Rahîm’dir ve Hakîm’dir.” Birden o halette iken, baktım ki mühim bir zât, bana âmirane diyor ki: “İ’caz-ı Kur’anı beyan et.” Uyandım, anladım ki: Bir büyük infilâk olacak. O infilâk ve inkılabdan sonra, Kur’an etrafındaki surlar kırılacak. Doğrudan doğruya Kur’an kendi kendine müdafaa edecek. Ve Kur’ana hücum edilecek, i’cazı onun çelik bir zırhı olacak. Ve şu i’cazın bir nev’ini şu zamanda izharına, haddimin fevkınde olarak, benim gibi bir adam namzed olacak ve namzed olduğumu anladım. Madem i’caz-ı Kur’anı bir derece beyan, Sözler’le oldu. Elbette o i’cazın hesabına geçen ve onun reşehatı ve berekâtı nev’inden olan hizmetimizdeki inayatı izhar etmek, i’caza yardımdır ve izhar etmek gerektir. İkinci Sebeb: Madem Kur’an-ı Hakîm mürşidimizdir, üstadımızdır, imamımızdır, herbir âdâbda rehberimizdir; O, kendi kendini medhediyor. Biz de onun dersine ittibaen, onun tefsirini medhedeceğiz. Hem madem yazılan Sözler onun bir nevi tefsiridir ve o risalelerdeki hakaik, Kur’anın malıdır ve hakikatlarıdır. Ve madem Kur’an-ı Hakîm ekser surelerde, hususan الر larda حم lerde kendi kendini kemal-i haşmetle gösteriyor, kemalâtını söylüyor, lâyık olduğu medhi kendi kendine ediyor. Elbette Sözler’de in’ikas etmiş Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in lemaat-ı i’caziyesinden ve o hizmetin makbuliyetine alâmet olan inayat-ı Rabbaniyenin izharına mükellefiz. Çünki o üstadımız öyle eder ve öyle ders verir. Üçüncü Sebeb: Sözler hakkında tevazu suretinde demiyorum; belki bir hakikatı beyan etmek için derim ki: Sözler’deki hakaik ve kemalât, benim değil Kur’anındır ve Kur’andan tereşşuh etmiştir. Hattâ Onuncu Söz, yüzer âyât-ı Kur’aniyeden süzülmüş bazı katarattır. Sair risaleler dahi umumen öyledir. Madem ben öyle biliyorum ve madem ben fâniyim, gideceğim; elbette bâki olacak birşey ve bir eser, benimle bağlanmamak gerektir ve bağlanmamalı. Hulusi Bey: Yani anlaşılıyor ki bir kitap okuyorsunuz kimin kitabını okuyorsunuz derler ya. Filan zatın kitabını okuyoruz. Ve adettir ve şimdi böyle demektir. Biz ne okuyoruz? Kur’anın bu asra bakan hakikatlı tefsirini okuyoruz. Evet. -: Biz Bediüzzamanın kitabını okuyoruz desek bir şey var mı? Hulusi Bey: Canım o demiyor. Müellifide odur, Müellifide odur, onu Kur’andan aldı, o zatın Kur’andan aldığını tafsilat isteyene söylersin. -: Onun kendi zatına baktığı şekilde kendine bizim bakmamız lazım mıdır? Üstadın kendi zatına baktığı şekilde mi bakmamız lazım mıdır? Hulusi Bey: Ben öyle biliyorum diyor. -: Bizde aynı şekilde bakmaya mecburuz mu? Hulusi Bey: Mecburiyet yok fakat edep onu iktiza ettirir. Onu sözünün üzerine söz ilave etmeyelim. Biz öyle diyelim. Fakat bu işe zaten yukarısında söyledi ya okuduk. Ne dedi? Onu açıklamıyor. Büyük bir zat bana icaz-ı Kur’anı beyan et dedi. Demek ki ben bu işe memur edilmişim. Ben faniyim gideceğim diyor. Şimdi biz Kur’anın hakikatli tefsiri olan Risale-i Nuru okuyoruz. Bu eser kimindir derlerse kim telif etmiştir. Ne diyelim? Okuması yazması var mı? -: Yarım ümmi Hulusi Bey: Yarım ümmi, çünkü tam ümmi olsa peygamber olacak Ümmi alimdir Muhammed İman ederim ona muebbed Allame-i mekteb-i ledünni Hayrette bıraktı ins ü cini Edebiyatta lazım mı? Muallim Cudi’nin. Evet. -: Madem ben öyle biliyorum ve madem ben fâniyim, gideceğim; Hulusi Bey: Şimdi şu kadar bak o kendisi diyor. O zatın işaret etmek istediği şeyi biz en güzel surette söyleyelim. Bu kadar mütevazı bir zat bu eserleri sırf ilham-i Rabbani ile yazdı ve ümmete hediye etti. Ne mutlu o ümmetin, şu memlekete belki doğrudan doğruya Anadolu daki Müslüman halkına hediye etti gitti. Peki, bize hiçbir şey düşmüyor mu? Aramızdan gittiği için onun muazzez ruhu için rızaen lillahil fatiha. -: Madem ben öyle biliyorum ve madem ben fâniyim, gideceğim; elbette bâki olacak birşey ve bir eser, benimle bağlanmamak gerektir ve bağlanmamalı. Ve madem ehl-i dalalet ve tuğyan, işlerine gelmeyen bir eseri, eser sahibini çürütmekle eseri çürütmek âdetleridir; elbette sema-yı Kur’anın yıldızlarıyla bağlanan risaleler, benim gibi çok itirazata ve tenkidata medar olabilen ve sukut edebilen çürük bir direk ile bağlanmamalı Hulusi Bey: بِفَضْلِ اللّٰهِ ayeti neredeydi? -: Yunus suresi 58. Ayet Hulusi Bey: Evet oku.. -: Ve madem ehl-i dalalet ve tuğyan, işlerine gelmeyen bir eseri, eser sahibini çürütmekle eseri çürütmek âdetleridir; elbette sema-yı Kur’anın yıldızlarıyla bağlanan risaleler, benim gibi çok itirazata Hulusi Bey: Mevzu olan Bu derse mevzu olan ayet-i kerime ki اَسْتَع۪يذُ بِااللّٰهِ٭قُلْ بِفَضْلِ اللّٰهِ وَبِرَحْمَتِه۪ فَبِذٰلِكَ فَلْيَفْرَحُواۜ هُوَ خَيْرٌ مِمَّايَجْمَعُونَ٭ صَدَقَ اللّٰهُ العَظ۪يمُ٭ Kısacık tefsiri; Deki; Allahu Tealanın Kur’anı Kerim fadliyle ve din-i İslam rahmeti ile ve bunların inzal ve ihsanı ile ferahlansınlar. Onlar dünyanın cem ettikleri, zail olucu laşey parçalarından hayırlıdır. Şimdi bizde eğer Yani iftihar edeceğimiz ferahlanacağımız nedir? Kur’andır, ondan sonra İslamiyet’tir. Kur’anı Kerim dini İslam rahmeti ile ve bunları Cenab-ı Hak bize layık görmüş ihsan etmiş. İnzal edende o Kur’anı inzal İslamiyet’i ihsan eden O’dur. Biz de bunlarla ferahlanıyoruz. Elhamdulillah Ya Rabbi. Çünkü bunlar dünyanın fani geçici hiç mesabesindeki şeyinden hayırlıdır. -: sema-yı Kur’anın yıldızlarıyla bağlanan risaleler, benim gibi çok itirazata ve tenkidata medar olabilen ve sukut edebilen çürük bir direk ile bağlanmamalı. Hem madem örf-i nâsta, bir eserdeki mezaya, o eserin masdarı ve menba’ı zannettikleri müellifinin etvarında aranılıyor ve bu örfe göre, o hakaik-i âliyeyi ve o cevahir-i galiyeyi kendim gibi bir müflise ve onların binde birini kendinde gösteremeyen şahsiyetime mal etmek, hakikata karşı büyük bir haksızlık olduğu için risaleler kendi malım değil, Kur’anın malı olarak, Kur’anın reşehat-ı meziyatına mazhar olduklarını izhar etmeye mecburum. Evet lezzetli üzüm salkımlarının hasiyetleri, kuru çubuğunda aranılmaz. Hulusi Bey: Ne teşbih. Ne teşbih. Onu oraya kim takmış? Öyle ise sende ey mübarek zat sende üzüm çubuğu olsan da seni bu millete, bu milletin dinine, imanına Kur’anına hadim eden Allah. -: Evet lezzetli üzüm salkımlarının hasiyetleri, kuru çubuğunda aranılmaz. İşte ben de öyle bir kuru çubuk hükmündeyim. Dördüncü Sebeb: Bazan tevazu’, küfran-ı nimeti istilzam ediyor; belki küfran-ı nimet olur. Bazan da tahdis-i nimet, iftihar olur. Hulusi Bey: Bak iki şey bir arada. Ayak kayabilir ha! Bazen tevazu küfran-ı nimet olur. Tahdis-i nimet bazende iftihar olur. Gel işin içinden çık bakalım. -: İkisi de zarardır. Bunun çare-i yegânesi ki; ne küfran-ı nimet çıksın, ne de iftihar olsun. Meziyet ve kemalâtları ikrar edip, fakat temellük etmeyerek, Hulusi Bey: Yani bunun sahibi ben değilim. -: Mün’im-i Hakikî’nin eser-i in’amı olarak göstermektir. Meselâ: Nasılki murassa’ ve müzeyyen bir elbise-i fahireyi Hulusi Bey: Murassa’ sırmalı, murassa ve müzeyyen, süslü bi elbiseyi, bir elbisey-i fahireyi yani iftihar edilecek bir elbiseyi. Evet, -: biri sana giydirse ve onunla çok güzelleşsen, halk sana dese: “Mâşâallah çok güzelsin, çok güzelleştin.” Eğer sen tevazukârane desen: “Hâşâ!.. Ben neyim, hiç. Bu nedir, nerede güzellik?” O vakit küfran-ı nimet olur ve hulleyi sana giydiren mahir san’atkâra karşı hürmetsizlik olur. Eğer müftehirane desen: “Evet ben çok güzelim, benim gibi güzel nerede var, benim gibi birini gösteriniz. Hulusi Bey: Senin gibi güzel nerde var? Nasılsa Elazığ’da bulunmayacak. Yeni camide. -: Eğer müftehirane desen: “Evet ben çok güzelim, benim gibi güzel nerede var, benim gibi birini gösteriniz.” O vakit, mağrurane bir fahrdir. İşte fahrden, küfrandan kurtulmak için demeli ki: “Evet ben güzelleştim, fakat güzellik libasındır ve dolayısıyla libası bana giydirenindir, benim değildir.” Hulusi Bey: Şimdi güzelleştiğini şey etme Biz şimdi iman nimetine, İslam ihsanına nail olduğumuzdan dolayı bunlar nedir mi diyeceğiz? Yani şimdi birisi dese ki Müslüman mısın? “Estağfirullah” yakıştı mı? Elhamdulillah denilecek yerde “Estağfirullah” denilmez. Ona şek şüphe yok. Onun için ne deriz? Mü’miniz, muvahhidiz Elhamdulillah ehl-i sünnet velcemaatteniz. Hamd ederek Cenab-ı Hakka söyleriz. Bunda şey yok iftihar yok fakat tahdisi nimet var. Evet. -: İşte fahrden, küfrandan kurtulmak için demeli ki: “Evet ben güzelleştim, fakat güzellik libasındır ve dolayısıyla libası bana giydirenindir, benim değildir.” 27) 28. MEKTUP 6.VE 7. MESELE DERS-2 29 Haziran 2019 ADAD Hulusi Bey 28. MEKTUP 6.VE 7. MESELE DERS-2 Hulusi Bey: Evet. -: İşte fahrden, küfrandan kurtulmak için demeli ki: “Evet ben güzelleştim, fakat güzellik libasındır ve dolayısıyla libası bana giydirenindir, benim değildir.” İşte bunun gibi, ben de sesim yetişse, bütün Küre-i Arz’a bağırarak derim ki: Sözler güzeldirler, hakikattırlar; fakat benim değildirler, Kur’an-ı Kerim’in hakaikinden telemmu’ etmiş şualardır. Hulusi Bey: İçeri buyur, içeri buyur. وَ مَا مَدَحْتُ مُحَمَّدًا بِمَقَالَتِى ٭ وَ لَكِنْ مَدَحْتُ مَقَالَتِى بِمُحَمَّدٍ düsturuyla derim ki: وَ مَا مَدَحْتُ الْقُرْآنَ بِكَلِمَاتِى ٭ وَ لَكِنْ مَدَحْتُ كَلِمَاتِى بِالْقُرْآنِ -:Yani: “Kur’anın hakaik-i i’cazını ben güzelleştiremedim, güzel gösteremedim; belki Kur’anın güzel hakikatları, benim tabiratlarımı da güzelleştirdi, ulvîleştirdi.” Madem böyledir; hakaik-i Kur’anın güzelliği namına, Sözler namındaki âyinelerinin güzelliklerini ve o âyinedarlığa terettüb eden inayat-ı İlahiyeyi izhar etmek, makbul bir tahdis-i nimettir. -: Üstad bir yerde Risale-i Nur için Kur’anın bu asırda ki bir mucize-i maneviyesidir diyor. Maddi mucizeler bellidir mucize-i maneviye nasıl oluyor. Hulusi Bey: Devam ediyor. Müstemir. Yirmi beşinci sözün mevzuu nedir? اَسْتَع۪يذُ بِااللّٰهِ٭ قُلْ لَئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ اْلاِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلٰٓى اَنْ يَاْتُوا بِمِثْلِ هٰذَا الْقُرْاٰنِ لاَ يَاْتُونَ بِمِثْلِه۪ وَلَوْ كَانَ بَعْضُهُمْ لِبَعْضٍ ظَه۪يرًا Ayet olarak mevcud mu değişti mi? -: Hayır. Hulusi Bey: Öyle ise Kur’an cin ve insi muarazaya davet ediyor. En küçük bir ayetine hatta o kadar ileri gitmiş ki sizden hakikati manada aramıyoruz. Yalan dolanda olsun müfterayat olsun. Müftereyat da değil mi hafız? Müfterayat da olsa şu Kur’anın benzerini bir küçük ayet ve suresinin benzerini getirin. Bu dava devam ediyor. İşte onun nazirini getiremiyorlar. Şimdi o mucizevi o zaman işte belağat falan revaçta iken Cenab-ı Hak Kur’anı gönderdi hepsini susturdu. Hepinizin malumu olduğu üzere Kâbe’nin duvarlarına asılan kasidelerini altunla yazılmış kasidelerini indirtti onlara. Kur’anın belağatı o kadar ehemmiyetli idiki onlar dediler ki ayet olduktan sonra bizim bu kasidelerimizin Kâbe’nin duvarın da yeri yoktur. Kendileri indirdiler. Şimdi i’caz-ı manevisi diyor. O zaman, o zaman ki mucize idi. Hazır olan kâfirlere karşı bu kanaati verdirdi, kendi elleriyle Kâbe duvarına asılı muallekatlarını indirdiler. Şimdi böyle bir müşrikler yok ama imansızlar var. gübrede yetişen mantaklar var. Bunlara karşı elbette icaz-ı manevisi devam edecek. Kimin şüphesi varsa i’caz-ı manevisi demek olan Kur’andan tereşşuh eden, Kur’andan sızan o kataratın toplandığı şu satırlarda i’caz-i manevisini görürler evet zerre kadar insafı olan diyecek ki bu Allah kelamı değil. Fakat Allah kelamından geldiği gibi neydi çünkü biz Allah kelamını okuyoruz onda usandırmak yok. Bu eserlerde de usandırmak yok. Yani ne kadar tekrar edilse, hatta mesela bugün okuduk, yarın da okusak, öbür günde okusak, başında canım onu okumuştuk başka şey dersin amma sesin çıkarmadın başladı mı bir kere euzu besmele çekip Hazreti Muhammed (A.S.M.) üzerine Allahüme salli ala seyidine Muhammedin dedikten sonra başladın mı okumaya fesübhanallah sanki dünkü okunmuş eser değil, evvelsi ki gün okunan eser değil, yeni dinliyormuş gibi. Ama usanmamak şart, istifade etmek niyeti ile girmek şart, abdestli olmak lazım, o zaman haşa, haşa bu şeye yakışmayacak bir söz amma. Bir hatıra olarak söyleyeceğim ki cahilane bir söz sarf ettim bir zaman. Cahilane bir söz. Ne dedim biliyormusunuz? Babamdan (rahmetullahil-aleyh) konuşuyoruz. Dedim ki gâvurların kiliseleri de çok temiz. Güldü. Dedi evet. Gaz kokusundan girilmez. Anladınız mı? Yani çünkü hiç öyle şeye sıkıntıya gelmez o tarafa eğilir salıverir bu tarafa eğilir salıverir. O abdest yok ki bozula. Ya Evet cahilane bir sözün cevabını da burada söylüyorum ki size bir hatıra olsun. Yani çünkü biz bazı kiliseleri gördük bilhassa ilk defa şeyde Ortuda Ruslardan alındıktan sonra oraya ilk defa gidiyoruz biz orda bir altın yaldızlı kilise daha önce görmedim fakat o cazip vaziyeti bize bir kanaat vermiş ki bu heriflerin kiliseleri temiz. Yani zahiri böyle yaldızlı. Hâlbuki oraya girenlerin abdest kaygısı yok. Merhum Hacı Tevfik efendinin güzel bir sözü; “Şimdi her şeyi madde gözüyle görenler diyorlar ki; canım bu pis ayaklarla zahiren camilerin sergilerin üzerine basılıyor. Bunda nasıl mikrop olmaz. Elbette mikrop vardır. Öteki de diyor ki; ben bu anlımı nasıl o ayaklarla basılan yere koyayım. Öteki de öyle diyor. Ötekini de biliyorsun değil mi? Hâlbuki diyor haçan ilerlemiştir diyor. Gelsin baksınlar. Hangi camide mikrop yoktur demiyoruz, fakat zararlı bir mikrop bulurlarsa o zaman söylesinler. Zarar verecek bir mikrop orda bulamazlar. Kur’an okunuyor, tesbihat-ı nebeviye yapılıyor, namazların arkasında tesbihatlar okunuyor. Öyle bir yerde zarar verici mikrop olur mu? Zarar verenler asıl o hınzırlardır ha. Fakat Müslümanlarımızda bu kadar gemi ağzıya almış İslam’ın her şeysine hücum etmeye hazırlanmış olan müfrit insanları hesaba katmalı. Allah rızası için camiye girmek için temiz girmeliyiz temiz. Bugün senin ayağın çıplak gördüm de hatırıma geldi şimdi Şafii de çorapları çıkarıp namaz kılmak var. Çünkü dışarıda geziyor dışarının tozu toprağını şafii daha çok ihtimam eder temizliğe. İmam-ı Şafii hazretleri daha çok ihtimam etmiş. Üstad Hazretlerinin Barla ’da bulunduğu zamanda benin gördüm. İki çorabı vardı ayağında, iki çorabı vardı namaz kıldıracağı vakitte üsteki çorabı çıkarırdı bu surette mezheb-i Hanifi de imamlar için bir kayıt vardır onu da söyleyeyim. İmam çoraplı bulunması, bulunmaması. Hanifi Mezhebe göre imamlar tetkik ettirmişler “ labe’s” demiş. Yani bunun sorunu yok. Giyse de olur giymese de olur. Fakat bir yerde de diyor ki labe’s in terki evladır. labe’s tir ama be’s yoktur fakat terk edilse daha iyidir. Hem şimdi bu var geldik çorap meshe, yazdayız ha. -: İmam çorabı giymese tenzihen mekruh gibi bir şey midir? Hulusi Bey: Yok hiçbir şey yok. Hiçbir şey yok Labe’stir yani söz konusu değildir fakat labe’sin terki evladır. Ama altı böyle pineleşmiş, ter, kir yine o vaziyette ondan sonra mis gibide kokuyor la teşbih şimdi onunla geç oraya. Benim başıma bazen gelmiştir. Allah kimsenin başına vermeye. Önündeki adamın arkasında secde et, o kokuyu koklamak insanın nefesini kesiyor. Nefesin kesiliyor yani. Mahafazanallah Böyle ayağını, herkes kendi ayağını bilir ya. Burada yine bir şey hatırladım onu söyleyeyim; Ekseri İstanbul selatin camilerinde imamlara dikkat edilsin ayakları yaz kış mesh’lidir. Ekserisi niye? Ayakları kokuyor da ondan. Fakat mesleri giyerler, her vakitte de abdest alırlar onları da gözümden görmüşüm. Şimdi camiye giden Müslüman yeniden abdest almalı yeniden. Camiye gittiği zaman eğer pineli çorabı varsa anladın mı? Pineli yamalı ha ama öyle kirden mirden hatta saman pamuktan herşey toplamış ondan sonra gayet nefiste kokuyor bu çorabını geride papucunun yana bıraksın öyle gitsin ileriye. Camiye hürmet etsin bu insafsız zümrenin iğnemelerine mahal vermeyelim, sebebiyet vermeyelim. Çünkü onlar alışmışlar iğneleyecekler, bari biz sebebiyet vermeyelim. Lügate bakılacak bir şey var mı? Lügate bakılacak bir şey yok şükür. İş anlaşıldı hadi. -:Beşinci Sebeb: Çok zaman evvel bir ehl-i velayetten işittim ki; o zât, eski velilerin gaybî işaretlerinden istihraç etmiş ve kanaatı gelmiş ki: “Şark tarafından bir nur zuhur edecek, bid’alar zulümatını dağıtacak.” Ben, böyle bir nurun zuhuruna çok intizar ettim ve ediyorum. Fakat çiçekler baharda gelir. Öyle kudsî çiçeklere zemin hazır etmek lâzım gelir. Ve anladık ki, bu hizmetimizle o nuranî zâtlara zemin ihzar ediyoruz. Madem kendimize ait değil, elbette Sözler namındaki nurlara ait olan inayat-ı İlahiyeyi beyan etmekte medar-ı fahr ve gurur olamaz; belki medar-ı hamd ve şükür ve tahdis-i nimet olur. Altıncı Sebeb: Sözler’in te’lifi vasıtasıyla Kur’ana hizmetimize bir mükâfat-ı âcile ve bir vasıta-i teşvik olan inayat-ı Rabbaniye, bir muvaffakıyettir. Muvaffakıyet ise, izhar edilir. Muvaffakıyetten geçse; olsa olsa bir ikram-ı İlahî olur. İkram-ı İlahî ise, izharı bir şükr-ü manevîdir. Ondan dahi geçse, olsa olsa hiç ihtiyarımız karışmadan bir keramet-i Kur’aniye olur. Biz mazhar olmuşuz. Bu nevi ihtiyarsız ve habersiz gelen bir kerametin izharı, zararsızdır. Eğer âdi keramatın fevkıne çıksa, o vakit olsa olsa Kur’anın i’caz-ı manevîsinin şu’leleri olur. Hulusi Bey: Şu derste geçen “ve ma medehtu Muhammeden bi mekaleti” şeysini sırası geldiği için söylüyorum. Ben Muallim Cudi’nin o meşhur kasidesini Üstad’a gönderdiğim vakitte bunun üzerine böyle demişti.. Bir hakikatli şair “ ve ma medehtu Muhammeden bi mekaleti, ve lakin medehtu bi mekaleti bi Muhammedin” dediği gibi Muallim Cudi’nin kasidesi güzel. Bu yazı bu dersten evveldir. Bendeki yazı bu dersten evveldir. Onun için orda da o geçiyor. Muallim Cudi’nin kasidesi güzel fakat Kur’an’ın güzelliği onu güzelleştirmiş. Yoksa o Kur’an’ı güzelleştirmemiştir. Küçücük kalbinin ayinesinden, küçücük kalbinin ayinesinden, daire-i imanından tecelli eden, daire-i imanından tecelli eden o Şems-i hakaike karşı, o Şems-i hakaike karşı derece-i zihnine göre bir parça güzelliğini görmüş inşallah feyzine de mazhar olmuştur. Bir parça güzelliğini görmüş inşallah feyzine de mazhar olmuştur. -: Bu Muallim Cudi’nin değil efendim, değil mi? Hulusi Bey: Muallim Cudi’nin kasidesi hakkındaki takrizi. -:Yani bu şiir Muallim Cudi’nin mi? Hulusi Bey: Bu o değil Muallim Cudi’nin şeyi üzerine değil fakat burada geçtiği için bu yazıda onun -: “ve ma medehtu Muhammeden bi mekaleti” Muallim Cudi’nin midir?. Hulusi Bey: Yok. Bir hakikatli şair diyor. -: Kaside-i Bürde den değil mi? Efendim! Hulusi Bey: Bilmiyorum yoktur, görmemişim. Kaside-i Bürde okumuşum ama orda bir şey görmemişim belki gözümden kaçmış olabilir. “ve ma medehtu Muhammeden bi mekaleti, ve lakin medehtu mekaleti bi Muhammedin” وَمَا مَدَحْتُ مُحَمَّدًا بِمَقَالَتِى وَ لكِنْ مَدَحْتُ مَقَالَتِى بِمُحَمَّدٍ dediği gibi Muallim Cudi’nin kasidesi güzel fakat Kur’an’ın güzelliği onu güzelleştirmiş yoksa o Kur’an’ı güzelleştirmemiş. Küçücük kalbinin ayinesinden daire-i imanından tecelli eden o Şems-i hakaike karşı derece-i zihnine göre bir parça güzelliğini görmüş, bir parça güzelliğini görmüş İnşaallah feyzine de mazhar olur. -: Efendim! Orda söylediğinin manası: Hulusi Bey: “ve ma medehtu Muhammeden bi mekaleti,” Yani o zat demiş ki; Muhammed (A.S.) benim şiirimi güzelleştirdi. Şeye methiye yazıyor da naat. Hz Peygamber hakkın da naat yazarlar şairler. O şeye yani benim şiirim Hz Muhammedi haşa güzelleştirmedi belki Muhammed (A.S.) ın bu kaside içerisinde bu naat içinde zikir edilişi benim yazımı güzelleştirdi. Esselatu vesselamu aleyke ya resulallah Esselatu vesselamu aleyke ya habiballah Esselatu vesselamu aleyke ya seyyid-el evveline vel’ahirin -: Altıncı Sebeb: Sözler’in te’lifi vasıtasıyla Kur’ana hizmetimize bir mükâfat-ı âcile ve bir vasıta-i teşvik olan inayat-ı Rabbaniye, bir muvaffakıyettir. Muvaffakıyet ise, izhar edilir. Muvaffakıyetten geçse; olsa olsa bir ikram-ı İlahî olur. İkram-ı İlahî ise, izharı bir şükr-ü manevîdir. 28) 28. MEKTUP 6.VE 7. MESELE DERS-3 29 Haziran 2019 ADAD Hulusi Bey 28. MEKTUP 6.VE 7. MESELE DERS-3 -: Altıncı Sebeb: Sözler’in te’lifi vasıtasıyla Kur’ana hizmetimize bir mükâfat-ı âcile ve bir vasıta-i teşvik olan inayat-ı Rabbaniye, bir muvaffakıyettir. Muvaffakıyet ise, izhar edilir. Muvaffakıyetten geçse; olsa olsa bir ikram-ı İlahî olur. İkram-ı İlahî ise, izharı bir şükr-ü manevîdir. Hulusi Bey: Mademki şükrü manevidir; ondan bahs edelim. Ben o zamanlar da Yani Üstad Barla’da iken ben Eğridir’de yeni teşekkül etmiş dağ talimgâhına muallim diye, kadroda muallim boşluğuna bizi koymuşlardı. Şimdi yani ordudan yüzbaşı, üsteğmen, teğmen rütbelerinde hakikaten içlerinde çok değerlileri de var. Onlarda geliyor kurslara biz de bunlara bilmediğimiz dağ talimgâh muallimliğinden sanki bilir gibi bir şeyler söyleyeceğiz, öğreteceğiz. Fesübhanallah. İşte kıyamet böyle kopar. İş na-ehle verilmesin de kıyametin kopmasını intizar ediniz. Şimdi onu söylemek istiyorum; benim perişan vaziyetime bakıp ecnebi bir mütehassıs var. Avusturya’lı kurmay binbaşılıktan emekli fakat mütehassıs diye hükümet getirmiş. O iki muallim varız, fakat benden hiçbir şey ümit etmiyor. Ben birazda favayani vaziyetimiz var biraz öyle. Hiçbir şey görünmüyor vaziyeti. Sonra hakikaten bilmediğimiz bir mesele, muallimlik değil biz o işte talebe olup yeniden talebeliği bitirdikten sonra muallimliğe geçeceğiz, talebelikte yok, muallimlik de. O sırada Risale-i Nur imdadımıza yetişmiş. Geceleri harıl harıl yazıyorum. Ders için on beş dakika ancak vaktim kalıyor. On beş dakika. Şimdi ecnebi mütehassıs dediğim adam diyor ki dağda yürüyüş hakkında beş saat konferans vereceksin. Bir saat değil beş saat konferans vereceksin. Fesübhanallah beş saat dedi ha gâvurluğu tuttu herifin bizi rezil edecek. Neyse. Cenab-ı Hakkın inayeti ile başladık bir saat, iki saat, üç saat, dört saat, fasılalı bir surette. Beş saatte arzu ettiği şeyi yaptık. Fakat herif gâvur pirelendi, gavur pirelendi. Bu adamdan ben hiç ümit etmezdim diyor tercümana. Yani bu muallim diye buraya konulmuş olan hiçbir şeye de benzemiyor, böyle boylu bostlu da bir şey değil, heybetli bir adamda değil, fakat böyle beş saat bu meseleyi bize anlatsın. Doğrusu hayret etti. Ama söylemedik ki bize imdat veren Kur’andır, imandır, Risale-i Nurla iştigal ediyoruz. Hulasa; Cenab-ı Hak kendi rızasında istihdam ettirdiklerini hiçbir yerde mahcup ettirmez. Kolordu kumandanı gelirdi, kolordu kumandanı oturur bizi çağırırlar. Şu mesele hakkın da on beş dakika kolordu kumandanını tenvir edecek bir şey söyleyeceksiniz. Dayanacağımız yer kuvvetli. Bismillah yine on beş dakikada. Bundan sonra ….. kumandanı diyor ki işte Hulusi beyin size on beş dakikada söylediğini bu ecnebi mütehassıs denilen adam bize altı ay yutturur. O da mübalağa ediyor ya. Altı ay yutturur. Mademki Allah’a aittir, hizmet-i Kur’andan gelen feyze aittir, bunu serbestçe söyleriz. Lillahilhamd şöyle kırk sene yakın bir fiil hizmetimiz, elli seneye yakın elli senede kadarda aşağı yukarı ilaveleri ile beraber orduda hizmetimiz var. Hiçbir yerde Cenab-ı Hak bilhassa Risale-i Nur şeysinden sonra hiçbir yerde hiçbir rütbede hiçbir vazifede mahkûm olmamışımdır. Hatta kurmay stajyerler verirlerdi bize kurmay stajyerler bile bizim alay kumandanı başka, staja gelmişler kurmay, bizi onların başına. Bilmiyorlar bizde onu açıklayamıyoruz ki bize bu imandan Kur’andan geliyor bu feyz. Fakat şimdi sırası geldi söylüyorum. Hiç merak etmeyin Allah ile beraber olana Allah muindir. -: Muvaffakıyetten geçse; olsa olsa bir ikram-ı İlahî olur. İkram-ı İlahî ise, izharı bir şükr-ü manevîdir. Ondan dahi geçse, olsa olsa hiç ihtiyarımız karışmadan bir keramet-i Kur’aniye olur. Biz mazhar olmuşuz. Bu nevi ihtiyarsız ve habersiz gelen bir kerametin izharı, zararsızdır. Eğer âdi keramatın fevkıne çıksa, o vakit olsa olsa Kur’anın i’caz-ı manevîsinin şu’leleri olur. Hulusi Bey: Şimdi askerlik mesleğinin çok acayipliği vardır. Askerlik yapanlar bilirler. Öyleleri ile beraber teşrik-i mesai ettik ki iman, Kur’an, maneviyat sıfır. Sıfır hiçbir şey yok. Fakat başka misafirlerin yanında mesela; bir evrak götürmüşüm imzaya işte diyor; muhakime ait işlerde bizim bütün işlerimizi gören bu arkadaştır. Sonra hiç lüzumu yok. Sonra diyor ki bu arkadaş hem büroda, hem kıtada muvaffak olmuş bir arkadaşımızdır. Ben ondan, söyledi adamdan sicil alacak değilim ki Ona öyle söylettiren kim? İşte perde arkasında inayet ve rahmet devam ediyor. Öyle ise Risale-i Nur şakirdlerine inayet ve rahmet-i ilahiye nezaret ederler sözü boş değil. İşin kolayı Risale-i Nura şakird olmak. Ama belki dersiniz sende şimdi Risale-i Nur şakirdine benzer bir şey kalmamış ne yapayım. Böyle olduk şimdi.. -: Madem i’caz izhar edilir, elbette i’caza yardım edenin dahi izharı i’caz hesabına geçer; hiç medar-ı fahr u gurur olamaz, belki medar-ı hamd ü şükrandır. Yedinci Sebeb: Nev’-i insanın yüzde sekseni ehl-i tahkik değildir ki, hakikata nüfuz etsin ve hakikatı hakikat tanıyıp kabul etsin. Belki surete, hüsn-ü zanna binaen, makbul ve mutemed insanlardan işittikleri mesaili takliden kabul ederler. Hattâ kuvvetli bir hakikatı, zaîf bir adamın elinde zaîf görür ve kıymetsiz bir mes’eleyi, kıymetdar bir adamın elinde görse, kıymetdar telakki eder. İşte ona binaen, benim gibi zaîf ve kıymetsiz bir bîçarenin elindeki hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur’aniyenin kıymetini, ekser nâsın nokta-i nazarında düşürmemek için, bilmecburiye ilân ediyorum ki: İhtiyarımız ve haberimiz olmadan, birisi bizi istihdam ediyor; Hulusi Bey: Evet, Bize söylediği sözlerden biride odur. “Siz bilerek çalışıyorsunuz, ben bilmeden şuurum taalluk etmeden istihdam olunuyorum.” şuurum taalluk etmeden istihdam olunuyorum. :- İhtiyarımız ve haberimiz olmadan, birisi bizi istihdam ediyor; biz bilmeyerek, bizi mühim işlerde çalıştırıyor. Delilimiz de şudur ki: Şuurumuz ve ihtiyarımızdan hariç bir kısım inayata ve teshilâta mazhar oluyoruz. Öyle ise, o inayetleri bağırarak ilân etmeye mecburuz. İşte geçmiş yedi esbaba binaen, küllî birkaç inayet-i Rabbaniyeye işaret edeceğiz. Birinci İşaret: Yirmisekizinci Mektub’un Sekizinci Mes’elesinin Birinci Nüktesi’nde beyan edilmiştir ki, “tevafukat”tır. Ezcümle: Mu’cizat-ı Ahmediye Mektubatında, Üçüncü İşaretinden tâ Onsekizinci İşaretine kadar altmış sahife; habersiz, bilmeyerek bir müstensihin nüshasında iki sahife müstesna olmak üzere mütebâki bütün sahifelerde -kemal-i müvazenetle- ikiyüzden ziyade “Resul-i Ekrem Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm” kelimeleri birbirine bakıyorlar. Kim insaf ile iki sahifeye dikkat etse, tesadüf olmadığını tasdik edecek. Hâlbuki tesadüf, olsa olsa bir sahifede kesretli emsal kelimeleri bulunsa, yarı yarıya tevafuk olur, ancak bir-iki sahifede tamamen tevafuk edebilir. O halde böyle umum sahifelerde Resul-i Ekrem Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm kelimesi; iki olsun, üç olsun, dört olsun veya daha ziyade olsun, kemal-i mizan ile birbirinin yüzüne baksa; elbette tesadüf olması mümkün değildir. Hem sekiz ayrı ayrı müstensihin bozamadığı Hulusi Bey: Bu şeyde var mı? Tevafuka dair var mı? Var mı? -:Ben bakmıştım var? Evet, mektubat’ta Hulusi Bey: Evet, ben biliyorum da -: Altı çizilmemiş -: Hem sekiz ayrı ayrı müstensihin bozamadığı bir tevafukun, kuvvetli bir işaret-i gaybiye, içinde olduğunu gösterir. -: 3. İşaretinden 18. İşaretine kadar. 19. Mektubun -: 126. Sahife Hulusi Bey: 126, 124 mu? -: Hem sekiz ayrı ayrı müstensihin bozamadığı bir tevafukun, kuvvetli bir işaret-i gaybiye, içinde olduğunu gösterir. Nasılki ehl-i belâgatın kitablarında, belâgatın derecatı bulunduğu halde; Kur’an-ı Hakîm’deki belâgat, derece-i i’caza çıkmış. Kimsenin haddi değil ki ona yetişsin. Öyle de; mu’cizat-ı Ahmediyenin bir âyinesi olan Ondokuzuncu Mektub ve mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniyenin bir tercümanı olan Yirmibeşinci Söz ve Kur’anın bir nevi tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur eczalarında tevafukat, umum kitabların fevkınde bir derece-i garabet gösteriyor. Ve ondan anlaşılıyor ki; mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniye ve mu’cizat-ı Ahmediye’nin bir nevi kerametidir ki, o âyinelerde tecelli ve temessül ediyor. İkinci İşaret: Hizmet-i Kur’aniyeye ait inayat-ı Rabbaniyenin ikincisi şudur ki: Cenab-ı Hak, benim gibi kalemsiz, yarım ümmi, diyar-ı gurbette, kimsesiz, ihtilattan men’edilmiş bir tarzda; kuvvetli, ciddî, samimî, gayyur, fedakâr ve kalemleri birer elmas kılınç olan kardeşleri bana muavin ihsan etti. Zaîf ve âciz omuzuma çok ağır gelen vazife-i Kur’aniyeyi, o kuvvetli omuzlara bindirdi. Kemal-i kereminden, yükümü hafifleştirdi. O mübarek cemaat ise; -Hulusi’nin tabiriyle- telsiz telgrafın âhizeleri hükmünde ve -Sabri’nin tabiriyle- nur fabrikasının elektriklerini yetiştiren makineler hükmünde ayrı ayrı meziyetleri ve kıymetdar muhtelif hasiyetleriyle beraber, -yine Sabri’nin tabiriyle- bir tevafukat-ı gaybiye nev’inden olarak, şevk ve sa’y ü gayret ve ciddiyette birbirine benzer bir surette esrar-ı Kur’aniyeyi ve envâr-ı imaniyeyi etrafa neşretmeleri ve her yere eriştirmeleri ve şu zamanda (yani hurufat değişmiş, matbaa yok, herkes envâr-ı imaniyeye muhtaç olduğu bir zamanda) ve fütur verecek ve şevki kıracak çok esbab varken, bunların fütursuz, kemal-i şevk ve gayretle bu hizmetleri, doğrudan doğruya bir keramet-i Kur’aniye ve zahir bir inayet-i İlahiyedir. Evet velayetin kerameti olduğu gibi, niyet-i hâlisenin dahi kerameti vardır. Samimiyetin dahi kerameti vardır. Bahusus Lillah için olan bir uhuvvet dairesindeki kardeşlerin içinde ciddî, samimî tesanüdün çok kerametleri olabilir. Hattâ şöyle bir cemaatin şahs-ı manevîsi bir veliyy-i kâmil hükmüne geçebilir, inayata mazhar olur. İşte ey kardeşlerim ve ey hizmet-i Kur’anda arkadaşlarım! Bir kal’ayı fetheden bir bölüğün çavuşuna bütün şerefi ve bütün ganîmeti vermek nasıl zulümdür, bir hatadır; öyle de şahs-ı manevînizin kuvvetiyle ve kalemleriniz ile hasıl olan fütuhattaki inayatı benim gibi bir bîçareye veremezsiniz. Elbette böyle mübarek bir cemaatte, tevafukat-ı gaybiyeden daha ziyade kuvvetli bir işaret-i gaybiye var ve ben görüyorum; fakat herkese ve umuma gösteremiyorum. Üçüncü İşaret: Risale-i Nur eczaları, bütün mühim hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur’aniyeyi hattâ en muannide karşı dahi parlak bir surette isbatı, çok kuvvetli bir işaret-i gaybiye ve bir inayet-i İlahiyedir. Çünki hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur’aniye içinde öyleleri var ki; en büyük bir dâhî telakki edilen İbn-i Sina, fehminde aczini itiraf etmiş, “Akıl buna yol bulamaz!” demiş. Onuncu Söz Risalesi, o zâtın dehasıyla yetişemediği hakaiki; avamlara da, çocuklara da bildiriyor. Hem meselâ: Sırr-ı Kader ve cüz’-i ihtiyarînin halli için, koca Sa’d-ı Taftazanî gibi bir allâme; kırk-elli sahifede, meşhur Mukaddemat-ı İsna Aşer namıyla Telvih nam kitabında ancak hallettiği ve ancak havassa bildirdiği aynı mesaili, kadere dair olan Yirmialtıncı Söz’de, İkinci Mebhasın iki sahifesinde tamamıyla, hem herkese bildirecek bir tarzda beyanı, eser-i inayet olmazsa nedir? Hem bütün ukûlü hayrette bırakan ve hiçbir felsefenin eliyle keşfedilemeyen ve sırr-ı hilkat-ı âlem ve tılsım-ı kâinat denilen ve Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’ın i’cazıyla keşfedilen o tılsım-ı müşkil-küşa ve o muamma-yı hayret-nüma, Yirmidördüncü Mektub ve Yirmidokuzuncu Söz’ün âhirindeki remizli nüktede ve Otuzuncu Söz’ün tahavvülât-ı zerratın altı aded hikmetinde keşfedilmiştir. Kâinattaki faaliyet-i hayret-nümanın tılsımını ve hilkat-i kâinatın ve akibetinin muammasını ve tahavvülât-ı zerrattaki harekâtın sırr-ı hikmetini keşf ve beyan etmişlerdir, meydandadır, bakılabilir. Hem sırr-ı ehadiyet ile, şeriksiz vahdet-i rububiyeti; hem nihayetsiz kurbiyet-i İlahiye ile, nihayetsiz bu’diyetimiz olan hayretengiz hakikatları kemal-i vuzuh ile Onaltıncı Söz ve Otuzikinci Söz beyan ettikleri gibi; kudret-i İlahiyeye nisbeten zerrat ve seyyarat müsavi olduğunu ve haşr-i a’zamda umum zîruhun ihyası, bir nefsin ihyası kadar o kudrete kolay olduğunu ve şirkin hilkat-ı kâinatta müdahalesi imtina’ derecesinde akıldan uzak olduğunu kemal-i vuzuh ile gösteren Yirminci Mektub’daki وَ هُوَ عَلَى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدِيرٌ kelimesi beyanında ve üç temsili hâvi onun zeyli, şu azîm sırr-ı vahdeti keşfetmiştir. Hem hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur’aniyede öyle bir genişlik var ki, en büyük zekâ-i beşerî ihata edemediği halde; benim gibi zihni müşevveş, vaziyeti perişan, müracaat edilecek kitab yokken, sıkıntılı ve sür’atle yazan bir adamda, o hakaikin ekseriyet-i mutlakası dekaikiyle zuhuru; doğrudan doğruya Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in i’caz-ı manevîsinin eseri ve inayet-i Rabbaniyenin bir cilvesi ve kuvvetli bir işaret-i gaybiyedir. Dördüncü İşaret: (28.Mektup 6. Risale 7.Mesele) Hulusi Bey: Orda kal. Hatırınızda da kalsın dördüncü işarette kaldık. DUA سُبْحَانَكَ لاَ عِلْمَ لَنَا اِلاَّ مَا عَلَّمْتَنَا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَليمُ الْحَكيمُ سُبْحَانَ رَبِّكَ رَبِّ الْعِزَّةِ عَمَّا يَصِفُونَ * وَسَلاَمٌ عَلَى الْمُرْسَل۪ينَ * وَسَلاَمَةٌ عَلَى الْحَاضِرِينَ اِلَى يَوْمِ الدِّينِ * وَالْحَمْدُ للهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَم۪ينَۙ Cenâb–ı Hak ve Feyyâz-ı Mutlak Hazretleri, yaptığımız, bu sohbeti imaniyyeyi dergâh-ı izzetinde kabûle karîn eyle! hâsıl olan sevâb hürmetine ehl-i îmânın bütün hastalarına, gerek bundan evvel müfredatıyla söylenenlerin gerekse umumen ehl-i imanın hastalarına acil şifâlar, bütün dertlilerine acil devâlar, borçlulara ve musibet zedelere o elemlerden kurtulmalar, yolculara selâmetler, cümlemize dâreynde selâmetler ve saadetler nasib–i müyesser eyleye, cümlemizin ahir-i akıbetini hayır eyleye. Burada Kur’anın nuru altında lutfuyla toplayan O Rahmânu’r–Rahîm-i Kerim olan Allah’ımız, âhirette de, ruzu-u haşirde de, Habîb–i Ekrem (S.A.V.)’in livâ-ül hamd adıyla müsemma sancağı altında eksiksiz hepimizi yani ehl-i tevdid, ehl-i iman, ehl-i İslam bütün din kardeşlerimizi, bilhassa Risale-i Nur şakirdlerini inşaallah hiçbir tefrikaya uğratmadan, orada da parçalatmadan hepsini beraber o haşri azamda toplar, bizi nihayetsiz rahmeti ile taltif eder. Şefaati uzmaya bizi müstahak edecek bir halde bulundurur. Rahmet-i ilahiyeden ümit varız, bizi burda toplattığı gibi orda da inşaallah toplattırır, burda hesapsız kusurlarımızı nazar-ı müsamaha ile af ile karşıladığı gibi orada da bütün kusurlarımızdan bizi sıyırır. “ يُبَدِّلُ اللّٰهُ سَيِّاَتِهِمْ حَسَناَتٍ ” sırrına mazhar eder. Rahmetiyle hakkımız da muamele eder. Ya Erhemerrahimin lütfuna muhtacız affına muhtacız bizi mağfurin zümresine ilhak eyle. Orada, burada görme imkânını bize vermediğin, fakat hasretini çektiğimiz hem Cennetini, hem rızanı, hem likanı, üçünü birden istiyoruz. Bu ihsanını da ikmal et hakkımızdaki nimetlerini itmam et Ya Rabbi. Âmin وَسَلاَمٌ عَلَى الْمُرْسَلِينَ وَسَلاَمَةٌ عَلَى الْحَاضِرِينَ اِلَى يَوْمِ الدِّينِ ٭وَالْحَمْدُلِلّٰهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَم۪ينَ اَلْفَاتِحَة مَعَ الصَّلَوَاةُ٭ 33) CUMA NAMAZI NASIL KILINIR VE ZERRAT-I ASLİYE HAKKINDADIR. اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Ahiret Kardeşim! Birinci meselede, İkinci yola gidenler şunlardır; Ahirete imanları var, fakat inandıkları gibi amelleri yok. Sefahatte, dalalette gidenlerdir. Tarif edilen husus bu gibilerin berzah hayatı içindir. Bu hayattan sonraki haşir ve neşre kadar devam eden berzah hayatıdır. İkinci mesele: Ettahiyatü okuması Hanefilerce İbn-i mes’ud hazretlerinin rivayetiyle tahakkuk eden bildiğiniz tahiyyattır. Üstad hazretleri şafiidir. İmam-ı Şafii’nin ve umum şafiilerin devam ettikleri tahiyyatı okurlar. Hüccetüz zehra adlı eserde tafsilatı vardır. Merak edenler okur, öğrenirler. Hanefiler için namazda da Şafii tahiyyatını okumalarını tavsiye etmeye ihtiyaç yoktur. Üçüncü mesele: Cuma namazı hanefilerce 4 rekat ilk sünnet, sonra hutbe, sonra üçüncü olarak kamet getirilip cemaatle cuma namazı niyetiyle iki rek’at namaz, cuma namazından sonra 4 rekat son sünnet olarak kılınmak kâfidir. Tafsilat için Ni’met-ül İslamın Kitab-üs selatda cuma namazı bahsini dikkatle okumak lazımdır. Kendi kendinize ahkâm çıkarmanız, ben cum’ayı böyle kılıyorum demeniz doğru değildir. Dördüncü mesele de: Bahs ettiğiniz evrad Üstad Hazretlerinin kendilerinin devam ettiği evraddır. Güzeldir, mübarektir. Uhdesinden gelemeyenler için hanefi fıkıh kitablarındaki tesbihat ve evrad kâfidir. Beşinci meseleniz: Ecza-i esasiye ve zerrat-ı asliyeden maksat nedir? Diyorsunuz. Elcevap: İnsanın fani hayatta vücudunu terkip eden ve bedeninde çalıştırılan zerrelerdir. Ve her uzvun mahiyet-i asliyesinin çekirdek veya tohumu diye tabir edebildiğimiz, mahiyet-i hakikiyesinin bilmediğimiz temel unsurlarıdır. Bütünüyle aslına yani toprağa karışmış olan ecza-i esasiye ve zerrat-ı asliye bedenin yeniden inşaası zamanında halk olunup mahallerine yerleştirilir demektir. Birçok insanlarda vazife gören zerrat-ı havaiye ve ziyaiyeden hangilerini hangi bedene tahsis edecekse Cenab-ı Hak onları o bedene sevk eder. Mesela; hava zerratını insan, vühuş ve tuyur teneffüs ediyorlar. Hiç birisi bütün hava zerratı benim için vazife görüyorlar diyemez. Ahirette ise esaslı tefrik ve temyiz var. Herşeyi yerli yerince hikmetiyle yerleştiren, Hâkim-i Mutlak orada da ahiret alemine mahsus bir şekil almış zerratı tefrik ederek münasip yerlerine yerleştirir. Altıncı mesele: Zerratın hilkati var. Onların ahval ve keyfiyyatı nasıl olacak ise bu iş kadere taalluk eder. Kader programında nasıl yazılmışsa onları da o programa göre halk ve icad edecek zat yine Allah’dır.(c.c.) Yedinci mesele: Çocuklarınıza ait mesele için tatil zamanı buraya kadar gelip fahri olarak bu işleri gören kardaşlarla istişare etmenizi tavsiye ederim. Sıhhi durumum hiç müsade etmediği bir zamanda bu sualleriniz geldi. Sizi tatmin edecek derecede cevap verememekliğim bundandır. Tafsilatı ve daha başka sorularınız varsa onu da o zaman benimle veya buradaki kardeşlerle müzakere etmenizi daha uygun telakki etmekteyim. Yeni eviniz hayırlı olsun. Mesainiz başarılı devam etsin. Çocuklarınız da size hayr-ül halef olacak bir hale namzet olsunlar temennisiyle, umuma birer birer binler selam eder dualarınızı bekleriz. Vesselam. El Baki El Hubbu fillah, İ. Hulusi Mektubunuz H. Muhammed Orakçıoğlu kardeş’te muhafaza olunacaktır. (Muhittin Naralan’a gönderilen mektuplardan)(Naşir) Yazdığı mektuplar سْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ وَ الصَّلاَةُ وَ السَّلاَمُ عَلَى سَيِّدِنَا مُحَمَّدٍ وَ عَلَى آلِهِ وَ صَحْبِهِ اَجْمَعِينَ Hulûsi Bey’i* anlamak için Risale-i Nûr ve şahsiyet-i ma’neviyesini temsil eden Bedîüzzaman Said Nursi Hazretleri ile beraber anlatılması ve anlaşılması gerekir. Merhum Hulûsi Bey birçok vasıfları olmakla birlikte en mühim vasfı Bediüzzaman Hazretleri ile bu dehşetli asırda en büyük bir hizmet-i îmâniye ve Kur’aniye de beraber bulunmasıdır. Bedîüzzaman Hazretleri müteaddit yerlerde; nûrların birinci muhatabı, ihlâs kahramanı ve vefatımdan sonra sadakatli varisim gibi yüzlerce vasıflarıyla Risale-i Nûr talebelerine bir numûne-i imtisal olarak göstermiştir. Bunun için Hulûsi Bey’in, Risale-i Nûr’a ve Bedîüzzaman Hazretlerine âyine ve muhatap olması yönüyle anlaşılması, çok ehemmiyet arz etmektedir Bu sitenin hazırlanmasının gayesi;Evvelâ, son yıllarda internet ortamındaki sosyal medya ve basılı neşriyâtın artmasıyla birlikte Hulusi Bey’in şahsiyeti ve hizmeti hakkında, malumat ağızdan ağıza, kalemden kaleme hızlı bir şekilde yayılırken zaman zaman aslını muhafaza edemediği görülmektedir. Hulûsi Bey’in şahsının, hizmetinin ve hakkında yazılan ve söylenenlerin doğru anlaşılması için en iyi metod, Risale-i Nûr talebelerine geride bıraktığı belgeler, dokümanlar ve bir kısım ses kayıtlarıdır. Merhum Hulûsi Bey henüz hayatta iken, kendisinde bulunan Bediüzzaman hazretlerinden gelen mektupları, kendi yazdığı mektupları, kendine gelen mektupları, kitap ve belgeleri v.s. bu evrakların tamamını Muhammed Orakçıoğlu’na vermiştir. Bu vesikaların paylaşılması suretiyle Hulûsi Bey’in, Risale-i Nûr’a ve Bedîüzzaman Hazretlerine âyine ve muhatap olması ilk dilden anlaşılmış olacaktır Hulûsi Bey hiçbir eser neşretmemiş, nazarları Risale-i Nûr’a ve hizmet-i imaniye ve Kur’aniyenin anlaşılmasına çevirmiştir. Kendisine mektuplarla sorulan suallere mutlak surette cevap vermiştir. Bu mektuplarla alakalı olarak da Muhammed Orakçıoğlu’nun “Efendim bunları neşredebilir miyiz?”sorusuna “Neşredin demem fakat istifade ediyorsanız ona da karışmam” diyerek ince bir üslupla bu mektupların umumun istifadesine açılabileceğine dair bir cevap vermiştir. Yine Bediüzzaman hazretlerinin Hulûsi Bey’e gönderdiği bahusus “Vefatımdan sonra sadakatli varisim” ve “İnşallah Cenab-ı Hak seni ali bir mertebe olan İmamlık mertebesine mazhar eder” gibi şahsına bakan çok mühim mektupları “Vefatımdan sonra neşredebilirsiniz” demiştir. Bu mektupların Barla Lahikasına ilhakını arzu etmiştir. Bu mülahazalarla sitemizde tedricen yayınlayacağımız Hulûsi Bey’e ait orijinal mektup, belge ve ses kayıtlarının istifadeye medar olacağını ve bir kısım mülahazaları tashih edeceğini ümit etmekteyiz. Madem Risale-i Nûr hizmeti, Üstadımızın işaretiyle kıyamete kadar devam edecektir. Risale-i Nûr hakikatlarına ve hizmetine ışık tutan ve daha önce neşredilmemiş yüzden fazla orijinal belge ve ses kayıtları, umumun bahusus taharri-i hakikat eden kardeşlerimizin ilgi ve alakasını çekecek mahiyettedir. Hulusi Bey; “Tek başıma da kalsam, hayatım pahasına da olsa Üstadımdan gördüğüm tarzı ifaya mecbur ve mükellefim” diyerek, Risale-i Nûr’un şahsiyet-i ma’nevisini temsil eden ihlâslı şakirdler zümresiyle mezc olup, kendine mahsus bir grup ve tarz teşekkül ettirmemiştir. Gayemiz: Hizmet-i Kur’aniye ve Nûriyede bulunan nûr talebelerinin Risale-i Nûr’un birinci muhatabı olan Hulûsi Bey’in bir nebze de olsa anlaşılmasına katkıda bulunmaktır. Gayret bizden tevfik Allah’tandır. * Üstad Bedîüzzaman Hazretleri Risale-i Nûr’larda ekseriyetle Hulûsi Bey hitabını kullandığından Hacı İbrahim Hulûsi Yahyagil ağabey için, biz de bu tabiri kullanmayı uygun gördük. Ayrıca muhitinde de kısaca Hacı Bey ve Hacı Hulûsi Bey olarak da bilinirdi. Hulûsi Bey’in ailesi, sevenleri ve Muhammed Orakçıoğlu 37) KADER, VAHİDİYET VE EHADİYET İLE İLGİLİ SORULARA VERİLMİŞ CEVAPLARDIR. اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ SUAL: İhtiyat ile tedbirin mana ve şümulleri? CEVAP: Evvelen, Bu iki kelimenin lügat manalarını yazalım. İHTİYAT: Tefekkür ve basiret ile amel etmek, ilerisini düşünmek demektir. TEDBİR: Hayır ve şer, her şeyin sonunu düşünerek maksada ermek veya şerden korunmak için hazırlık yapmak demektir. Farkları bu manalardan siz çıkarabilirsiniz. SANİYEN: Tedbir ile takdir hakkında da evvelce yazılmıştı. (hatırlamalısınız) Tedbiri terk demek, tedbirsiz ol demek değildir. Kaderin hükmü karşısında tedbirin faide vermeyeceğini, tedbiri yaparken hatırlamak demektir. BİR MİSAL: Bir insan terli iken soğuk su içilirse hasta olunacağını bilir. Hatta başkalarına da terli iken sakın soğuk su içmeyiniz. İçerseniz hasta olursunuz der, kendisi de buna riayetkâr olur. Fakat aynı zat günün birinde bu bilgisine ve o öğüdüne aykırı olarak terli iken soğuk suyu içer, hasta da olur veya olabilir. Yani Kader-i İlahi ona neticeyi unutturdu tedbirini terk ettirdi. Çünkü meşhurdur Kader hüküm edince göz kör olur. İKİNCİ MİSAL: Bir adam hasta olmamak için gayet dikkatli, tedbirli hareket ettiği halde günün birinde hastalanır, doktor gelir muayene eder. Zatürriyye başlangıcı der. Bu teşhise göre tedaviye başlar. İşte hastalığa karşı tedbirli olmasına rağmen Kader hüküm ettiği için zahirde de sıhhatini maraza çevirecek bir hareketi bilemeden hastalığa yakalanabilir. Şu halde tedbiri terk demek; tedbirli ol fakat bu tedbirin, kaderin hüküm ve akıbetinden koruyamayacağını bil demektir. SUAL: 17 Sözdeki o damlalar Nebiyy-i Peygamber olan Hakîm-i İlahinin Kelamullah içinde bulunan bir kelamının bir nevi tefsiridir. Hakîm-i İlahi tabirinden (ne anlıyorsunuz) murad nedir? CEVAP: Evvela, Hakîm, lügat ta; Hikmetle muttasıf, mevcudatın hakaik ve dekaikine vakıf, merd-i âkil ve kâmil demektir. Evvelleri ekser-i hükema tıp fennine aşina olduklarından, Türkçe de tabip manasında Hakîm kullanılırdı. Hekim yazmak pek yanlıştır deniliyor. SANİYEN: Hâkim-i İlahi, Halilullah olan Hazreti İbrahim Aleyhisselamdır ki ulü-l azm peygamberlerdendir. Hâkim-i İlahi olan İbrahim Aleyhisselamın Enam suresinin 76. Ayetindeki لاَ اُحِبُّ اْلآفِلِينَ demesi nücumperestlerin inanışlarını beyan ederek Mabud olan, mahbub olmak ve mahbub olan, daim olmak gerek, mademki yıldızlar muvakkat bir zaman parlayıp gündüzün gelmesi veya kaderi yolunda seyahat ederken görüş ufkundan çıkarak ufûl ediyor. Yani kayıp oluyor. Ben ufûl edeni sevmem. Yani bunlar bana Rab olamazlar öyle ise “Ey yıldızlara tapanlar! Nücumperestler, sizin mesleğiniz batıldır.” Bu ayetten sonra Kamere tapanlarla, Güneşe tapanların da mesleklerinin batıl olduğunu bu itikatta olanların dalalet ve şirk ehli olduklarını beyanla Rabbim bana hidayet etmeseydi, bende dâllin den olurdum. Ben müşriklerden değilim dediği, Kelamullah’ta beyan buyuruluyor. Sual: 32. Sözün 3. Mevkıfında ki enva-i kemalât vâhidiyette ve ehadiyette hâsıldır. O daire haricinde tevehhüm olunan kemalât, kemalât değildir. İzahı? CEVAP: Vahidiyet; Allah’ın vesait ve esbap perdesi altındaki umumi kanun suretinde tasarrufatıdır. Yani Hâlık bir olduğu halde, vücuda gelen şeylerin esbab-ı vücutları var. Mesela analarla babaların, erkeklerle dişilerin içtimaından yavrular, toprak, su, hava ve hararetin içtimaından tohumlar ve çekirdeklerde müstaid oldukları hayat tezahürleri oluyor. İşte mümin bu esbab-ı vâhidiyette boğulmamak için kalbindeki telefonu ile ehadiyet yani; Allah’ın vasıtasız, esbabsız doğrudan doğruya hususi bir teveccüh ile tasarrufu olduğunu düşünerek namazında اِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وَاِيَّاكَ نَسْتَع۪ينُۜ diyerek esbabı arkaya atıp Vâhdete teveccüh ediyor. Tevhid bahsinde denildiği gibi Allah birdir. Başka şeylere müracaat edip yorulmam, arkalarından koşup zahmet çekmem, onlardan korkup titremem, her dert ve istediğimi Vâhid, Ehad, Rahman ve Rahim ve ilmi her şeyi muhit, kalbimden geçenleri de bilen Rabbıma teveccühle ondan ister, ona yalvarır ve ancak ona abd olurum diyor. İşte vâhidiyet ve ehadiyet dairelerini böyle bilen ve inanan mü’min: Ahsen-i Takvimde bir abd-i kâmil ül ayar olup müstaid olduğu kemâlatta terakki eder. Bu daireler dışında kemâl yoktur ki kemâlat olabilsin. Bu kadar kâfidir. Allah anladığımız kadar ile amel etmeye cümlemizi muvaffak buyursun. Amin. El Baki El Hubbu Filllah Muhibbi Muhlisiniz İbrahim Hulusi 36) RİSALE-İ NUR VE EHL-İ TARÎKAT Bir mektubun cevabıdır. 1-Risale-i Nur; İman-ı tahkiki dersidir. Bu dersten yalnız ehl-i şeriat değil ehl-i tarîkat, ehl-i hakikat ve marifet de mertebelerine ve derece-i zevklerine göre istifade ederler. İmam-ı Rabbani Hazretlerinin ahir-i ömründe sülûk ettikleri bir meslek-i hakikattir. Öyle ise; Risale-i Nur; münhasıran âfâkidir, Onda nefisle mücahede yoktur, demek hakikate uygun düşmez. 2-Risale-i Nur; münhasıran bir tarîkat dersi vermediği gibi “Bu zaman tarîkat zamanı değil, imanı kurtarmak zamanıdır” demekle bu zamanda ümmet-i merhume-i Muhammediyenin maraz-ı maneviyesine de tam parmak basmış ve tedavi için; Risale-i Nur’u, umum Müslümanlara bu asırda Kur’anın şifa devaları ve tiryakları mahiyetinde ve sırr-ı İ’caz-ı Kur’anı taşıyan hakikatlı bir tefsiri olarak tanıtmış ve Ey ehl-i iman! “Yani; Ey ehl-i şeriat, tarîkat, hakikat ve marifet! Risale-i Nur malınızdır, sahip çıkınız, müstağni değilsiniz ve olmazsınız” demiştir. 3-Risale-i Nur; Tarîkat meraklılarına 26. Söz’ün zeylinde acz-i mendi namı verilen dört hatveli kısa bir arik-i hakikat dersi vermekle nefsin terbiyesine de rehberlik etmiş ve Telvihat-ı Tis’a adlı şaheseriyle de turuk-u evliyayı faide ve hatarlarını emsalsiz bir tarzda beyan etmiştir. 4-Risale-i Nur ile Müellifi birbirine karıştırılmamalıdır. Çünkü Risale-i Nur’u müellif-i merhum ve mağfur dahi şahsına bağlamamıştır. Kendileri dört beş cihetle Nakşi ve bir cihet de Kadiri iken bende Kadiri meşrebi tezahür ediyordu, diyor. İşte bu Zat-ı ali İmam-ı Rabbani, İmam-ı Gazali ve Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumi’den feyz aldığını ifade buyurmakla beraber “ben hakikat dersini Üveysi meşreb olarak Abdülkadir-i Geylani, İmam-ı Zeynel Abidin, İmam-ı Hasan ve İmam Hüseyin vasıtasıyla doğrudan doğruya Hazret-i Ali’den almışım” demektedir. Merhum-u müşarünileyh üç vecihte mütalaa olunabilir. Biri; Şahsını gayet aciz, fakir ve muhtaç hatta çok kusurlu görmesi ve âlem bana iyi dese beni inandıramazlar. Çünkü “ben nefsimi beğenmiyorum, beni beğenenleri de beğenmiyorum” demesi. İkincisi; Ubudiyet de, Dergâh-ı İlahiye de aldığı şayan-ı imtisal-ı abdiyyeti. Üçüncüsü; Kur’an’ın dellalı ve sırr-ı İcazından kendisine ilham olunan hakaikın beyanındaki nefsi de dâhil bila istisna umum ehl-i imana ders veriş hali. 5-Dördüncü maddedeki vecihlerden merhum-u müşarünileyhi her sınıf ehl-i iman üçüncü vecihte dinlemeye muhtaç ve mecburdur. Birinci ve ikinci vecihlerdeki hali, ehl-i insaf ve dikkate ve talib-i Rıza-yı Rabbül izzete cidden şayan-ı taklit ve imtisal ve ittibadır. 6-Risale-i Nur; Ehl-i tarîkatı kendi virdlerine devamdan ve mürşitlerine bağlı kalmaktan ve nefislerini tezkiye yolunda bulunmaktan menetmez. Fakat nefse, şahsa ve zata ait olan bu kazancın ehl-i imana faide vermeyeceğinden umumun istifadesini ve umumun hayrını kendi nefislerine tercih etmek ve Kur’anın hakikatlı, hikmetli, esrarlı ve îcazlı derslerinden olan; Risale-i Nur’u yani iman-ı tahkiki derslerini (kendisine hadi veya mürşit gözü ile bakmadan) dinletebildiklerine beyan ve tebliğ ile خَيرُ النَّاسِ مَنْ يَنْفَعُ النَّاسَ sırrına mazhar olmaya çalışmak hususunu bütün mü’minlerden ve bu zümreden tefrik edilemeyen ehl-i tarikten ister. İşte buna hizmeti-imaniyye derler. Ücreti اِنْ اَجْرِىَ اِلاَّ عَلَى اللّٰهِ tır ve kemal-i ihlasla Allah rızası için çalışmaktır. Risale-i Nur; Kendisinden tefeyyüz edene hariçte başka nur aratmaz. Hem enfüse, hem âfâka yetecek hakaik içinde vardır. Risale-i Nur’un mesleği; Kur’anın meslek-i nuranisidir. Bundan dolayı yalnız afaki olduğu zannediliyor. Çünkü Kur’anın havz-ı kevserinden gelen ve o kitab-ı Mübinin hakikatlı tefsiri ünvanına bihakkın layık olan Risale-i Nur; Muhataplarının ekserisi avam olduğundan onları sıkmamak için delillerle, misallerle hakaikı ispata gidiyor. Hülasa; Risale-i Nur; Bütün ehl-i imana; okuması, öğrenmesi ve muktezasiyle amil olması gereken en lüzumlu ve hak ve hakikatler külliyatı ve bu fani âlemde irfan cennetinin gülistanıdır. Ve bu zamanda bütün ehl-i imana bundan daha nafi ve tiryak-i umumi olacak hangi eser gösterilebilir? Risale-i Nur’un muhataplarından ehl-i tarîkat, kendilerini hariç göremezler ve tutamazlar. Çünkü bütün hak Tarikteki membaları Kur’andır. Bundandır ki Ehl-i tarike deniliyor. Ey Ehl-i Tarîkat! Risale-i Nur malınızdır, sahip çıkınız… Evet, zaman inziva zamanı değil cemaat zamanıdır. Ehl-i iman cemaatinden manevi meslek ve meşreb sahipleri ayrı düşünülemezler. Risale-i Nur, birçok derslerinde nefsin ıslah ve terbiyesini, kendisine mahsus üslup ile ehemmiyetle beyan ederek ıslah ve tezkiye çarelerini de ehl-i fikre gösterir. Risale-i Nur’un dersine, nefsin terbiyesine medar cihetleri dinlemek, çıkarmak ve öğrenmek niyetiyle giren ehl-i dikkat boş çıkmazlar, müşküllerini bulur ve öğrenebilirler. Risale-i Nur; قَدْ اَفْلَحَ مَنْ زَكّٰيهَا sırrına üçüncü maddede bahsi geçen dört hatveli kısa arikteki dersiyle de kâfi cevap vermiştir. Öyle ise enfüsi cihetten de bahsetmiştir. Bunun için bir zaman şöyle denilmiştir. (Her ne varsa yaş kuru hepsi mevcut Kur’anda) (Hazinenin tılsımı Nur’lardadır Nur’larda) (*) Ayetlerden ilham almak ehline mahsustur. Ben mazharım demek doğru değil, belki memerim denilebilir. Amma bu da ehlinin lisanında olmalıdır. Risale-i Nur şakirtleri Kur’an’ın hakikatli tefsirlerinden muhabbet ve alaka derecelerine göre Allah’ın lütfuyla ilham alabilir. Ve ilm-i esrar-ı Kur’an’a ehil olamadıklarını ve olamayacaklarını mu’teriftirler. Tafsilatı, Külliyat-ı Nur’a havale ederek şimdilik iktifa ediyoruz. وَالسَّلاَمُ عَلٰى مَنِ اتَّبَعَ الْهُدَى H. Hulusi Yahyagil 38) MANZARASI GÜZEL EVDEN NEFİS MUHASEBESİ! بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ٭ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ تَعَالَى وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Aziz ve Muhterem Kardeşim! Manzarası güzel ikametgâhınızdan, daire-i rüyetinize giren ve her biri Hâlık’larının esmasının mezheri, medarı ve aynası olduklarını lisan-ı halleri ile beyan eden her mahlûk, her memlük ve her masnu ile birlikte manevi letaifinizin, tefekkür, tezekkür ve tesebbüh halinin bir ifadesi demek olan latif yazınızı, bende o daireye girerek zamanın fevkine çıkarak yazıldığı yerdeki hâli kisveye bürünerek zevk etmek istedim. Başımı ihtiyarsız etrafıma çevirdim. Sükûnetli ve şehirden hariç münzevi dairemizden etraftaki bağlara, ağaçlara, dağlara, taşlara, semadaki büyük ve muvazzaf memur olan şemse, sahibi tarafından tek tük götürülen develere, uçuşan ve ötüşen kuşlara, burnuma, kulağıma, yüzüme, elime, ayağıma ara sıra konan sineklere, gâh latif, hafif, gâh mutedil, gâh sert ve haşin esen rüzgâra, bilhassa bahçedeki bir kaç çam ağacının dal ve yapraklarından çıkan seslere, âzalarıma baktım. Görmediklerimi de düşündüm. اَسْتَع۪يذُ بِااللّٰهِ٭ تُسَبِّحُ لَهُ السَّمٰوَاتُ السَّبْعُ وَاْلاَرْضُ وَمَنْ ف۪يهِنَّۜ وَاِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلاَّ يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِه۪ وَلٰكِنْ لاَ تَفْقَهُونَ تَسْب۪يحَهُمْۜ اِنَّهُ كَانَ حَل۪يمًا غَفُورًا Fermanından bir zerreyi anlar gibi oldum. Her bir şeyin lisan-ı halleri ile esma- ı hüsna adedince Hâlık’ın vahdaniyetine şehadet ettiklerini hissettim ve dedim; Fesuphanallah, Vahdaniyetin bu kadar hadsiz delilleri var iken, bu zamanın insanlarına ne olmuş ki, kör ve sağır olup, bu kadar hadsiz şehadete ve tesbihata lakayt kalıyorlar. Ve derd-i maişet ile sarhoş olmak yüzünden, hoş ve rahat ve bütün ibadetleri cami bir farize olan namaza karşı, tenbel davranıyorlar. Veya büsbütün dünyaya hasr-ı nazar edip, ebedi olarak bu fani âlemde kalacaklarmış gibi kendilerini lâyemut sanıyorlar. Veya bu fani âlemin arkasındaki, ebedi âlemi hiç düşünmeden, hayvandan çok aşağı düşüyorlar. لَوْلاَكَ لَوْلاَكَ لَمَا خَلَقْتُ اْلاَفْلاَكَ hitabına manen muhatap, mükerrem bir beni adem, ahsen-i takvimde bir insanı kamil, bir mü’min-i muhakkik olmak gibi a’lâyı illiyyine namzetliğinden, esfel-i safiline ihtiyarlarıyla sukut ediyorlar. Döndüm, nefsime baktım. Gözlerini kapamış, kulaklarını tıkamış, bendeki bu halin geçmesini, sabırsızlıkla bekliyor gibi gördüm ve dedim: Ey Nefis! Yaş elliyi geçeli birkaç sene oldu. Aile, hatta akraba içinde en yaşlı erkek sen kaldın. Komşulardan, hemşehrilerden, memleketin her yerinden, dünyanın bütün sakinlerinden, milyonlarla insanlar bu âlemden gittiler. Bu muhaceret, akıntı kesilmeden devam ediyor. Son süratle giden bir şimendifere benzeyen, üzerinde yaşadığımız şu arz, her çeşit sakinlerini, bir nevi istasyon, iskele veya bekleme yeri olan, kabirlerine atarak, iterek, boşaltarak, yoluna devam ediyor. Trenin vagonlarına büyük harflerle şöyle yazılmış. “Ebedi âlemin istasyonlarına gider.” Yolcuların boyunlarına nereye indirilecekleri, ne zaman indirilecekleri, ne halde indirilecekleri yazılı yaftalar takılmış. Ey basireti kapanmış, dünya işleri ile gözü perdelenmiş, hevesat ile tul-i emel ile ubudiyet ve taatte gaflete dalmış olan biçare nefis! Uyan gözünü aç, hakikati gör, bak. Başın nerede ise kabrin duvarına, ağacına, taşına çarpacak. Bak, atılacağın çukur, gözle görünecek kadar yaklaştı. O zaman uyanmak bir faide vermez. Seni Cenab-ı Hak, hadsiz nimetlerine nail etti. İmani ve Kur’ani hizmette istihdam ve böylelikle en büyük nimeti ile seni taltif buyurdu. Bu kadar hadsiz nimetlere karşı, Rabbının huzuruna ne ile gidiyorsun? Feraizi bile ciddiyetle ifaya gayretin yok. Hala medhe düşkünsün. En küçük bir kusuru üzerine almak istemezsin. Her arzun derhal yerine getirilmeli, her isteğin, haram, helal düşünülmeden verilmeli, ölümü unutmalı, hoşa gidecek şeylere, aç kurt gibi saldırmaya devam etmelisin. Ey Nefis! Lillahilhamd, her fenalığa muvaffak oldun, yalnız bir şeye muvaffak olamadın. O da ekser nas seni iyi bilirler. Ben aksini iddia ediyorum. Senin iyi olmaya asla niyetin yoktur. Ne kadar suret-i Haktan görünürsen görün, sen mekkarsın, gaddarsın, sana itaat eder gibi hallerim, seninle ittifak eden ahir zaman fitnelerinin şerlerine mukavemet edemediğimden, ihtiyarsız zuhura geliyor. Kalp, ruh ve sair letaifim, sana asla muti değildirler. Rabbimden daimi niyazım şudur: Ya Rabbi! Ben nefsimi ıslaha muktedir değilim, sen bana öyle kuvvet ver ki, onu ıslaha muvaffak olayım. Huzuruna nihayetsiz acz ve fakrımla, fakat halis ve nihayetsiz rahmetine muhtaç, müflis bir abd olarak geleyim. Ey benim dertlerimi dinleyen aziz kardeşim! Keşf erbabına göre, Hâlıkın bir ilan levhası demek olan ve bir nevi yazar bozar tahtaya benzeyen levh-i mahfuza, nazarınız yetişse idi, bu biçare kardeşinizin şaki olduğunu sizde görür ve o zaman: “Heyhat, ben bunu bir insan zannediyordum.” derdiniz. Ben maalesef, işte öyle bir şaki olduğumu hissediyorum. Dünyada şakiyi tarife kalkarsak, ne deriz? Yol kesen, gasp eden, baş kesen, ev yıkan… İla ahir değil mi? İşte sana bir yol kesen; başta akıl, kalp, ruh, sır gibi manevi cihazlarım ah u enin ettikleri halde, onların yolunu nefsim keser. Haydi, bu tarafa geliniz diyerek, isteğine göre götürüyor. İşte bir gasıp; o letaifin kazançlarını, nefsim hevaya sarf ettiriyor. İşte bir baş kesen; o letaifi, nefsim adeta işlemez ve başları kesilmiş hale getiriyor. İşte bir ev yıkan; Hane-i vücudumu, nefsim nursuz bir viraneye çevirerek, ebedi saadet hanemi yıkmak istiyor. Nazarım, levh-i mahfuza yetişmekten çok uzak. Fakat lütf-u Hakla bu acınacak halimi hissediyorum. Amma başka bir Rab yok ki, Ona iltica edeyim, Ondan istimdat edeyim, Onun bab-ı rahmetini dâk edeyim. İster istemez bu kapıyı niyaz ile fizâr ile çalmaya devam edeceğim. Eğer hatırınıza gelirse ki: Yahu sen neler yazıyorsun? Bu yazılarla verdiğin numara, birbirine zıt değil mi? Kardeşim! Evvelen, bilmek başka, yapabilmek başka olduğu gibi, هَلَكَ النَّاسُ اِلاَّ الْعَالِمُونَ وَهَلَكَ الْعَالِمُونَ اِلاَّ الْعَامِلُونَ وَهَلَكَ الْعَامِلُونَ اِلاَّ الْمُخْلِصُونَ وَالْمُخْلِصُونَ عَلَى خَطَرٍ عَظِيمٍ٭ Hükmünce, bilmek kâfi değil, yapabilmek lazım. Hatta yapabilmek de kâfi değil, garazsız, ivazsız, tam halis ubudiyet, maksut ve matluptur. Yani, ben bir abdim ve vazifem; Seyyidimin emri ve izni dairesinde işlemek, ben ücretimi peşinen almış bir ameleyim, vazifem; Malikimin emirlerini kayıtsız, şartsız yapmak, ben muvazzaf bir memurum, vazifem; Hâlıkımın mülkünde, vazifelerimi unutmadan, memuriyetimi istikametle ifaya çalışmaktır. Saniyen: Cenab-ı Hak, hakkı her ağızdan söyletebilir. Her kalemden yazdırabilir. İntak-ı bilhakkın çok misalleri var. Meşhur İbrahim Hakkı Hazretleri ’de: “Her söyleyeni dinle, Ol söyleteni anla, Hoş eyle kabul-canla.” Demekle, bu hakikate güzel bir işaret yapıyor. Seyyiatımızdan mesulüz. Hasenattaki hissemiz pek azdır. Onun için bizden südur eden iyiliklerde, Rabbimizin in’am ve ihsanını görüp, O’na şükür edeceğiz. Seyyiat ve mesaibde, nefsimizin kusurunu anlamaya çalışarak, Rabbimize istiğfar ve ilticada bulunacağız. Her şey, vücuda gelmezden evvel ve geldikten sonra yazılıdır. Amenna. Fakat hiçbir şeyi vücuda gelmezden evvel kimse bilemez. Geldikten sonra da akibetini anlayamaz. Ancak kime ne kadar bildirilirse o, o kadarını bilir. Mukaddir kim ise, Âlim de O’dur. Onun ezeli ilmini kimsenin bilmesine imkân yoktur. O, Âlim ve Hakim, maddi sebepleri, izzet ve azametine perde etmiş. Bir bahçenin yetişmesini suya, havuza, bahçıvana bağlamış. Su kendisinin, havuzu mahlûku yapar, bahçıvan memluküdür. Bahçıvan suyu bahçeye akıtır, havuzu doldurur, çiçeği, sebzeyi, ağacı eker, diker, zaman zaman sular. Bütün esbab-ı maddiye tamam iken, bazen çiçeği, sebzeyi, ağacı yetiştirir, bazen bir âfât verir kısmen veya tamamen mahveder. Fakat bahçıvanın kusuru ile o bahçe mahvolabilir. O zaman onu mes’ul ve mahkûm eder. Çünkü işe ihtiyarın parmağı karıştı. Bahçıvan diyemez ki: “Sen benim iki gün şu vazifeyi ihmal edeceğimi biliyordun. Beni mes’ul ve mahkûm etmemelisin.” Ne ise bu bahse daha evvel temas etmiştik. Kader-i İlahiyenin tezahüratına karşı مَنْ اٰمَنَ بِالْقَدَرِ اَمِنَ مِنَ الْكَدَرِ düsturu kâfidir. Yani: Ehl-i hak olan, ehl-i sünnet vel cemaatin anlayış ve inanışına göre, kadere iman eden, kederden emin olur. Ve gelen musibetlere karşı, merhaba hoş geldin, biliyorum sen kendin gelemezsin. Sen bir vazife ile gönderilmişsin. Vazifeni yap git. Senin, beni incitmene karşı, O Rahim Rabbime iltica ediyorum, der. لاَ حَوْلَ وَلاَ قُوَّةَ اِلاَّ بِاللّٰهِ الْعَلِىِّ الْعَظِيمِ den gaflet ve nefse itimat, nefsi o kadar şımartır ki, اَنَ۬ا رَبُّكُمُ اْلاَعْلٰىۘ diyecek kadar bir firavun olur. Nefsin arzularına tabi ola ola مَنِ اتَّخَذَ اِلهَهُ هَوَيهُ sırrına mazhar olunur. Maazallah, öyle ise nefsimizi tezkiye ve tebrie etmeyelim ki, firavuniyete kalkmasın. Hevamıza tabi olmayalım ki, ona abd olacak derekeye düşmekten kurtulalım. Ene-l hak diyen zat, o sözü sekir halinde söylemiştir. O halde söylediği sözden hakikatte mes’ul değil. Fakat zahir şeriata göre mes’ul tutulmuş ve mahkûmda olmuştur. “Pes Ene-l hak nice desin kişi Mansur olmadan.” Fıkrası o sözü söylemek için, o halde bulunmak şart olduğuna da işaret ediyor. Zaten biz böyle Ene-l hak diyecek, Mansur olmayı da istemiyoruz. Ve o zatın arkasında gitmeye, bir ihtiyaç hissetmiyoruz. Sırat-ı müstakim ile ifade olunan nurani yola hidayet ve tevfiki Erhamürrahiminden bütün namazlarımızda istiyoruz. Bizi bu nurani yol haricinde görünen ışıklar cezbetmemeli. O dolaşık ve dar yollara heves edip girersek, çok meşakkat çekeriz. Geri dönmek ve tekrar tarik-i müstakim olan cadde-i kübrayı bulmak pek zor olur. Allah şaşırtmasın. Bizleri suleha zümresine ilhak buyursun. Âmin. Beşerin hadiselerden müteessir olması, kanaatimce: 1 – Acizliği, 2 – Sabırsızlığı, 3 – Noksanlığı, 4 – Eşyaya ve kendisine manay-ı ismiyle, fani nazariyle bakamamasındandır. Kaviyy-i Mutlaka dayanarak acizliğini, Rahim-i Mutlaka itimatla sabırsızlığını, Kamil-i Mutlaka tevekkül ile noksanlığını, her şeyin hatta kendisinin bile, tek ve misilsiz bir Rabbin mahlûku, memlukü, masnuu… ila ahir olduğunu düşünerek. Yani her şeyi bir harf gibi görüp, bu harfin kâtibini anlamakla, manayı harfiyle mevcut tanıyıp, manayı ismiyle fani olduğunu hissetmekle ve bu meselelerin muvaffakiyeti derecesinde teessürden kurtulur. Yani yükü sırtında taşımaz, yere kor ve üzerinde oturur. Bütün, bütün teessürden kurtulmak, beşerlikten çıkmak gibi muhal bir keyfiyettir. Vesile-i terakki olan imtihan ve ibtiladan sıyrılmak demektir. İşte bundandır ki, imanın kemaline had yoktur. Gayet basit ve taklidi imandan ta makam-ı rızaya, makam-ı mahbubiyete kadar uçsuz, bucaksız mertebeler var. Bizler neredeyiz, nelerden dem vuruyoruz. Evet haklısınız. Bende hoşuma giden şu fıkrayı, kâl ehli olduğumuz hakkındaki sözünüzü teyit maksadı ile zikredeyim: Kovan arısının olmasa balı, Kuru vızıltı ile ne ola hali, İlahi gider benden kıl ü kâli, Cemi-i taklidimi tahkike döndür.(*) İşte aziz kardeşim: Bana ait olmayıp, Hak olan haktan gelen sözlere bu kerede, burada nihayet vereyim. Geçmiş mektuplardan bazı ehemmiyetli nükteleri yazmış ve saklamış olsaydınız, belki başkasına da ileri de faidesi olurdu. Çünkü yazıların manidar ve münevver aksamı hazine-i Kur’aniyedendir. (*) El azizli merhum Hacı Tevfik efendiden, (naşir) Bu mektup 1949-1950 yıllarında Urfa’da iken yazılmıştır. (naşir) اَلْبَاقِى اَلْحُبُّ فِى اللّٰهِ Hulusi Yahyagil 12) HZ ALİ EFENDİMİZİN VE GAVS-I AZAM’IN ALEM-İ MANADA GÖRÜNMESİ VE KERAMET-İ ALEVİYE BAHSİ 13 Nisan 2019 ADAD Hulusi Bey 12) HZ ALİ EFENDİMİZİN VE GAVS-I AZAM’IN ALEM-İ MANADA GÖRÜNMESİ VE KERAMET-İ ALEVİYE BAHSİ Hulusi Bey: Kurşunlu Camide âlem-i manada Hazreti Ali Efendimizi görmüştüm, Sarahatun’da da Gavs-ı Azam Hazretlerini görmüştüm. İki camide mübarektir. -: Hangi sene, hangi tarih? Hulusi Bey: Keramet-i Aleviye ne zaman yazıldıysa o zamana yakındır. -: Öbür Cami Sarahatun mu? Hulusi Bey: Üstad Hazretleri ta şeyden Hazreti Ali Efendimizin şeysi (Keramet-i Aleviye) yazılmış, kendileri yazmışlar bana göndermiyorlar, dursun demiş göndermeyin ona şimdilik. Ben bir hadiseyi yazdım. “Onun ruhu hissetmiş ki bu eser yazılmıştır. İstiyor, manen istiyor gönderin.” Benim bir şeyden haberim yok. Bunun üzerine geldi. Bunlar Kars’ta iken Sarıkamış’ta iken. Şu halde 946 sonu ile 48 in başı arasında. Üstad’ın mektubunda öyle diyor; “Üstadın emri veçhi ile bunu size göndermiyorduk. Sizin bu şeyi yazmanız üzerine bu manen hissetmiş ki bu eser yazılmıştır. Keramet-i Aleviye onun için onu istiyor. O surette tefsir etmiş bizim mektubumuzu, bana göndermişler 11) HULUSİ AĞABEYİN AHMET FEYZİ ABİ İLE SOHBETİ (2) 4 Nisan 2019 ADAD Hulusi Bey HULUSİ AĞABEYİN AHMET FEYZİ ABİ İLE SOHBETİ (2) Ahmet Feyzi Abi: O da veriliyor, o da veriliyor. Hiç birbirine siyakı sibakı uyuyor mu, biri diğerini tutuyor mu, böyle bir şeyler yok. Nihayet gönderiliyor, bundan Meyve Risalesi.. Bugün Meyve Risalesi’ni okuduğunuz zaman ondaki azamet-i ifade karşısında insan dona kalır! Biri de böyle yazıldı, ben bunu gördüm. Sonra, daha garip bir şey var… Hulusi Bey: Hani görmedik diyorsun ya! Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Barla’da görmedim canım. 6 eserin bu şekilde bütün imkânsızlıklar, memnuniyetler içerisinde eser yazılıyor. Dışarıya çıkmasına imkan, ihtimal yok! Bu eserlerin hepsi de dışarıya çıkıyor, dışarıya çıkıyor, dışarda neşrediliyor! Neşrediliyor efendiler! Arkadaşlar, biz ona şahidiz. Dışarda da onlar neşrediliyor. Hatta, bir gün bir tek pusula yakalanmış, pusula! Afyon’da. Bu pusula için öyle tahkikat yaptılar, bu tahkikat yapılıyorken, o bizim büyük Afyon müdafaası, bilmem neler dışarıya çıktı, hiç onlara birşey olmadan dışarıda da intişar etti! Ve neşredilenlerden de bir nüsha temyiz baş müdde-i umumisine verildi. Öyle olduğu halde o ağır ve şiddetli hücumu olan o müdafaa olmasına rağmen başmüdde-i umumi benim beraatimi talep etti! Bu harikulâdedir canım, görülmemiş şey. Yani ben Bediüzzaman Hazretleri’nin en az yüzlerce kerametine, zahir kerametine şahit olmuşumdur. Fakat, en küçük böyle bir keramet zuhur etti mi, hemen reddeder: “Hizmetin Kerametidir. Nur’un kerametidir. Benimle alakası yok.” Bir gün, neyse kusura bakma bana, istidracen söyleyiveriyorum. Emirdağ’ına gittim, Emirdağ’ında ben Mehmet Çalışkan diğerleri gittiler, benim geldiğimi, hemen aldı beni, ziyaret ettim. Okşadı, mokşadı. En sonra şöyle dedi: “Kardeşim şey tutumlu, sen bugün behemehal git burdan. Zira buranın kaymakamı çok münafık, bir hadise çıkarma ihtimali var”. Bir an evvel emrini aldık. Çıktık biz. Mehmet Çalışkan’ın dükkanına vardık. Onlar yemek hazırlamışlar, falan. Siz, dedim, yemek yediriyorsunuz bana ama ben, dedim, emir aldım, dedim dönecem mecburen derhal şeye bakın dedim. Vasıtaya bakın falan. Ohoo dediler. Vasıta bir defa geliyor buraya dediler, o da gitti dediler. Senin hususi para filan varsa dediler, hususi bir taksi tutalım, gönderelim. Nerde Hacı Ahmed’de kav çakmak? Netice itibariyle -: Haberim yoktu abi Ahmet Feyzi Abi: O gün burda dediler, bugün mecburi kalıyorsun. Aman dedim, duyar filan, eder de dedim, ne hale geliriz sonra dedim. Hiç dedim şey yapmamak şartıyla, biz seni göstermeyiz dediler. E ikindi oldu, ikindi oldu camiye gideceğiz. Aman dedim. Beni yakın yerlerde geçirmeyin de, kenarlardan sapa yerlerden dolaşalım, camiye gidelim. Onların bir büyük camisi var. Götürdüler. Camide namaz kıldık, falan ettik. Yine saklı yerlerden döndük, bir an evvel Mehmet Çalışkan’ın evine kapandık. Orada misafir kalacağız, gayri başka yolu yok. Ertesi gün gidilecek. Evine kapandık, neyse akşam Allah ne verdiyse yedik, içtik. Misafirler gelmeye başladı. Gelen doldu, gelen doldu, ne kadar hakimi ondan sonra efendim, şusu busu hep yüksek tabaka doktoru bilmemnesi geldiler. Şimdi tabi bunlar hep müdakkik vaziyetinde. Boyuna bana kabir suali sormaya başladılar. Şimdi biz o gün gece yarısına kadar öyle bir fütühat geldi, hiç aklıma gelmeyen şeyleri de orada inayet-i ilahi ile onlara söyledim. Artık oh dediler, bu gece tam doyduk dediler, bütün müşküllerimiz halloldu, falan dediler. Gece yarısından sonra onlar dağıldılar. Biz de tuttuk, gece yarısı namazı kıldık, yatağı yattık. Sabah namazına kalktık, namaz kıldık. Hemen dedim ben bir an evvel gitmemin çaresine bakayım. Ah! Üstad’ın hizmetçisi derhal geldi. Zübeyir, jandarma. Ah! “Kardeşim” dedi “Üstad Hazretleri sizi istiyor.” dedi. Eyvah, yandık dedim şimdi . Mehmet Çalışkan’a dedim. Kalk bakalım, suç senin, beni gördermeyen sen. O da bana korkma sen dedi bana. Vardık, neyse ben vardım önüne diz çöktüm, oturdum. Mehmet Çalışkan ayakta, o da oturdu. Hiç bize niçin kaldın, niye gitmedin, bir şey demedi. Şöyle, kaşlarını şey etti. “Kardaşım” dedi “Bu gece kalmaklığınız çok isabetli oldu.” dedi. Gece dinledin mi mübarek orada konuşulanları? “Çok isabetli oldu” dedi. Ondan sonra biraz bize daha neler söyledi, şey etmiyorum. Yani o gece yapılan sohbet, aynen sanki telkin edildi, tasarruf edildi. Biz buna benzemez neler gördük kardeşim. Yan, ne hadiselere şahidiz. Hiç bir zaman Üstad’ın karşısına gidip de bir şey gönlünden geçer de sen daha ağzını açmadan onun cevabını almamak imkanı yoktu. Ben Üstad Hazretlerini yanında bir de, İstanbul’da, şey istinsah ettik, Asây-ı Mûsa’nın Arapçasını Abdülmecid Efendi tercüme etmiş de Üstad Hazretleri Mehmed Feyzi Efendi’ye haber göndermiş. O da hastalığını şey yapmış. Ben de o zaman Ankara’daydım. İstanbul’dan birisi geldi, biz hoşbeş sorduk, benim de İstanbul’a falan gitmeye maddi gücüm müsait değil. Üstadın canı çok sıkılıyor dedi. Hayret ne var ne için dedim. Şeyi dedi istinsah ettirecek, Asây-i Musâ’yı. Mehmed Feyzi Efendiye haber göndermiş, o da ben hastayım demiş. E Arapça’yı herkes yazamaz ki, az çok Arapça’nın imlasını tam vakıf olarak yazmak lazım. Ben İstanbul’a falan gitmekten çekiniyordum. Şöyle bir düşündüm. Eee dedim Ahmet, sana bir vazife düştü, bu vazife senin dedim. Derhal gidip bu yazıyı yazacaksın. Arkadaşlar, Sungur da oradaydı o zaman. Sungur’a dedim ki kardeşim dedim ben İstanbul’u, aman dedi ne çabuk karar verdin. Eee dedim vazife bize düştü herhalde bizim gitmekliğimiz lazım dedim. Ama ben Hüsnü’yü de götüreceğim dedim. Ağabey sen bilirsin, istediğini yaparsın. Ertesi gün hemen gittiler bunlar, bilet aldık şeyden tabi kendi paralarımızla alıyoruz, otobüs bileti aldık. O zaman İstanbul’a Ankara’dan 10 liraya gidiliyordu. Paranın ehemmiyetine bak. Trenle falan gitmek bizim için mümkün değil. Neyse bizi uğurladılar. Bindik şeyden, o hergele meydanından yola çıktık. Yolu epeyi gittikten sonra Hüsnü dedi ki bana ağabey dedi dedi, şimdi biz dedi oraya gece yarısı varacağız dedi. Bu otobüs Sirkeci’den falan şeye Reşadiye Oteline Fatih’e varıncaya kadar gece yarısını geçecek dedi. Üstad’ın ordaki kardeşlerde evlerine gidecek dedi, bizi de Reşadiye Oteline kimse almaz dedi. Biz orada meydan da kalacağız dedi. Gayri ihtiyarı kardeşim merak etme, bizim burdan gittiğimizi söylerler ama dedim. Hiç kim söyleyecek bizim ne gittiğimizden haberi kimsenin var, ne geldiğimizden. Neyse biz dediği gibi şeye vardık, Üsküdar’a vardık. Üsküdar’da araba vapuru git gide bize sıra gelinceye kadar gece yarısını geçti. Gece yarısı Sirkeci’ye vardık. Hemen alelacele indik bir taksi tuttuk. Hücum şeye Fatih’e. Ben eskiden İstanbul’u bilirim. Şehzâdebaşı’ndan geçiyorken Hüsnü dedi ki ağabey, kardaşlar geçiyor. İn in dedim in, çabuk yakala onları. İndi, koştu onları yakaladı. Onlar da benim geldiğimi duyarak koştular, geldiler falan, sarmaştık falan ettik. Ben İstanbul’a biraz bir şeyler götürmüştüm. Onları koltuklarına aldılar. Şimdi onların yerine, yani Süleymaniye’deki o şimdiki malum eve gitmeye başladık. Eve vardık, oturduk moturduk. O şimdi Almanya’da bulunan Abdülmuhsin kardeş gülmeye başladı. Ne gülüyorsun falan dedim ben. Sorma dedi, biz hiç bu yoldan geçmiyorduk dedi, Şehzâdebaşından. O gün dedi ki hadi bugün de bu yoldan gidelim, dedik dedi. Tabire bak şimdi. Sonra dedi, daha garip bir şey var dedi. Ne o dedim. Üstad Hazretleri bugün bize tutturdu dedi, ekmek alın bana demiş. Canım, Üstadım bizim ekmeğimiz çok işte, sana bunun bir tanesi 10 gün yetiyor. Ekmeği aldırıp da ne yapacaksın? “Yok, yok, alın! Sizin aklınız ermez, misafir olur, falan olur” demiş. Zorla bunlara ekmeği aldırmış. 3-4 tane. Orda efendim. Şimdi ekmek İstanbul’da o zaman vesika ile bulunmuyor. İmaretten falan talebelerden alıyorlar. Onlar yumurta mumurta yaptılar, tıka basa doyurduk karnımızı, şey tabiriyle. Gülmeye başladı, bugün dedi, Üstad, böyle böyle yaptı meğer siz gelecekmişsiniz dedi filan. Neyse ertesi gün sabah oldu, otele gittik, Üstad Hazretlerine benim gittiğimi haber verdiler, kabul etti Abdülmuhsin dedi ki efendim dedi, dün bize ekmeği boşuna aldırmamışsın, ekmeği aldırdın falan. “Sus” dedi, “Bir şey yok onda” dedi. “O” dedi “Hizmetin kerametidir. Bize ait bir şey falan değil” dedi. Onu bir azarladı. Neler gördük, neler, neler! Arkadaşlar onun için, ne yapalım bu hakikatleri mezarda söylemeyeceğiz. Onlara sizlere beyan etmek vazifemizdir. Ben şuna inanıyorum ki, bugün ağabeyimizi de konuşturduğumuza göre, bu ümmet-i Muhammed’i Kur’an’ın hakikatlerine eriştirmek sureti ile yeni baştan iman ve hidayet yollarına ki, içinde bulunduğumuz gibi sevk edecek asli vazifedarın peşindeyiz. Ben bu kanaatteyim. Ama bu kanaat bana ait olabilir. Ben kimseyi bu kanaate iştirak etsin demiyorum. Ama bildiğim samimi bir hakikati Hulusi Bey: Tamam tamam, sen de öyle söyle bende söyliyeyim. Şimdi biz uzaktayız. Mesela Isparta-Emirdağ eski ölçüyle baksak bir aylık mesafedir. Mektup yazmadan, orada beni düşündüren meselenin cevabını ekseriyetle o gün gelen bir mektupla almışımdır. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Tamam, Bediüzzaman bu zat. Hulusi Bey: Sonra hadi geçtik amma onu da açıklayayım, dün Mustafa Bey’e anlattım. Tunceli Harekatı 1942’de yapıldı, vaziyet çok ehemmiyetli, fakat izharı zor. Bilfiil muhaberemizde, o sırada dikkat çekiyor. Mektup kesilmiş vaziyette. Tunceli Harekatı’na gideceğiz. Türkçesi imha üzerine gidiliyor. E benim de bu iş aklıma yatmıyor, fakat bu hissimi açığa çıkarmama imkan yok. Hiç kimseye emniyet edip söyleyemiyorum, bir düşünce içerisindeyim. Bir yerde bulunuyoruz, babam sağ rahmetlik. İşte başka büyüklerde orada bulundular, onlarla görüştük, hayvana bindim. Baktım evde bizim hizmet eri koşuyor, durdum, bir zarf, derhal açtım. Kastamonu Lahikası’nda geçer, fakat şu vaziyeti ancak söyledikten sonra onu okursanız o zaman hakikat anlaşılır. Şimdi şöyle diyor. Abdülmecid Efendi mektuba hiçbir şey yazmamış, aynen zarfı değiştirmiş, bana göndermiş. Abdülmecid Efendi göndermiş. İşte, selamdan sonra “Hulusi’nin bir hüznü, bir gailesi var olduğunu hissediyorum. Merak etmesin. Risale-i Nur şakirtlerine inayet ve rahmet-i İlahiye nezaret ederler. Dünyaya ait meşakkatler madem sevap verir geçerler, o musibetlere karşı sabır içinde şükr ile metanetle mukabele edilmek gerekir. Sen ve Hulusi bütün dualarında ve kazançlarında berabersiniz. Said Nursi.” Şimdi bunu okudum. Yani bana dünyayı verselerdi o kadar bir sevinç, öyle bir emniyet hasıl oldu ki bana, öptüm, başıma koydum, koynuma koydum. Yine de kimseye bir şey söylemedim. Elhamdulillah verilen vazife gayet çetin ve mutlaka ağır, kanlı bir vaziyete girmek şeysi var fakat Cenab-ı Hak öyle siyanet etti. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Elhamdülillah Hulusi Bey: Öyle siyanet etti ki kirlenmeden o badireden kurtardı. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Evet Hulusi Bey: En çetin vazife içinde mutlak şey yapmak yani eli bulaştırmak imkanı var, sonra mesul mevkinde. Neyse buda böyle. Evet şimdi yine kendi sözüne geleceğim, yine Barla’dayım. Kur’an’ın bütün surları yıkılmıştır, Kur’an tek başıyla kendini müdafaa ediyor. Bu sözün manası, kanaatim Kur’an’ın bütün surları yıkılmıştır. Kur’an’ın surları şunlardır: Dini tedrisat yapan medreseler ve mekteplerdeki din dersleri, nihayet tarikat yönünden camilerin arkasındaki “Allah Allah” diyenlerin toplandığı yerlerin kapanması, en büyük musibet olarak başımıza gelmesi, huruf-u Kur’ani’nin yasak edilmesi Şimdi Kur’an’ı, malumunuz kıble duvarına asmak, atlas kaba koymak, atlas kılıfa koymak, kıble duvarına asmak, Cuma akşamları da ölülerin ruhuna Yasin-i Şerif’i okumak için mi kullanacak? Öyle mukaddes bir kitap, işte o mübarek kutsi kitabın, Kelamullah’ın şu asra bakan ehemmiyetli manasına işaret ettirecek İmam-ı Rabbâni, İmam-ı Gazâli derecesinde bir zat vazifedardır. Ve o vazifenin icabını hepimizin bildiği gibi en ağır şartlar altında, daima hayatı tehlikede olarak bu vazifeyi yapmak sureti ile geçirmiştir. Bunun için fazla söz söylemeye zannederim hiç ihtiyaç yoktur. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Şimdi burada bir sual var, kusura bakma. Niçin bu kadar mühim bir vazife Ümmet-i Muhammed’e İslamî hakikatlerin yasak edildiği bir zamanda en büyük hakikatleri izhar etmek üzere bir Bediüzzaman memur edilmiş? Bunu, bu tahsis, buna bu vazife, bu tevcih niçin bir seyyide, çünkü âhir zamanda ümmet-i Muhammed’i kurtaracak bir seyyid olacak, Peygamber’in sülalesinden olacak; böyle bir zat hakkında beşaret varken, öyle bir zat görmüyoruz da, mahiyeti meçhul olan, nesebi meçhul olan bir zatın vazifedar olduğunu müşahede ediyoruz? Bütün dava burda. Kafalarımızda hasil olan, yani şeyler, soruların merkez-i sıkleti bu. Hulusi Bey: Peki şimdi siz o mektubundan haberdar değilsiniz öyleyse? Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Değilim. Hulusi Bey: Bir mektubunda öyle buyurmuş ki “Hazreti Peygamber’in âl’i ikidir. Biri nesebi âl, diğeri onun getirdiği ahkâm-ı şeriyyeye tevfîk-i hareket edenler”. Evvela kat’i surette bilmiyoruz ki yani neseb-i Al’e mensuh değildir. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Yani mensup olması muhtemeldir diyorsunuz, öyle mi? Hulusi Bey: Yani kat’i biz bilmiyoruz. Fakat mensup olması muhtemeldir. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Vazifesinin ehemmiyeti buna şehadet etmez mi? Hulusi Bey: Şimdi bunlar üzerinde, zannederim fazla mütalaa yürütmek hiçbir şey getirmeyecek. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Gözlerimiz kapalı kalacak! Hulusi Bey: Biz şimdi bize bıraktığı miras üzerinde kafamızı çalıştırıp istifade etmenin çaresine bakalım. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Peki. Kusura bakmazsan, bir sual daha soracağım. Bu davaya inanmayanlar şöyle diyorlar: “Siz Bediüzzamana çok fazla değer veriyorsunuz. Bu adam ne getirmiştir? Bu adam, bu zat bir takım dini eserler yazmıştır. Bu nevi dini eserleri de birçok İslam alimleri de yazıyorlar. Bunlardan bunların ne farkı var ki bunda bir hususiyet görüyorsunuz? Bu da alel-ıtlak bir din alimidir, eserlerine mucize diyorsunuz, Kur’an’ın mucizeleri diyorsunuz. Sırr-ı icâzından tereşşuh etmiş diyorsunuz, Diğer bütün İslâmî eserlerde Kur’an’ın hakikatlarını ifade için yazılmış olan ilmi cihetlerden başka nelerdir? Bundaki hususiyet nerden icap ediyor? Bunun bu husustaki buna değer izafe etmesi biraz da guluv veya hüsnüzanda fazla ileri gitmek değil midir?” diye bunu söylüyorlar. Hulusi Bey: Yani insan sevdiğini nazar akseder, kusurunu görmez, görmek istemez bu noktayı mı sözü getirmek istiyorsunuz? Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Gayet tabii canım. Halk böyle diyor. Hulusi Bey: Yani siz sevginin mağlubu olmuşsunuz. Bu kadar sevilmeye, onların sözünü söylüyorum sizin değil Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Evet, evet yani diğerleri de o nisbette tebşire şayan olmasa bile onlara benzemektedir. Hulusi Bey: Şimdi o zat bidayet-i ömrünü başka türlü geçirmiş. Kendisi kendi nefsi için dediği “Ey medhe düşkün, şöhrete müptela” gibi tabirleri kullanıyor. Şimdi hakikatte kendisi bunun talibi değil, istemiyor. İstemediği halde bir şöhret kazanmış. Bediüzzaman ismini babası koymamıştı, bunu şeyhülislâm benim bildiğim Musa Kazım Efendi ona bu ismi vermiş. İstanbul’a gittiği zamanda bir kere daima mucip mevkiinde kalmış, sual sormamış. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Sail değil. Hulusi Bey: Daima cevap vermiş. Şimdi onun da sebebini şöyle beyan eder. Diyor ki: “Ben onların hocalığından şüphe etmiyorum. Fakat onlar bana hocalığı layık görmüyorlar. Onun için ben yalnız cevap veriyorum”. Bütün cevaplarına harika bir tarzda, bütün suallerine cevap verdiğinden dolayı artık ona Bediüzzaman ismini vermişler, fakat sonunda ne yaptı? “Bir zaman bana Bediüzzaman derlerdi. Bediüzzaman da Risale-i Nur olduğu tahakkuk etti!” Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Yani kabul ediyoruz. Hulusi Bey: Demek ki şu zamana Bediüzzaman, bu zamana göre Risale-i Nur, Bediüzzaman vasfına layıktır. Peki onların dedikleri gibi düşünelim: Bir fakirden, yani böyle bir silsile-i sâdâttan olduğu kat’i surette bilinmeyen bir zattan böyle kıymetli bir eser geldi diyelim. Peki bir mislini getirsinler bakalım. Sonra tecrübe edenlerin şeyine bakalım, birçok gençleri dinliyoruz. Mesela aynen şöyle konuşuyorlar: “Ben böyle bir genç değildim!” Bunu hakim huzurunda söylüyorlar: “Hakim bey ben ipsiz sapsız bir genç idim. Şu Risale-i Nur dairesine girdikten sonra insan oldum.” Peki bir şeyin kıymeti eserinden anlaşılır değil mi? Madem ki böyle kıymetli bir netice bu eserlerde var, sonra tatbikata gelelim. Gördüğümüz şeyler ilk defa Risale-i Nur dairesine girmiş ve bir gün kaderin sevkiyle bir sohbet esnasında bulunmuş, ertesi gün bana pek çok kimselerin müracaat ederek bu gece Üstad Hazretleri’ni rüyamda gördüm. Bir defaki sohbetten, dersten hemen Hazreti Üstad’ın rüyada görülmesi ona bir kuvvet veriyor. Bu iş evet beklediğim biridir ve benim manevi derdime derman olacak eser budur diyor. Yani eser budur diyor. Onu kendisine artık o şevkin şeysi içerisinde sarılıyor, hizmette bir fert olarak devam ediyor. Biz bu noktalara bakıyoruz. O da kendisini zaten çekiyor şeyden, hani hediye bahsinde dediği gibi; mezhebimizce en muteber imam olarak İbn-i Hacer-i Askalani diyor ki: “Sana selahat niyetiyle verilen bir şeyi eğer salih olmazsan almak haramdır. Eğer salih olduğunu söylersen yani ben salihim dersen o, selahatin ademine delildir, alamet-i gururdur. Dış linkler *https://www.facebook.com/hulusibeyy/ *https://www.hulusiyahyagil.com/33-cu 10) HULUSİ AĞABEYİN AHMET FEYZİ ABİ İLE SOHBETİ (1) 4 Nisan 2019 ADAD Hulusi Bey HULUSİ AĞABEYİN AHMET FEYZİ ABİ İLE SOHBETİ (1) Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Bir câmia-i İslâmiye, hepsi musalli, hepsi muvahhid, hepsi sünnete riayet etmeye gayret eden, sâdık bir zümre-i müslimîn zuhur etmemiş. Bu zât da nihayet eser yazmış. Eserlerini okumuş, ve okutmuş, eserleri Kur’an-ı Kerim’in esrar ve meânisine müteallik. Diğer mütefekkirlerin, âlimlerin, hocaların da böyle olduğu halde bu zâtın bu kadar rağbete mazhar olması, elbette buna yapılan inayât-ı İlâhiyenin çok fazla olduğuna bizim aklımızı ikna ediyor. Deminden beri de bahsettiğimize göre; Nur risalelerinde başkalarında görülmeyen fakat tartıya, ölçüye gelmediği halde insanın hiss-i seliminin takdir ettiği bir müstesnalık var. Hadi fevkaladelik demeyelim; onun tabiriyle “Kur’an’ın bu asırda zuhur etmiş bir mucize-i manevisi” de demeyelim. Belki bunu, dışarıya karşı büyük bir iddia olarak şey yapabiliriz. Fakat, bu derece kıymetli âsar ve kendisinde sünnet-i seniyyeye harfi harfine riayetteki bu derece tevfik, ne için böyle sâdâttan olmayan, hasebi nesebi belli olmayan, bizce meşhud olmayan bir zâta verilmiş; âhir zamanda bu kadar mühim bir vazifenin başarılması, iman kurtarmak, büyük bir milletin imanını tehlikeden siyanet etmek gibi ağır ve mühim bir vazife verilmemiş de, niçin esas vazifenin sahipleri olan sâdâttan bir zat çıkmamış? Sonra diyor ki “Biz ileride gelecek olan bir zâtın yapacağı vazifeye ihzârat yapıyoruz.” Demin buyurduğunuz gibi… Hulusi Bey: Evet. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Amma diyor akabinde de “O zatlar gelecek, bu eseri program yapacak” diyor. Programı hazırlayan mı muktedâ-bihtir, programı tatbik eden mi? Tatbik eden mâdumdur, ne kadar yüksek olursa olsun. Demek bu zât, âşikâr diyor ki “Bu eseri tatbikle mükelleftirler, memurdurlar!” Ee, bu eseri vücuda getiren ortaya koyan bir zât mı metbudur, yoksa sonradan gelen alel-ıtlak bir tatbikatçı mı? Bu itibarla bizim, kendisini ne kadar setretse, mâhiyetini gizlese de, bizim bu zât hakkındaki haklı hüsn-ü zannımızın hiçbir mantıkla, hiçbir şekilde sarsılmasına imkan olmuyor. Bunun için, biz ilerden beri, sonra bütün sâdâtın da kendisine tevcih-i nazar etmesi bizim ileriden beri âhir zamanda gelecek ve İslam’a büyük hizmet edecek, İslâm’ı dalâletten, küfürden kurtarmaya vesile olacak. Çünkü bugünkü realite budur. Böyle bir zatın önümüzde bu hizmet görülüp duruyorken ve bir cemaat-i sâdıka bunun peşinde kemâl-i azimle hiç yolunu şaşırmayarak yürümekte bulunurken ve kendisindeki mahviyet, tevazu, şahsiyetinden tamamen tecerrüd etmek, kendisini merci olarak kabul etmemek ancak ilmi, ancak Kur’an’ı merci olarak kabul etmek, istiğna-ı tâm ve ondan sonra efendim, tevazu. Bütün bu haller bizim, ne kadar setretse de aklımızı bu zatın mâhiyetine ve âhir zamanda gelecek vazifedârın bizzat kendisi olduğuna tevcih ediyor. Evet, zamanın siyasî icapları vesairesi bakımından belki kendisini setre memurdur, kendisini setretmiş olabilir. Amma bu mezkûriyetin ilelebed devam etmiş olması ve bizim bir cehalet karanlığında bir âmâ-i tefekkürde kalmış olmaklığımız sonuna kadar devam edemez. Bu insanlar, kimin peşine düştüklerini ve bu davanın hangi dâva olduğunu anlamak zaruretindedir. Şimdi, bir nokta daha. Mesela diyor ki “Ey muhatablarım, ben çok bağırıyorum. -Bağırdığını işiten yok- Zira, asr-ı salis-i aşrin minaresinin başında durmuşum” Aa, onüçüncü asrın bir minaresi mi var? Onun başında bu adam durmuş! “Sözde medeni, ondan sonra dinde laubali olan medenileri camiye davet ediyorum” Ee, bu “Ben bir memur-u mahsusum, onüçüncü asrın hidayet memuruyum” demekten başka, bu cümlenin ne gibi bir manası var? Öyle olmasına rağmen bu zat birçok yerlerde mahiyetini açıkladığına göre, bizim hala da “Kapat, kapat, orayı, mahiyetini karıştırma, eserler bilmem şeydir.” Bu eserlerin bizzat ona verilmesi, ihsan edilmesi karşısında bizim durmamız duraklamamız, düşünmemiz icab eder. Bu zat ancak sülâle-i tâhir, bu eserler madem ki fevkaladeliğe haizdir, o halde onları hamil bulunan zatın da fevkaladeliği anlaşılır. Kur’an Fahr-i Kainat’a (s.a.v.) verildi; onun en parlak, en mükemmel tefsiri, izahı niçin bu zata verilmiş? O halde bizim böyle bir zatın değerini anlamaklığımız, vazifemizin ciddiyetle, azimle takibi ve tatbiki için bence elzemdir kabul ediyorum. Kim bilir, belki ben ifrat ediyorum. Hulusi Bey: Dur dur farz-ı âlem metaı gibi herkese inandırmaya çalışmak, davaya sadakat olmaz. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Ama biz inandırmıyoruz, fikrimizi açık söylüyoruz. Herkesin şeyi var. Hulusi Bey: Şimdi bir dakika Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Temyizi var, hiss-i temyizi. Hulusi Bey: Şimdi müsaade et. Bir hikaye söyledim size. Tarikat almaya gittiğim zaman ne dedi? Ahmet Feyzi Abi: “İmamım.” Hulusi Bey: İmamım. Nasıl, İmam-ı Rabbâni, İmam-ı Gazâli… İmam-ı Gazâli’nin tercüme edilmiş eserlerini okudum, ifadeler Risale-i Nur ifadesine çok yakın. İmam-ı Rabbâni ise, onun vasfı müceddid-i elf-i sâni’dir. Değil mi? Müceddid-i elf-i sani. İkinci binin müceddidi. “Ben” dedi, “İmamım” ve onlara kıyasen dediğine göre, bunun manası açıktır. Fakat bunu senle ben böyle konuşabiliriz, ama bunun izharını ben iyi bulmuyorum. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Güzel, şimdi, bana. Hulusi Bey: Yok, Yok. Şimdi fazla konuşmayalım, kısa konuşalım ki şey anlaşılsın, yani bunun izharı umuma şey dökülse, o zaman onun şahları… “Acaba,” gelip soruyorlar, “kabri nerede?” Bilsem de söylemem diyorum. Çünkü o kabrini şey ettikleri zaman, âlem-i mânâda hasta oldum, o gün. Hani öyle dehşetli bir hararet içerisinde yatağa düştüm. O kadar bana tesir etti. Çünkü elimle koyduğum kabirden gitti! Bir tabut yapılmıştı, onu koydukları tabuttan çıkardık, beriki tabuta koyduk, o tabutu da getirdik, kazılan kabre biz koyduk. Şimdi burdan gidişi, sonra bizim mesela evvelce Urfa’da bulunuşumuz, orayı daima ziyaret eden bir teselli bulur diye düşünmüştüm. Şu, rüya aleminde, o hararetin tesiriyle göründü. Dedim “Şimdiki kabrin nerede?” Çünkü onun tesiri altında zaten kaldım. Dedi “O kolay amma kimseye söylememek şartıyla!” Götürdü, gösterdi! Götürdü gösterdi ama bu rüya. Diyemedim ki, “Burası neresidir?” Burası neresidir diyemedim, ama, kabristanları gezsem bulacağım. Çünkü bazı alametler hatırımda. Ama, yine “burasıdır” demem, çünkü yasak! Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Demezsin! Onda beraberiz. Hulusi Bey: Dündü değil mi? Urfa’daki kardeşler Kurban Bayramı’nda bizi davet ediyorlar, gerçi karışıklık var merkez-i hükümette ama, biz yine o karışıklığın içerisinden, böyle bir ihtilâl veya inkılap olacak, öyle muazzam bir fırtına çıkacak diye hiç düşünmüyoruz. Dedik ki inşaallah Kurban Bayramı’nı yanınızda geçireceğiz. Kurban Bayramı’ndan da evvel bu hadise zuhur etti. Zuhur etti ama işte bu şey var. Bir şey ki söz verdim, onu yapmazsam bana ölüm. Öleceğimi bilsem mutlaka gideceğim, biz bu kararı verdik, rüyada göründü! Kabrinden dışarda böyle duruyor, biz yaklaştık ve gördüğü zaman neşelenirdi filan ederdi. Şöyle kemal-i ciddiyetle ayakta duruyor. Tâ o zaman giydiği, siyah sako giyerdi o, siyah sakosu da sırtında. Biz yaklaştık. Ama dediğimi unutma! Tefsir edemedik, tabir edemedik. Ne lüzum var yani buraya kadar gelmenin ne lüzumu var? Daha hareket etmemiş yine anlayamadım. Ve dört arkadaşla gittik. İnkılap olmuş, her yerde dur diyorlar, hüviyetini çıkar, gaganca maganca var mı, onu yokluyorlar, fakat yine o üç arkadaşı muayene ediyorlar, bize dokunmuyorlar. Gittik baktık ki hepsini toplamışlar nezaret altına veya nezarete çıkarmışlar. Hiç kimseyle görüşemiyoruz. Kabre daha ilişmemişler, oraya gittik. Sungur orada kabrinin başında, bir de Van’dan iki zat vardı. İkisi de ölmüş ya, Hacı Ziya, Hacı Mustafa. Onlar orada Kuran okuyorlar, bir de Sungur köşede. Sungur’a da Halil Çalışkan’a da ziyaretimde demiştim: “Bunlar benim evlad-ı manevimdir, senin de evlad-ı manevindir” dediği için, dedim “gel bakalım evlat, bu hadise nedir ne olmuş?” Ne desin bizi tenvir etti, olan biten şeyleri. Hülasa biz baktık vaziyete, nazar-ı dikkat hep bizim üzerimizde. Nereye gitsek arkamız sıra dolaşıyorlar. Nihayet o da vefat etmiş. Hacı Muhammed o zat dedim ki; “Hacı Muhammed Efendi, ne diyorsun gideyim mi durayım mı?” “Vallahi beyefendi” dedi “Gitsen iyi edersin!” Bizde kalktık, Antep üzerinden döndük, yani diyeceğim şey, vaziyet bu. O zatın ihtarları da oluyor, fakat şey edemiyoruz, tabir edemiyoruz. Bir de o sene vefatına dairdir, fakat yine vefat ediyor. Kendisi ile artık doğrudan doğruya mektuplaşmadığımız için merhum Abdülmecid Efendi’ye gönderdim. Oda ona yazmış ona karşı cevabı. Onda rüyayı hikayesi نَه شَبَمْ نَه شَبْ پَرَسْتَمْ مَنْ ٭ غُلاَمِ شَمْسَمْ اَزْ شَمْسْ مِى گُويَمْ خَبَرْ “Ne şebem ne şeb-perestem men gulami şemsem ez şemsem mi güyem haber.” diye İmam-ı Rabbani’nin şeysini söylüyor. Fakat iş bu şeye döküldü artık, onu da söyleyelim. Gördüm ki, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) bir minder üzerinde oturuyor, ben de gittim, karşısında diz çöktüm, oturdum. O sırada Üstad Hazretleri başında siyah var siyah, siyah bir kundura giymiş, dinç vaziyyette böyle, dik vaziyette geldi. O da Hazreti Peygamber (s.a.v.) ın yanında oturdu. Ve başladılar konuşmaya. Fakat, hiçbir şey anlamıyorum. Konuşuyorlar ama ben anlamıyorum. Yalnız şu kadar bir söz anladım ki “Öyle değil mi hoca?” Hazreti Peygamber soruyor “Öyle değil mi hoca?” Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Allahu Ekber Hulusi Bey: Bu vaziyeti yazdım. Böyle bir rüya gördüm diye. Ona da cevabı başka türlü. İşte Kur’an, Hz. Peygamber suretinde, onun dellâlı da işte bizim suretimizde görünmüş diyor, yani Kur’an, evet Hz. Peygamber suretinde, Risale-i Nur da onun dellalı şeklinde görünmüş bu tarzda. Bu gibi rüyaları söylemek doğru değildir. Doğru değildir, çünkü başka manaya başka türlü tabir ederler. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Şimdi bir noktacık daha müsadenizle. Bendeniz haddim olmayarak, hadisle çok meşgulüm, oldum yani bugünlerde değil de. Aynı mealde elfazı değişik olarak, belki 6 tane, 7 tane şey Ramâzü’l-Ehâdis namında hadis kitabında gördüğüme göre “Benden sonra Kureyş’den 12 recûl gelmeyince kıyamet kopmaz!” Hadis-i şerif bu, peygamber efendimizin. 6 mı, 7 mi bu mealde hadis var. Meali aynı da, elfazı değişik. Bu şekil hadisin ehemmiyetine binaen. Mâlûm-u âliniz, Peygamberimiz’in diğer bir hadisi daha var: “Her 100 sene başında bir müceddid, ondan sonra Cenab-ı Hak bu ümmet için ba’s buyuracaktır.” Bu recûl tabiri ise, mâlum-u âliniz Kur’an-ı Kerim’de Yasin-i Şerif de وَجَاءَ مِنْ أَقْصَى الْمَدِينَةِ رَجُلٌ يَسْعَىٰ (Yasin: 20) Buradaki recûl, Allahu a’lem benim anladığımı söylüyorum, büyük ehemmiyetli bir zat. Alel-ıtlak bir kişi değil. Sonra “İmam” tabiri diyorsunuz. Müceddidleri, biz her asrın başında birer Hulusi Bey: Onu hediye bahsinde ona temas eder. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Evet birer imam olarak kabul edersek ve şu beyanını da yani “Ey muhatablarım ben çok bağırıyorum, zira asr-ı salis-i aşrin minaresinin başında durmuşum, ondan sonra sözde medeni dinde laubali olanları camiye davet ediyorum. Yani ben bir hidayet memuru imamıyım” dediğine göre, ve kendisini de onüçüncü asrın vazifedarı olarak ilan ettiğine göre, bunun bundan daha açık bir şeyi yoktur. Fahr-i Kainat Efendimiz kendi asrının bila-şüphe imamıdır. Ondan sonra gelenler de onun vekili olarak her asrın başında gelecek ya, 12 recûl gelmeyince kıyamet kopmaz, demek kendisinden sonra 12 recûl gelecek, 12 asır daha geçecek ki kendisi ile 13 asır yapıyor. Netice itibarı ile bu zatın da imam olduğuna göre son asırda gelmesi haber verilen bir zatın kendisi olması, bu ilmi, bu hadisi hakikatler tayin ediyor. Binaenaleyh, kendisinin böyle tâli derecede bir ihzarat memuru değil, Kur’an-ı Kerimin, ondan sonra Fahr-i Kainat’a vekil olarak Kur’an’ın esrarını ifşa edecek asil bir zat olduğu, asil bir memur olduğu, şahsiyetine kıymet vermek değil, vazifesine kıymet ve ehemmiyet vermek suretiyle, yani bu hadisi şeriflerin beyanına tamı tamına uygun geliyor. Sonra, Risale-i Nur sizin aradığınız bütün hakikati kıyamete kadar baki olduğu mesela Fatiha-i Şerîfe’nin صِرَاطَ الَّذِينَ أَنعَمتَ عَلَيهِمْ (Fatiha:7) Fıkra-i Celilesini hesab ile şey yapıyor da, 1500 küsur sene çıkarıyor, hepiniz biliyorsunuz. Binaenaleyh Risale-i Nur’un zamanına, zamanı devamına baktım, bu fıkrayı şey ettim, demek o fıkra kıyamete kadar Risale-i Nur’un 1506 senesine kadar hükmünü icra edecek, eseri kıyamete kadar bâki olacak bir zâta bir ihzârat memuru demek, tâli bir şey vermek, bunun mahiyetini anlamakta tamamen gaflet içinde tuğyan olarak devam etmek, bizim hizmetimizin kudreti, bizim bu davaya bağlılığımızın değeri bakımından bence; evet, muvakkat bir zaman için böyle bir devre gelmiş geçmiştir ve kendisi de hasbel-vazife kendisini setr ile memur edilmiştir ki, birçok yerlerde setri var. Bu itibarla, artık bu davanın gizlenmeye, ondan sonra bu davanın geçiştirilmeye tahammülü olmadığı anlaşılıyor. Evet, bize diyorlar, bu adamlar Bediüzzaman’a Mehdi diyorlar. Diyorlar bunu. Deseler de demeseler de mızrak harara sığmıyor. Hakikat ondan sonra kendisini kendi ispat ediyor. Şimdi bizim kendi kendimizi aldatarak hakikatin berrak çehresini hala siyah boyayla boyamakta ısrar etmemiz, bence. Hulusi Bey: Hayır, ısrar etmede, kimse sana ısrar etmez. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Hayır, hayır benim şahsım için değil! Hulusi Bey: Israr etmez. Fakat bu kadar bunun üzerinde durmakda lazım değildir. Şimdi seni, anladım. Biz fazla gitmiyoruz. Diyoruz ki, evet bu imam, yani böyle bin müceddid vazifesini Cenab-ı Hak buna nasip etmiş. Bir kere bu eserler ne surette yazılmış? Şimdi yanında bulunmuşuz da, siz de bulundunuz… Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Ben bulunmadım Hulusi Bey: Bulunmadınsa, öyle ise dinle Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Dinliyorum. Hulusi Bey: Bize söyletiyorsun. Konuşurken konuşması anlaşılmıyordu bidayette, anlaşılmıyor. Hatta 5-6 kişi, bir defa, böyle oturuyoruz Barla’da. Bir şey söyledi, dedi “Kardaşım, bunlar anlamadılar ha” Ondan sonra sordu: “Sen anladın mı?” Dedim “Hayır!” Bana dedi “Sen anladın mı?” sonra bana sordu. Dedim “Anladım”. Ben demedim ben anlamadım. Her ne ise, Yani kime anlatmak istiyorsa, ona meramını tefhim ediyor. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: O anlıyor! Eserler nasıl yazıldı? Hulusi Bey: Şimdi, yanında biri oturuyor, böyle “nasılsın kardaşım nasılsın” hal hatır sorduktan sonra “Hadi,” diyor “biraz hocalık yapalım” kalkıyor, yatağın üstüne başlıyor anlatmaya. Biraz evvel müşkülatla böyle dikkat ederek ancak sözlerini müşkülatla anladığımız halde, bu kere sanki o zatı kaldırdılar, aynı kalıpta gayet fasih, beliğ, sonra hiçbir tekerleme yok, sonra şuradan nasıl kayaları yuvarlayarak gelen bir sel vaziyeti var ya, öyle harıl harıl akıyor. Ama öyle ha, gürültüyle geliyor. Şeyler böyle gürültü yaparak, taşlar yuvarlanırcasına geliyor. İnsan mest-ü hayran. Şimdi, bu işte bana bir sual sordular da ben 10 madde ile cevap verdim. Dediler ki bu da bir üniversite talebesi, diyor ki: “Şimdi ortaya bir fikir atılmış. Siz diyorsunuz ki: Risale-i Nur ilham eseridir. Ben” diyor, yani o da taraftar çocuk. “Fakat dilimin döndüğü kadar cevap verdim amma sizden de bu hususta fikrinizi almak istiyorum”. Biz böyle birçok maddeleri şey ederek ezcümle şimdi arzettiğim vaziyete de temas ettik. Sonra ne gibi şartlar altında yazılmış? İnsan küçücük bir yazı yazsa, o da tenkid edilecek ellere geçeğini bilse, o yazıya ne kadar ihtimam eder. Hadi ihtimam etti, fakat hasta bir halde, zehirlenmiş bir zamanda nasıl müfekkiresini toplarda böyle tenkitten koruyacak bir belagatte, veciz, nafiz sözleri bir araya getirir yazar. Daha birçok şimdi hatırımda değil. Yani birçok maddelerle böyle ona dedim. Peki bu hal ilham eseri değil de nedir? Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Ben 6 eserin yazılmasına şahit oldum. O da iki hapishanede. Biri Denizli hapsinde, diğeri de Afyon hapsinde. Her iki hapiste o kadar takayyüz, yani bir kelime yazılmaması için o kadar şiddetli bir şey vardı. Ve hiçbir yazının içeri dışarıya çıkmasına, kuş uçmasına imkan yoktu. Bu şartlar altında altı eser yazıldı. Bilhassa Meyve Risalesi, Meyve Risalesi şaheserdir. Meyve Risalesi’ni Hulusi Bey: Merhum Hafız Ali’nin münkereyne cevabı Meyveler Risalesi ile olmuştur. Ahmet Feyzi Abi: Tamam Denizli’de başgardiyan elde edildi. Üstad ayrı, tek hücrede, biz de ayrı ayrı koğuşlardayız. Ispartalılar bir koğuşta, oraya gönderiyorlar hep. Biri cigara kağıdı. Kağıt yok, bir şey yok, imkanı yok. Mahkûmlar tabi cigara içiyor, değil mi? Paketlerin kağıdını atıyorlar. O kağıtlar alınıyor, üç satır yazı yazılıyor. Gardiyan, başgardiyan: “Hafız Ali!” Hafız Ali çıkıyor “Al” ona veriyor. 3 satır. Ertesi gün, 5 satır daha.. O da veriliyor, o da veriliyor. 9) LEYLE-İ KADİRDE ÇANAKKALE’DEKİ GAZİLİK HATIRASI 24 Şubat 2019 LEYLE-İ KADİRDE ÇANAKKALEDE Kİ GAZİLİK HATIRASI Hulusi Bey: Şimdi bu hoş değil ama yine söyleyeceğim. Çanakkale muharebesinde Anafartalar cephesinde bak kurşun buradan girmiştir, biraz yukardan gitseydi gözüm giderdi. Peki, kurşun ağızımın içinden geçmiş alt çene kemiğini parçalamadan, çektirdiğim bir dişin boşluğundan geçmiş, ondan sonra köprücük kemiğinin yarısını götürmüş, koltuğumun altından çıkmış. Mümkündür. Gözümü kör edebilirdi, bu kemiğimi parçalayabilirdi, sonra bu kolumdan da yara aldım, bu kolumu da sakat edebilirdi, Aha Elhamdülillah işte karşınızdayım. Daha şeysi doktorlar ümidi kesmişler. Çünkü kurşunun seyri o kadar ki kalbe bir buçuk santim mesafeden geçmiş. Bir parça seyrini değiştirse zaten oraya düşerdim. Yaşayan ölüler arasına karışırdık. Şimdi evet bunu benim üzerimden söyledim kusura bakmayın. Yani Cenab-ı Hakkın mülkündeki tasarrufuna bakın. Dilerse gözü kör etmiyor, dilerse de ediyor. Bir sınıf arkadaşım vardı. Biliyorsunuz kalbin açılma kapanma şeyi var, tam kalbin üzerinden kurşun giriyor arkadan çıkıyor. Kalp böyle büzüldüğü zamanda kurşun geçiyor. Sonra o Çanakkale çalhanesine girenler aslan gibi, sülün gibi arkadaşlarımız vardı. Birde hastanede buluştuk ki kimisinin kolu gitmiş, kimisinin ayağı gitmiş. Şimdi biz o çalhaneye uğrayıp geçtikten sonra azamızda bir eksiklik yok. Yalnız dört ay kadar ağzım açılmadı. İşte bir diş çektirmiştim pirinç tanelerini parmağımla oradan, dört ay o suretle beslendim. Mülk O’nundur ha. Sonra ölüm içerisine girer misin, girmez misin? Eceli takdir eden O, yaşatacak. Hacı bu zamana kadar da gelecek senin başına böyle püskül olacak Elhamdülillah. -; Elhamdülillah Allah onun için sizi yaşatmış. Ümmet-i Muhammed’e faydalı olduğunuz için. Hulusi Bey: Şimdi iyilik O’ndan. İyilik ondan. Şimdi faide, faide diyorsun kardeşim hepsi bir. Ayırt etme, genci ihtiyarı. Cenab-ı hak bize büyük ikramda bulunmuş. Büyük bir ihsanda. O da şöyle bir zamanda hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur’an-iye namını verdiğimiz Kur’ani dersleri, imani hakikatleri kolaylıkla anlayabileceğimiz, senelerce dirsek çürütmeye hacet kalmayıp, kapı kapı dolaştırmadan ayağımıza kadar getirmiş, kulağımıza kadar sokuyor. Ne! Erhamurrahimindir canım. Buyurun bir kelime-i şahadet اَشْهَدُ اَنْ لآَاِلٰهَ اِلاَّ اللّٰهُ وَاَشْهَدُ اَنَّ مُحَمَّدًا رَسُولُ اللّٰهِ kelimesiyle Rabbim cümlemizi hitimamlar nasib-i müyesser eylesin. Hayatımızı iman nuru ışığı altında geçirmek vefatımızda, kabrimizde, ba’simiz de “لاَ خَوْفٌ عَلَيْهِمْ وَلاَهُمْ يَحْزَنُونَ” tebşiratıyla tebşir edilecekler zümresine ilhak buyura inşallah. 39) HEDİYENİN ADEM-İ KABUL SEBEPLERİ HEDİYENİN ADEM-İ KABUL SEBEPLERİ; Ehli-i ilim ilmi vasıta-i cerh ediyor, diyorlar. Neşr-i hak için enbiyaya ittiba lazım. Allah namına verip, almak lazım. Tevekkül, iktisat ve kanaat hazinesi, insanlardan hediye kabul edilmekle kapatılmaz. Hususan zenginlerin malı dokunur. İbn-i Hacer; Salahat niyeti ile verileni almak haramdır. Kendisini sâlih bilirse alamet-i gururdur, sâlih değildir. Hulusi Yahyagil {{} Kategori:Hulusi Yahyagil Kategori:BSN Kategori:BSN/Talebeleri Kategori:BSN/Mirasçıları Kategori:25 Temmuz